Her Kiss
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: AU Faberry El mundo de Rachel era totalmente genial: un buen novio, el comité escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces besó A LA PORRISTA MÁS MALA DEL INSTITUTO, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Y ahora nada está bien. ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en... Su Beso.
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

El mundo de Rachel era totalmente genial: un buen novio, el comité escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces besó A LA PORRISTA MÁS MALA del Intituto, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Y ahora nada está bien. ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en... Su Beso. Sin embargo, Quinn era todo lo opuesto a ella: la maleante de la escuela, la más maldita porrista del McKinley, ella que jamás creyó enamorarse de nadie, pero allí estaba ella, Rachel Berry, LA CHICA NERD DE LA ESCUELA. Ambas enamoradas del pasado, pero aferrándose a la idea de nunca estar juntas.


	2. Capítulo 1 Quinn Fabray

**CAPÍTULO I**

 **Quinn Fabray**

Quinn cerró el casillero, luego tuvo que mirarme dos veces cuando vio que yo estaba ahí, esperándola. Inclinó la cabeza con su usual sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sólo que exactamente no era su sonrisa habitual. Se veía perpleja, pero también feliz en cierto modo. Fue como si estuviera tratando de entenderlo, rascándose la cabeza mentalmente: ¿Por qué estaría la pequeña tímida Rachel Berry parada junto a mi casillero?

Inclinó un poco más la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Contuve la respiración y le hice un ligero asentimiento. Frunció los labios, obviamente notando mi incomodidad.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Me mordí el labio. Era una buena pregunta.

Estrujando el dobladillo de mi suéter, inhalé profundamente, tratando de reunir un poco de coraje. Lo necesitaba, porque Quinn no era considerada una chica amable, exactamente, de hecho, era considerada una perra porrista dentro del instituto y no era muy diferente fuera de él y obviamente yo no era exactamente Miss Seguridad cuando se trataba de gente malvada. Evitaba las confrontaciones y a los torturadores, cualquier tipo de pelea a toda costa, pero aquí estaba yo, buscando a Quinn "la más maldita y perra porrista de todo el McKinley" Fabray.

Sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos centelleando con una extraña combinación de curiosidad y diversión.

—Vamos, dilo.

—Finn Hudson—solté abruptamente como si tosiera—. Es mi…

Cuando me atraganté de nuevo, ella terminó por mí, todavía pareciendo curiosa.

—…Tu novio.

Asentí, sorprendida. No sabía que supiera eso. No sabía que ella supiera quién era yo. Sonrió, comenzando a entenderlo. Definitivamente lo había descubierto.

—Oh, estás aquí para suplicarme que no le mande a golpear —Se lanzó el libro de historia de una mano a la otra, viéndose entretenida—¿El imbécil te envió a ti?

— ¡No! —Solté deprisa las siguientes palabras para impedirle que se hiciera de una idea equivocada—. Finn no sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo?

—Porque, como dijiste, no quiero que lo golpees—Contemplé sus centelleantes ojos verdes—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

No sé de dónde salió eso, yo siendo valiente para mirarla a los ojos. Tal vez era porque seguía sonriéndome y actuando como si fuera divertido hablar conmigo, o mirarme. Ella se apoyó contra el casillero y se humedeció sus rosados y perfectos labios. Me miró con intensidad durante un momento, luego levantó la vista al techo. Finalmente, gimió, soltando el aliento, y me miró a los ojos.

—Mira —indicó, ahora sonando seria—, tengo que hacerlo. El imbécil de tu novio habló basuras sobre mí frente a todo el equipo de futbol y delante de mis porristas. No es como si pudiera ignorarlo.

— ¡Sí, puedes! —Le respondí siguiéndola de cerca cuando comenzó a marcharse.

Agregué de nuevo, esta vez chillona y desesperada ya que me estaba ignorando.

— ¡Sí, puedes!

Quinn siguió caminando, así que continué siguiéndola, como un cachorro rogándole atención, ladrándole a las rodillas.

—Por favor, ¿puedes? ¿Por favor?

La tomé el brazo con desesperación. Eso era lo único que podía hacer para llamar su atención, ya que aparentemente había dejado de escucharme. Cuando le tomé el brazo, ella se detuvo abruptamente, se congeló.

¡Caramba! Se me tensó el pecho. ¿Qué había hecho?

Se volvió y miró la mano sobre su brazo. La quité a toda velocidad, aterrorizada de que fuera a golpearme por tocarla o simplemente por ser molesta. Pero cuando no me empujó ni me golpeó ni hizo nada más que mirarme con esos hermosos ojos con largas pestañas, tragué y continué con mi súplica ahora que tenía su atención, sólo que ahora yo temblaba y estaba mucho más nerviosa. Quiero decir, Quinn era… sexy. No estaba prestando mucha atención a eso antes, ya que estaba rogando por la vida de mi novio, pero ahora que ella me miraba de ese modo, bueno, lo noté. Y me distrajo, incluso ahora que estaba petrificada.

Aún así, a pesar de que mi mente daba vueltas por eso, me las arreglé para chillar.

—Tengo algo de dinero, no mucho, pero…

Quinn sonrió, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Por alguna razón, eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera raro. Supongo que por el modo en que lo dijo y el modo en que me miró cuando lo dijo. Hizo que se me acelerara el pulso y me retumbara el corazón.

— ¿Entonces, qué? —Se me agudizó la voz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Una sonrisa sarcástica jugueteaba en sus labios mientras me miraba. Luego levantó la barbilla y me desafió.

—Bésame.

Sentí un revoloteo en el estómago.

— ¿Q-qué?

Sus ojos centellearon.

—Me escuchaste.

La miré, tenía que estar bromeando. Tenía que estarlo. Sólo que no lo parecía ni sonaba como si lo estuviera. Parecía y sonaba entretenida, provocándome, pero aún así, seria. Como si fuera gracioso para ella, poner nerviosa y sudorosa a la novia de Finn Hudson, pero dejaría a Finn libre de culpa si yo hacía lo que decía. Esos eran sus términos, me había ofrecido un trato. Sólo que… era extraño.

—Tú —tragué, sintiéndome ligeramente mareada, como si quizás este momento no fuese real. Como si tal vez me hubiese desmayado de miedo cuando comencé a hablar con ella y ahora estuviera alucinando o soñando despierta o algo—Tú, ¿tú quieres que te bese?

Se puso firme, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Sí… Bésame y no mandaré a matar a tu novio.

Me recorrió un extraño sentimiento, un hormigueo combinado con entusiasmo y horror. Me alejé, y me apoyé contra los casilleros detrás de mí en busca de apoyo. Estaba tambaleante, sudada y temblorosa mientras intentaba lograr que mi mente volviera a funcionar, a pensar de lo que me había dicho.

—Em…

¿En serio? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Besarla y Finn estaría perdonado? No parecía posible ni correcto. Tenía que haber algo más allí. Después de todo, yo no era Miss Sexy exactamente, estaba lejos de serlo. Por lo general los chicos ni siquiera me notaban. No es que fuera fea, supongo. Finn decía que yo era «hermosa». Pero por otro lado, él era mi novio, y era dulce. Y Quinn no era ninguna de ellas.

—No lo entiendo.

Me dirigió su adorable sonrisa torcida. Hizo que mi corazón se confundiera y revoloteara.

—Sí, lo sabes.

El pulso y mi mente se convulsionaron y se convirtieron en un salvaje frenesí. Me mordí el labio, tratando de descubrir la trampa. Tenía que haber una. Tenía que haberla. A pesar de que Quinn era conocida en nuestra escuela por ser problemática, era linda, incluso adorable. Había cierto «tipo» de mujeres y hombres que siempre estaban detrás de ella, un tipo que no se parecía a mí, en lo más mínimo. Eran llamativa, adelantada y experimentada con los chicos. Yo no era así, para nada. Y no era el tipo de chica al que se le pegaban los chicos. Yo era «agradable», «cariñosa» y «segura», quizás algunos días con el cabello «lindo». Pero eso era todo. De ninguna manera los chicos hacían fila para besarme. Dudaba que siquiera pensaran en mí. Así que no, no lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenía que ser algo extraño.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer? —cuestioné con incredulidad—. Besarte, ¿nada más?

Levantó las cejas, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

—Puedes hacer más si quieres.

Me sentí imbécil y humillada. Comencé a caminar en la otra dirección. Me tomó el brazo, acercándome a ella con suavidad.

—Dios, sólo estaba bromeando contigo, Berry.

¿Berry? ¿Sabía mi apellido?

Le danzaron los ojos al acercarse, tan cerca que su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando preguntó.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Me alejé de ella, tratando de pensar. Sacaría a Finn del apuro y solo sería un pequeño beso. Pero… sería con una delincuente lanza Slushies a los de menor status social.

Por otro lado, mi mejor amigo, Kurt, siempre decía que necesitaba relajarme y caminar del lado salvaje. Por supuesto, Quinn Fabray era mucho más salvaje de lo que Kurt había querido decir. Él se refería a usar púrpura fuerte en lugar de colores pasteles. No quería decir que saliera con la chica mala de la escuela.

Pero…

¡Pero nada! Si yo no hacía esto, Finn tendría su hermoso rostro destrozado a pedazos por culpa de Quinn Fabray. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Inhalé profundo, aterrorizada. ¿Cómo sería un beso de la sexy Quinn? Estaba un poco curiosa, pero más que nada asustada. Solo había besado a dos chicos en toda mi vida. No tenía experiencia, en lo absoluto, y aún así estaba ligeramente nerviosa de que no pudiera confiar en ella, que no fuera sólo un beso lo que la rubia quería, a pesar de que parecía que sólo había hecho el trato para hacerme sufrir. Quiero decir, parecía entretenida, como si fuese divertido de las dos formas: reventarle la cara a Finn o hacer que su novia se asustara a muerte.

Asentí, puesto que teníamos un trato, y luego tragué bastante saliva.

Ella lo notó y sonrió.

—No estés tan asustada, Berry. Soy una buena besadora.

Eso no me calmó de ninguna manera. Sólo hizo que me ardiera el rostro y las mejillas, se me volvieran de un millón de tonos de rojo, pero de algún modo estaba bastante segura de que eso era lo que ella quería.

Sus ojos centellearon cuando me vio prepararme para el beso, observándome al limpiarme las sudorosas manos sobre mi falda y golpearme los puños un par de veces, tratando de prepararme. Finalmente, fruncí los labios y me incliné hacia adelante por el beso.

Me observó con las cejas alzadas, viéndose entretenida. Finalmente, soltó una suave carcajada.

—No aquí.

Sus ojos danzaron cuando parpadeé con confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿No aquí? ¿Dónde? Me recorrió el pánico. ¿A qué había accedido, exactamente?

Soltó otra suave carcajada.

—En el gimnasio. A las tres. —Se inclinó cerca de nuevo, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello—. Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.


	3. Capítulo 2 Su beso

**2**

 **Su beso**

Cuando llegué al gimnasio, Quinn ya estaba allí. Estaba sentada sobre las gradas del gimnasio jugando con un pompon.

— ¿Ya es hora? —murmuró, acercándose hasta mí.

¿Qué? Miré el reloj de la pared que estaba justo encima de su cabeza. Sólo eran las 3:02. Dos minutos tarde. Me observaba mientras yo miraba el reloj boquiabierta.

Mi rostro se puso rojo. Oh, ahora lo entendía. Supe por su sonrisa que sólo estaba bromeando.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Sus palabras y el modo en que las dijo, roncas y tranquilas, me hicieron empezar a sudar, pero también sentir mariposas en el estómago. Me quedé en la entrada, incapaz de moverme.

Ella suspiró con una ligera sonrisa y se me acercó tranquilamente, suavemente me tomó la mano, alejándome del umbral y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Luego cuidadosamente me apoyó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, sujetándome allí, pero de una forma juguetona y medio seductora que hizo que se me debilitaran las rodillas y me revoloteara el corazón.

—Tómalo con calma —murmuró suavemente, como si fuese un potro salvaje que necesitaba ser calmado para no echarse a correr. Sus dedos me rozaron ligeramente el cabello—. No voy a lastimarte, Rachel, lo prometo.

Sus manos, simplemente su toque, eran como electricidad recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Contuve el aliento e hice un pequeño sonido de gemido. Fue embarazoso y al mismo tiempo no podía concentrarme en ello ni en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus labios. Parecían tan suaves, rosados y brillantes.

Había pensado en ellos antes de soñarlos, muchas veces. Todas las noches durante un tiempo. Cuando estaba en la secundaria, había tenido un loco y enorme enamoramiento. Era embarazoso, estúpido y loco ya que ella ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba viva. Y, si sí, ella era una maldita perra.

Sin embargo, eso hizo a este momento… surrealista.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Tenía estos salvajes y dispersos pensamientos corriéndome por la mente, pero todos apuntaban a esto: Voy a besar a Quinn, ¡a la sexy Quinn Fabray! Eso hizo que el corazón me bombeara frenético y que el pulso me zumbara salvaje.

Al aferrarme a la puerta detrás de mí en busca de apoyo, me pregunté si me iba a desmayar. Parecía como si tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho y si tendría un ataque al corazón sería algo dramático y embarazoso.

Cerré los ojos de golpe preguntándome cómo sería besarla. ¿Sería como cuando salía en las nacionales de porristas… salvaje y fuerte? ¿Me provocaría un traumatismo? De algún modo, no lo creía. Si su beso era parecido a su toque ahora, o como en mis sueños de secundaria, iba a explotar y morir de placer.

Llena de curiosidad, me acerqué para el beso.

Pero no hubo nada, ninguna boca chocando con la mía, ningún Rachel Berry te amo confesado en mi oído, nada de nada. Me incliné más cerca y esperé y esperé. Todavía… nada.

Finalmente, con cautela, apenas abrí los ojos, entrecerrados preguntándome qué estaba sucediendo pero temiendo que mi rostro estuviera junto al suyo. No lo estaba.

Quinn sólo me estaba mirando, con sus seductores ojos verdes brillando como si supiera lo que había estado pasando por mi mente con exactitud. Soltó una ronca carcajada y luego (¡oh!) acercó con sus suaves y rosados labios a los míos, sólo rozándolos, ligeramente, con mucha ternura.

Aunque se sintió demasiado bueno, o tal vez porque lo fue, me tensé y me sacudí un poco.

—Relájate. —Sus labios sexys y rosados sobrevolaron los míos, simplemente bromeando, haciéndome desear más. Luego presionó la boca contra la mía con más desesperación.

Pero sólo durante un segundo, porque justo en ese momento, la señorita Silvester irrumpió en el gimnasio. La malvada mujer soltó despreocupada unos balones de basquetbol, pero no nos dimos cuenta. No notamos nada salvo nuestras lenguas, el calor y la pasión. Bueno, eso es lo único que yo noté, hasta que su chillona y estridente voz me hizo saltar una milla en el aire.

—Les daré exactamente un segundo para salir de mi gimnasio —resopló con impaciencia la señorita Sue Silvester—. Luego les entregaré papeles de detención.


	4. Capítulo 3 ¿Rachel? O ¿Barbra?

**3**

 **¿Rachel? O ¿Barbra?**

Hoy escribo por qué razón, no lo sé. En alguna ocasión, una persona que ahora considero una filósofa hizo que saliera dentro de mi pensamiento una pregunta que jamás me había hecho ¿Para qué sirvo en esta vida? Aquella vez se me hizo estúpida y extraña esa pregunta, pero ahora ya lo sé… He venido a ser simplemente feliz… Sí, con ella que me preguntó esa estúpida pregunta. Rachel Berry.

¿Por qué ahora esa respuesta? Por el simple hecho que aunque se escuche rara esa respuesta, es verdad. El ser humano se dedica a sentirse infeliz por las cosas que le hacen falta y no ve lo único que vale en esta vida. El ser feliz. Bien, es realmente estúpido y cursi todo esto que digo, pero ahora sabrán el porqué de mi respuesta y quizá no suene tan descabellado como antes. La felicidad no viene de las cosas materiales, sino de todos aquellos pequeños detalles que una persona te pueda dar. Existen tantos que ni siquiera los pudiera contar, desde un "Te quiero" hasta un abrazo, en fin existen tantos. Así empieza para mí y nunca será cambiado. ¿Pero por qué comienzo con todo esto? Es porque así comienza mi vida… Con la felicidad de la llegada de Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry para nada es una chica normal, de hecho es la chica más irritante, parlanchina, con muchos aires de grandeza y lo más importante, la nerd de la escuela. La diva nerd de la escuela se encontró en el lugar equivocado y yo, pues bien, en su destino. Y a veces pienso, de vez en cuando, la bruja de la historia debería de ganar alguna vez. Osea yo, Lucy _Quinn "la más sexy, popular y capitana de las porristas de todo el William McKinley High School_ " Fabray.

No soy una chica muy normal, no soy nada tierna y mucho pero mucho muy lejos de ser romántica con ninguna persona, así que me es muy difícil hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes, pero si a partir de ello obtenida su compañía y su dulce sonrisa, valdría la pena, y lo repetiría un sin fin de veces.

Desde el primer día que la vi, sentada enfrente de mí, en las gradas del gimnasio, y en una de las tantas tardes fastidiosas del instituto. Sabía que había algo diferente en ella. Que algo sería diferente.

Era uno de los días en el que estaba practicando una de las rutinas para las nacionales. Me encontraba sentada en una de las primeras bancas, demasiado harta para ponerle atención a la señorita Silvester con sus consejos de por qué deberíamos de ganar y aumentar el número de sus trofeos, algo que ya me sabía de memoria. El mismo discurso inútil de siempre con el que pretendía que alguien como yo, la capitana de porristas, siguiera siendo perfecta y así conseguir su objetivo.

—Ustedes saben la razón por la cual se encuentran aquí. Son las más populares de la escuela y si quieren ser alguien en la vida deberían de tomar muy enserio las rutinas. Si creen que es difícil aprenderse una maldita rutina, deberían verme por las mañanas correr 40 kilómetros, eso, eso sí es difícil—gritó por el megáfono—. Las _Cheerios_ necesitan ganar por octava vez consecutiva las nacionales. ¡Fabray comienza de nuevo y muéstrales lo que es ser perfecta y no estupideces!

Sí lo sé, soy una odiosa de la vida, hasta Sue Silvester lo sabía, todos en el instituto lo sabían, yo lo sabía, así que si se tratase de describirme, existían unas simples palabras para ello. Un chica engreída, hermosa y como me decían todos una maldita perra que denigra a los de bajo status del McKinley, incluyendo nerds, chicos en silla de ruedas y en específico, mi trabajo era fastidiar a los estúpidos del _Club Glee_ . Todos estaban equivocado si creían que sería buena.

Pero continuemos, estaba allí sentada, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera distraerme, entonces fue cuando la vi. Estaba muy entretenida en algo que parecía ser un cuaderno. Se veía tan hermosa, y lo que más me había llamado la atención era su cabellera color chocolate que le caía hasta su cintura. Y ¡Oh que chica! Era simplemente perfecta. Aunque yo sabía que este tipo de chica jamás me haría caso, porque éramos todo lo contrario. Yo una chica popular, capitana de las porristas y una hermosa rubia con la que todos querían salir. Ella, en cambio, más nerd, irritante y con un excelente talento para la música, toda una diva con la esperanza de que su verdadero amor fuera un príncipe azul encantador, como lo era su novio Finn _"idiota con cara de bebé estreñido"_ Hudson, y yo en este caso soy la mala o la bruja de la historia, recordando que era una CHICA. ¡Sí, una chica!

¿Qué sería de ella si me encontraba en los pasillos con Santana y Brittany? Quizá saldría corriendo como todos los demás por el miedo de que le cayera en su cara un slushie y es más que claro que yo no le interesaría. Era mi obligación como la jefa a cargo bañarla con un slushie azul, lo cual, no había hecho y todas mis porristas estaban un poco confundidas por no hacerlo. ¿Ella gozaba con algún privilegio? Claro que sí… Ella era Rachel Berry.

—Fabray deja de estar viendo hacia las gradas y pon atención en lo que le estoy diciendo. Creo que eres la única que hoy no entiende nada de lo que aquí trato de decirles—Sue Silvester interrumpió mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué simplemente no me deja en paz y así terminamos con esto?

—Deacuerdo Sue no le pondré atención. ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que nos aburre con las misma pláticas de siempre? ¡Vaya que no es nada inspirador! Son esa especie de diálogos ya preparados que repite una y otra vez como una videocasetera. ¡Aburre con sus estúpidos discursos! —le expresé muy segura de mí observándola a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que yo tenía la razón.

Ella cambió el tono de color de sus mejillas y gritó aun más fuerte con su megáfono lastimándonos los tímpanos, estaba harta de que últimamente le llevase la contraria a todo lo que decía.

—Si no quieres ser expulsada, no me vuelvas a contradecir, Fabray, ¿lo entendiste o te lo vuelvo a repetir? —chilló enojada mientras mis compañeras aplaudían por mi valor. Ninguna de ellas eran lo bastante impertinentes como yo.

Para mi buena fortuna, sonó la campana anunciando el fin de los entrenamientos. Lo único que quería era salir de este infierno del que ya era cliente frecuente. Ser la guía para las demás porristas.

—Hasta luego Sue creo que esta estupidez de nuevas coreografías ha terminado—me levanté de la banca y le mandé un beso —. Ya sabes... te amo.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray te regañaría y te dejaría más tiempo aquí entrenando tus mortales pero tengo que salir a resolver asuntos importantes... —dijo destinando su mirada hacia el salón de señor Shuster. Nauseabundo y patético para mí.

—Sí claro... Sue, a mí no me engaña y sé que irá a tratar de destruir una vez más el club Glee sin poder lograrlo. El señor Shuster es más inteligente.

Ella me observó enojada y yo le mandé otro beso como respuesta a su agradable tono de piel por mi indirecta sobre su intento nada fructífero de tratar de destruir a los gleeks.

No negaba que Sue Silvester me agradaba bastante ya que la mayor parte de mi vida había convivido con ella. Les puedo contar también que si sumaba las horas que me había encontrado entrenando rutinas, han sido más de las que me encontraba en mi casa y Sue lo sabía, hasta podría decir que ella también me apreciaba más de lo que lo disfrazaba.

—No te ganarás un castigo Fabray porque ya sabes que eres mi consentida, mi hermosa pequeña capitana, aunque eso no te quita un buen golpe con un pompón.

Lo lanzó tratando de atinarme, pero con un simple movimiento lo esquivé. Lo único bueno de esto era que la chica morena observaba toda la escena y sonreía como nunca lo había hecho. Era tan hermosa sonriendo con esos pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en sus mejillas. Luego de quedarme un rato embobada observándola, salí corriendo al darme cuenta que ella seguía sonriendo dedicándome una mirada extraña y había dos opciones para esta situación, o ella estaba loca o yo simplemente estaba fantaseando. Si, seguramente yo estaba fantaseando con que Rachel Berry me estaba viendo.

Observé que Santana y Britt ya me esperaban afuera. Ellas siempre acudían por mi resguardo. Santana López y Brittany son mis mejores amigas desde la primaria. Creo que son las únicas que me entienden y saben de mis problemas familiares, y del amor casi enfermizo de mi madre por el hombre que se decía ser mi padre y nos abandonó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo para irse con una mujer más joven y formar una nueva familia. Además no le bastaba el gran daño que nos había hecho a ambas.

—Quinn ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tú nunca entiendes —me regañó Santana burlándose de mí, golpeando mi espalda con su mano.

—Pareciera que es tu misión hacer enojar a esa pobre mujer —Britt sólo negó con la cabeza decepcionada. La pobre e inocente Brittany .

—¡Ya chicas! Ella es mi amiga, ya lo saben, además me ama en secreto por ser su mina de oro —respondí alzando la cabeza para ver si Rachel aun seguía en el gimnasio o ya se había ido al salón de prácticas del Club Glee.

Siempre antes de irme y asomarme por ese salón, me imaginaba que me decía un adiós, me sonreía o mínimo se daba cuenta de lo obsesionada que estaba por ella, pero no, ella simplemente me ignoraba y hacia como si no existiera. ¡Por Dios! Yo era Quinn Fabray… Nadie me ignoraba.

—Y ahora qué buscas ¿Es tu nueva conquista, Quinnie?

Santana sabía mucho de mí y trataba de molestarme cada vez que podía. De hecho, ella es la más divertida y honesta del grandioso equipo _Unholy Trinity_ como nos llamaba Sue.

—Por ahora no, no tengo ninguna conquista para esta semana, pero sí quiero saber el nombre de una nueva alumna —suspiré esperanzada—. Es diferente...

— ¿Cómo es? — Brittany trató de ayudarme. Creo que lo hace porque es raro que yo mostrara interés en una chica, y vaya que eso es muy insólito, porque regularmente ninguna chica me importaba, sólo las molestaba y ya. De hecho quien debería interesarme era Sam Evans, el remplazo del Quarterback, y pasearnos como si fuéramos el rey y la reina. Ambos de la realeza. Así era como debería estar la pirámide social, pero yo me negaba a que así fuera. Ya tenía la atención de todos, no necesitaba a Sam a mi lado.

—No lo sé muy bien... Morena, pequeña… ya saben... Una chica del Club Glee —reconocí sofocada y tímida, pero ellas no lo notaron.

¡Genial! Punto para la insaciable y maldita Quinn Fabray.

—No, no sabemos ¿Por qué piensas que somos personas que leemos mentes o que sabemos todo sobre los demás? O qué deberíamos de conocer a esos que están hasta el fondo… Vamos Quinn, nosotros no nos fijamos en esos si no es para lanzarles un slushie en sus caras—protestó Santana aburrida luego de aproximarse a su casillero y sacar sus libros.

— ¡Ah, ya sé a quienes te refieres! Una de las gemelas más nerds del instituto… Rachel Berry o su maldita hermana Barbra Berry—Brittany puntualizó la palabra " _Las gemelas más nerds del instituto"_ y eso me hizo sentir tan incómoda porque estaba ahora en los planes de Santana para ser asechadas por sus hirientes palabras. Seguro ya estaba pensando en qué sabor de congelado debería de lanzarles.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes de ellas?

Estaba impresionada por la forma en la que Brittany conocía a más de la mitad de toda la gente que se encontraba en el instituto. Ella es una especie de chica popular, y todos los chicos la hostigaban como moscas, ya se había acostado con mínimo la mitad de ellos. Es bastante perturbador pasar parte de tiempo con ella. Si no fuera porque es como mi hermana, la odiaría.

—Lo sé porque una se acaba de ganar un reconocimiento en matemáticas, español, geografía y no sé qué tantas cosas. No somos tú que a penas y nos tomas en cuenta a nosotras además el idiota Finn Hudson sale con una de ellas, con la chica del Club Glee, Rachel Berry—se encogió de hombros sin darle interés.

Oh vaya, allí estaba mi respuesta, mi chica era Rachel Berry.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Finn Hudson? —curioseé disimuladamente, aunque ya sabía perfectamente que era el Quarterback, pero era uno más para mí. Bueno, eso suponían ellas.

—El tipo ese que es el Quareback del equipo de Futbol americano pero es demasiado idiota para ser sexy y entrar en los planes de cualquiera de las tres —Santana respondió a mi interrogatorio abrazándome y desordenando mi cabello —. Pero ya supéralo amiga, esa clase de hombres no valen la pena para ti, Finnocente es un idiota y tú te mereces algo mejor. Además debes de poner más atención en tus rutinas para Sue Silvester. Ella te mataría si arruinas cualquiera de ellas. Además debes de obedecer a tu psicoloco Quinnie.

—No le digas así al terapeuta de la pequeña Lucy. Recuerda que la pobre de por sí está más loca que una cabra.

Britt golpeó el hombro de Santana para que me soltara de su amarre. Brittany es la más buena y sensible de las dos, así que las tres éramos como la combinación perfecta. Brittany la chica tierna, adorable, unicornio y la que más atraía a los chicos, Santana una latina ultra sexy y la más honesta y sarcástica de las tres y yo me tenía que conformar con Quinn Fabray, la perra, maldita, sexy rubia y capitana de las porristas y la que todos le temían.

—Ves salsa caliente, ella sí sabe cómo tratar a personas como yo, sensibles y buenas. No porque todos los chicos quieran acostarse contigo y estén a tus pies significa que puedes tratarme de esta manera —protesté divertida.

—Sí claro, Fabray, sobre todo tú, linda y sensible ¿A quién quieres engañar?

Santana quería ganarse una tunda de mi parte por tantas tonterías que podía decir al mismo tiempo y pretender que a nadie molestaba, pero si lo hacía, su atractivo terminaría y perdería a mi hermana.

—Sí como sea, lo importante aquí es que quiero conocer a esa tal... Rachel Berry — ignoré lo que Santana trataba de decir mientras todos mis pensamientos seguían ocupados por una sola cosa, la chica más nerd de la escuela, Rachel Berry, y su encantadora sonrisa.

—Pues bien allí esta… Ve y moléstala, haz lo tuyo capitana—señaló a Rachel que estaba enfrente de uno de los casilleros. Parecía que se encontraba perdida, y su mirada lo demostraba. Además de que en sus manos tenía un mapa con los salones.

Me dirigí en su dirección, y no es que quisiera molestarla como decía Santana. Mi mente hacía planes más rápidos que cualquier otra persona, de allí mi apodo de perra Fabray. Así que lo que me pasó momentos después fue lo más extraño de toda mi vida. Caminé más rápido de lo normal y disimuladamente como si no la hubiese visto, choqué con ella tirándole su mapa de entre las manos.

—Oh, lo siento—ella me observó enojada y se hincó para tratar de levantar el pequeño papel, y yo simplemente seguí su acción— ¿Estás perdida? —le dediqué una sonrisa al más estilo Fabray pero pareció que no dio resultado alguno porque lo que le siguió me dejó con la boca abierta.

—No y no, gracias por tu ayuda pero ya sé quién eres y no me han dado buenas referencias tuyas, así que te pido de la manera más atenta que me dejes en paz— gruñó molesta y se puso de pie.

—Así que ¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunté sorprendida.

— ¡Claro que sé quién eres! Eres Lucy Quinn Fabray, capitana de las porristas y una perfecta idiota, y si esperas que te me confunda con tu linda sonrisa estás muy equivocada, porque no permitiré que me tires un slushie en mi cara—sonrió y me dejó parada observando cómo se perdía entre los pasillos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —grité desesperada.

—Una gemela Berry—se detuvo por un breve momento guiñándome su ojo izquierdo y dejándome totalmente hechizada por su linda mirada.

Una gemela Berry… Osea que pudo haber sido Rachel o Barbra. ¿Acaso vestirán igual?


	5. Capítulo 4 Bésame

**4**

 **Bésame**

Como la capitana de porristas debía alentar a los chicos de futbol americano en cada uno de sus juegos de temporada. Así que esa nublada noche iniciamos con una nueva rutina. Aún recuerdo que había sido una noche en la que no estaba muy contenta, eso lo puedo aceptar. Pero lo que me sacó de mis casillas fue ver a insoportable Finn intentar besarme después de ganar el partido y creerse el chico más popular de todo el McKinley aunque todos lo llamasen el _Poser_ de toda la escuela. Yo lo odiaba porque estaba con Rachel, además Finn ya había besado a todas las porristas incluidas a Santana y Britt, sólo faltaba yo. Un verdadero asco… ¿Se imaginan? De seguro sus besos eran húmedos y con sabor a hamburguesa. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Britt.

Llegó presumiendo algo que no era. Quería llamar la atención de todo el equipo. Hasta que cometió el peor error que pudo haber hecho. Acercarse más de la cuenta a mis labios.

—Quinn Fabray no creo que sea la chica más sexy de toda la escuela, de hecho no debería ser la capitana ya que deja mucho que desear, es solo una perra calienta culos—se burló Finn después de darle una cachetada por intentar besarme.

Eso hizo que saliera mi salvaje personalidad. Quería romperlo en dos. Es el perfecto idiota que se ha metido con la persona equivocada. Con la chica que jamás puede controlar ni un pelo de su agresividad. No debió haberlo hecho en esta vida. Estaría muerto con solo el chasquido de mis dedos.

—A ver imbécil, es mejor que te cuides, porque mandaré a los chicos del equipo de Hockey para destrozarte cada una de las débiles e insignificantes partes de tu cuerpo—observé que el miedo se le notaba a flor de piel—. Mañana a la hora de la salida sabrás que Quinn Fabray sí es la más maldita capitana de porristas y no querrás volver encontrártela en ningún lugar que te encuentres.

Finn parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento, agregando que todos los chicos del equipo comenzaron a hacerle burlas y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora era la burla de todo el campus.

Oh sí, si les sirve de consuelo y de diversión, yo también detesto al idiota ese, quizá más que ustedes… ¡Odio a Finn Hudson el quarterback del equipo de futbol!

Al día siguiente, me encontraba cerrando mi casillero y sentí la pequeña presencia de alguien detrás de mí. No podía creer que tenía atrás a la chica por la cual me moría cada instante de mi vida, Rachel Berry. Incliné un poco mi cabeza tratando de estar al tamaño de ella.

— ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —cuestioné lo más segura que pude intentando no demostrar lo nerviosa que me encontraba. La vi un poco nerviosa, como si me tuviera terror.

— ¿Qué sucede? —después de inhalar un poco, salió una pequeña voz que cada vez me ponía más tensa—Vamos, dilo.

—Finn Hudson—habló confundida como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca—. Es mi...

Ahora sí sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. En donde más me dolía. El estúpido Finn, y su poca hombría para defenderse el mismo. Necesitaba de su pequeña chica delicada para evitar cualquier confrontación conmigo.

—...Tu novio —sentí en mis adentros morir después de completar su oración. Sonreí, evitando mostrar cuan triste me encontraba. —Oh, estás aquí para que no le mande a golpear —dije jugando con mi libro de historia evitando mostrar mis sentimientos —. ¿El imbécil te envió a ti?

— ¡No! —respondió lo más rápido que pudo. Quería evitar cualquier conversación conmigo—. Finn no sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

Finn no le había pedido que interviniera por él. ¡Qué novedad! Aunque eso no ameritaba para que lo dejaran unido en dos partes.

—Porque, como dijiste, no quiero que lo golpee. Por favor, no lo hagas Lucy.

¿Me dijo Lucy? Nadie me había dicho Lucy más que mis familiares. ¿Cómo sabía que también me llamaba así? Intenté parecer como si me estuviera divirtiendo sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero me sentía enojada y decepcionada. Rachel no debía de estar pidiéndome esto. No sin saber que ella podía controlar mis emociones. Que es tan fácil hacerme caer a sus pies si ella me lo pidiese.

Me apoyé contra el casillero y saqué mi encantó Fabray. La miré como si la anhelara, como si fuera lo que más deseara en este mundo, luego levanté la vista al techo. Suspiré porque no sabía qué hacer, ella no cayó en cuenta sobre mis insinuaciones. No sabía si romperle la cara a ese idiota u obtener algo más de ella.

—Mira —dije sonando lo más seria que pude—. Tengo que hacerlo. El imbécil de tu novio habló basuras sobre mí frente a todas las porristas y chicos del equipo de futbol. No es como si pudiera ignorarlo.

— ¡Sí, puedes! —me irrité bastante al escuchar esto que decidí alejarme. No soportaba tanta ayuda de su parte, Finn era un idiota. No sin saber por qué se merecía esa paliza.

— ¡Sí, puedes! —la escuché hablar desesperada.

Seguí caminando, mientras que ella estaba detrás de mí, como un pequeño cachorro rogándome atención.

—Por favor, ¿Puedes? ¿Por favor?

Me tomó el brazo con impotencia que hizo que me detuviera de golpe. Miré su frágil mano y la retiró lo más rápido que pudo, quizá pensando que podía lastimarla o lanzarle algún slushie y avergonzarla delante de todos los que pasaban por el pasillo. Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que yo le haría algo. No podía hacerle nada. Eso debió imaginárselo.

—Tengo algo de dinero, no mucho, pero…

—No quiero tu dinero—respondí.

— ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Bésame—respondí rápidamente. Quizá así se asustaría y no seguiría insistiéndome, obviamente era sólo para alejarla. No es que estuviese pensando realmente en besarla. ¿O sí?

— ¿Q—qué? —me contempló sorprendida.

—Me escuchaste —quise provocarla y eso me pareció muy divertido.

Es la primera vez que tenía una conversación larga con ella. Una conversación interesante. Una conversación excitante.

—Tú... —respondió mareada y apunto de vomitar —. Tú, ¿tú quieres que te bese?

—Sí... Bésame y no enviaré a que maten a tu novio.

Eso sería un buen plan. Si quería seguir insistiendo y seguir jugando yo también podía hacerlo. Podía ganar y lo sabía. Rachel Berry jamás aceptaría besar a una chica.

—Em... —se quedó en silencio un rato pensándolo —. No lo entiendo.

—Sí, lo sabes.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer? —dijo sorprendida —. Besarte, ¿nada más?

—Puedes hacer más si quieres.

¡Oh rayos! eso fue lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho. ¡Demonios cómo me atreví a pedirle eso a cambio! ¡Debe querer salir corriendo!

—Dios, sólo estaba bromeando contigo, Berry —quise componer la situación —. Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato? —me observó asombrada después de decirle su apellido— No estés tan asustada, Berry. Soy una buena besadora...

Yo estaba sonrojada por mis comentarios pero qué podía hacer si ella era quien insistía. Finalmente, frunció los labios y se inclinó hacia mí. Eso me asombró demasiado que me provocó una pequeña carcajada. Ella estaba dispuesta a que la besara aquí y ahora. ¡Vaya que en verdad eres muy valiente señorita Berry!

—No aquí. En el gimnasio. A las tres. —me incliné para jugar con un mechón de su cabello—. Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.

La vi alejarse lo más rápido que pudo. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor juego que podía haberme involucrado. Me encantaba la idea incluso más que ganar un campeonato nacional o el baile de promoción. Más que golpear al miserable de su estúpido novio.

Vi llegar a lo lejos a Santana y a Brittany que estaban más sorprendidas que yo.

—Pequeña mata nerds ¿Qué rayos hacías con el hobbit de Finnocente?—preguntó Santana— ¿A caso querías besarla? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Te gusta _RuPaul_? A Quinn le gusta _MandHands_ —se burló.

— ¡Callate Santana! Sólo quería asustarla y me dejara de molestar—gruñí intentando mostrarme enojada.

—Si claro… Asustarla.

—No me digas que el chismoso de su novio ya le contó que lo amenazaste —agregó Brittany enojada—. Te dije que esto terminaría mal Quinn. Ella enserio lo ama. Y si a ti te gusta como creo que lo haces aunque no nos lo digas deberías de dejar de molestarla. Lo único que conseguirás es que ella jamás te dirija la palabra. —Allí esta, la que parecía que no se enteraba de nada era la que más sabía.

—Qué comes que adivinas. Exactamente de eso estábamos hablando ella y yo, tiene miedo que lo mande a deformar más de lo que ya está, está incluso dispuesta a besarme.

— ¿Qué dijiste la más sexy de mis amigas? ¿Cómo lograste que la hobbit quiera besarte? ¿Y estás tú dispuesta a besarla?—Santana preguntó interesada— Perderías tu reputación si alguien se entera.

—Quinnie no puedo creer que juegues de esa manera con ella, pobre, se ve que es muy inocente —apuntó Brittany.

—Cállense ambas, hoy será mi día para asustarla y no me lo perderé por nada en el mundo. Ahora voy a mi aula preferida. Ya saben, el gimnasio, la cité allí.

—Si tú lo dices, pero te apuesto a que no le sacas ni un suspiro, HBIC

Quinn Fabray. No eres nada parecida al buen Finntonto, él es un chico.

— ¿Sabes que te amo Santana? Aunque a veces seas una verdadera idiota ¿verdad?

Llegué al gimnasio, lo más temprano posible acostumbrada a la puntualidad británica. Me senté sobre una banca y decidida a no aburrirme comencé a jugar con un pompón que le había quitado a Britt entre los entrenamientos. La vi llegar, estaba hermosa. No sabía si estaba soñando o quería besarla de una vez por todas.

— ¿Ya es hora? —murmuré e inmediatamente me bajé con un salto.

Miró el reloj de la pared que estaba justo encima de mi cabeza. Sabía que aún era temprano y eso comprobaba que era demasiado puntual, así que no pude evitar sonreír. Aparte de linda era puntual mi diva. Un gran punto para ti Rachel Berry. Tan responsable y hermosa. Eso me gusta mucho.

—¿Enserio pretendes besarme? —preguntó avergonzada mientras se detenía en la puerta y se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Ven aquí —la ignoré sin responder a su pregunta.

Parecía que estaba sudando, no sé si estaba nerviosa o me tenía miedo. Suspiré por no saber entender qué decían sus expresiones faciales y su pequeño cuerpo. Me faltaba mucho por conocer de ella. Me acerqué y tomé su pequeña mano alejándola de la puerta para poder cerrarla y nadie absolutamente nadie nos molestara. La apoye cuidadosamente a la pared para no lastimarla rosándola un poco, y me di cuenta que la intimidaba mucho más de lo que pensé.

—Tómalo con calma —murmuré suavemente, para que dejara de tenerme miedo—. No voy a lastimarte, Rachel, lo prometo.

Nunca en mis cinco sentidos la lastimaría, jamás y jamás besaría a otra chica que no fuese a ella. Su perfume me producía tanta excitación pero no más que sus labios que parecían demasiado besables. Su simple presencia era demasiado fuerte para que mis deseos salvajes sintieran muchas cosas por ella. Había soñado con ella muchas veces. Desde el primer día que la vi sentada con su cuaderno en este mismo lugar. La estaba deseando con una desesperada ansiedad que despertó cada una de las partes sensibles de todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que sería la única vez que la tendría aquí a mis pies y a mis deseos.

Cerró sus ojos de golpe y se acercó para besarme. Se inclinó más cerca de mí esperando a que la besara, pero yo prefería simplemente contemplarla y se quedara así siempre para mí. Que el tiempo se congelara y jamás se fuera de mi lado.

Abrió sus ojos por mi falta de reacción, pero yo estaba completamente nerviosa y excitada para siquiera pensar en besarla. Quería recorrer cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, besar cada centímetro de ella, quería algo más que un simple incorruptible beso. Me pareció demasiado gracioso que fuera ella quien esperaba que yo la besara, en otras circunstancias ellos eran los que simplemente se me lanzaban y me besaban. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando conmigo? Yo soy una seductora. Ellos nunca me habían seducido de esta manera. ¿Yo soy la maldita sexy porrista Fabray o Rachel era la mismísima Afrodita? Llegó la hora y debía besarla. Acerqué mis labios rozando los suyos porque no sabía si sería capaz de dejarla ir después de eso. Sentí como se tensó y eso me originó aun más miedo.

—Relájate —fue lo único que pude decirle porque no quería separarme de ella, quería seguir así por siempre. No pude contenerme más así que la besé con todo el deseo que sentía hacia ella. Fueron los mejores segundos de mi existencia ya que ella poco a poco me permitía más y cuando estuvo a punto de que mi lengua danzara con la suya, la insoportable Sue Silvester seguía insistiendo en molestarme y arruinar mi vida. Entró para interrumpir quizá la única vez que besaría a mi Rachel Berry.

Lo más absurdo de todo es que seguía siendo asqueroso porque venía del salón del señor Shue. Enserio que manera de apagar el fuego que había sobre mí. Despreocupada soltó varios balones de basquetbol. Rachel aun no se había dado cuenta que ella había entrado. Me seguía dando su excitante boca aumentando la velocidad e ímpetu. Eso había sido el mejor plus y provocándome más calor de lo que por sí ya tenía.

Inmediatamente Silvester con su voz de loca la asustó haciéndola apartarse de mí.

—Les daré exactamente un segundo para salir de mi gimnasio —y así fue como arruinó nuestro momento—. Luego les entregaré papeles de detención. No puedo creer que existan más lesbianas aparte de Santana. ¿Ahora debo de llamarlas Faberry?

Rachel salió corriendo sin escuchar lo último gracias a Santo Chewbacca o Santana la asesinaría por conocer su secreto. Salió corriendo como si estuviera asustada sin ni siquiera dejarme decirle que me había gustado y que la quería. Jamás debí aceptar este trato. Porque ahora yo era la hechizada y seducida. Y desde luego ella no. Definitivamente luego de esto, quedó en segundo término Hudson y lo estúpido que era. Ni modo, tenía que cumplir mi trato. El trato de de no mandar a romperle su cara de morsa.


	6. Capítulo 5 Finn intacto

**5**

 **Finn intacto**

Así que esa fue la única vez que besé a «Quinn la sexy maldita porrista» Fabray. Y yo, en ese momento, ni siquiera estaba segura de que contara, quiero decir, contaba para mí porque fue asombroso. Había sentido hormigueos hasta los pies y hermosas mariposas en el estómago. Me hizo entrar en un estridente sueño inducido por todas mis hormonas recorriendo mi cuerpo durante horas.

Pero no estaba segura de que Quinn lo contaría como un beso real ya que apenas nos habíamos tocado los labios, bueno, la lengua, cuando la señorita Silvester entró e interrumpió. ¡Condenada entrenadora!

De todos modos, no estaba segura de ella lo contaría como un beso real.

Entonces, cuando mi mejor amigo, Kurt, y yo esperábamos para encontrarnos con Finn después de su práctica de futbol, yo estaba increíblemente ansiosa. Ambos nos sentamos agachados sobre los libros de trigonometría en la biblioteca de la escuela fingiendo que estábamos haciendo ecuaciones, pero en realidad estábamos preocupados discutiendo si Quinn había mandado a destrozar la cara a mi novio o no.

No le había contado a Kurt sobre el beso ni lo que Quinn había dicho, que si la besaba no mataría a Finn. No estoy segura de por qué se lo oculté, le contaba prácticamente todo. Supongo que estaba avergonzada de ello o me sentía ligeramente culpable. No estoy segura de por qué exactamente, pero no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

De todos modos, solté un suspiro de alivio cuando Finn finalmente entró en la biblioteca, con su adorable rostro intacto. Suspiré de nuevo cuando se sentó en el asiento a mi lado y sonrió, presumiéndome sus pequeños lindos hoyuelos. ¡Era un amor!

—Vi a Quinn en la práctica —dijo Finn, acercándose y hablando como si fuera confidencial, como cuando estás en la biblioteca y se supone que no debes hablar, y para que nadie supiera que Quinn quería matarlo y no se enterara nadie ahora, le agregó drama a la conversación.

Otra sonrisa se le dibujó en sus adorables labios cuando continuó susurrándome animadamente, obviamente todavía con la adrenalina por las nubes tras su escape cercano a la muerte.

—Cuando Quinn llegó a la práctica, tarde desde luego, yo estaba preparado y completamente listo para morir allí mismo. Y ella caminó hacia mí, como «voy a matarte, imbécil». Pero luego se rió y dijo: «Nah, sólo estoy bromeando. Estamos a mano».

Finn se rió entre dientes, como si fuese divertidísimo, pero yo sabía que era de alivio. Había estado asustado, estaba mucho más asustado de lo que aparentaba. Él había querido encajar con "los chicos" del equipo de futbol, pero no era como ellos. Él era dulce y tierno. Al tratar de ser "duro" sólo logró hacer enojar a todos. Los chicos del equipo lo llamaban "poser", le herían los sentimientos, y definitivamente, si hubiese conseguido que por Quinn le golpearan la cara, eso no habría ayudado.

Así que, en mi interior las cosas estaban efusivas y nerviosas. Mi corazón hacía acrobacias. Quinn había dejado escapar a Finn, por mí... por mi beso. ¡Qué genial! Mi beso había salvado el hermoso rostro de mi novio. ¡Eso era genial, genial, en verdad!

Me sentía cálida, agitada y me dije que sólo era porque estaba alegre de que Finn estuviera bien e intacto y no hubiera sido golpeado frente a sus compañeros de equipo. No estaba muy segura de que esa fuera la única razón, quería que fuera la única razón, pero temía que también tuviera que ver con Quinn, que hubiera dejado sano el rostro de Finn por mí. Me sentía... conmovida.

Kurt levantó las cejas y luego las frunció, obviamente estupefacto por el inesperado giro de los eventos.

— ¿Estamos a mano?

— ¿Estamos a mano?— Lo dijo de nuevo, con incredulidad, como: «No puede ser».

— ¿Quinn dijo eso?

Finn se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

—Eso es lo que dijo ella.

Kurt no parecía convencido.

—Tal vez quiere que sea un ataque sorpresa.

Finn se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—No lo creo. Parecía estar de buen humor, como si acabara de obtener una A en un examen o algo así. Me dejó ir, estamos a mano.

—Quinn Fabray no deja ir a la gente —agregó Kurt a sabiendas, como si supiera todo sobre Quinn—. No te hubiera mandado golpear sólo porqué sí. La llamaste Neandertal. Y que no era tan sexy.

Finn contestó sin vacilar.

—Y lo es.

—Sí, pero mira, esa es la cuestión —añadió Kurt—. Tiene que mantener su reputación.

Me rocé los labios, todavía sintiendo la calidez de la hermosa y sexy boca de Quinn... imaginándomela. Obviamente, Kurt estaba equivocado, a Quinn no le importaba mantener su reputación de chica mala tanto como ella creía, aparentemente era eso, o bien... tenía muchas ganas de besarme. El pensamiento hizo que el cuerpo se me pusiera tenso y me erizó el pelo de los brazos, sólo que eso no era nada en comparación con mi corazón que estaba corriendo desbocado. Pero era tonto ponerme de esta manera por ese ridículo pensamiento y lo sabía, no era como si Quinn sintiera "algo" por mí ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera pienso que me haya notado antes.

Bueno, solía pensar que... Quinn no me notaba. Pero sabía que mi apellido era Berry, y que Finn era mi novio, así que obviamente sabía más de mí de lo que pensaba. Aunque nunca tuvimos clases juntas, y ella nunca antes me había hablado. Bueno, salvo una vez. Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, yo había estado cargando una pila de libros ya que tenía que cambiar de casillero, puesto que la chica que tenía el suyo a lado del mío le gustaba besarse con sus novios en él y yo odiaba completamente tener que interrumpirlos para llegar a mi casillero, especialmente porque la chica era medio escalofriante, yo estaba ligeramente asustada por ella. Así que en lugar de llegar tarde a todas las clases, o de acarrear los libros conmigo a todas partes, decidí cambiar de casillero.

Así que, el día cuando por fin decidí cambiarlo algunas chicas estaban bromeando, luchando entre ellas en el pasillo, y una de ellas, Santana López, me chocó accidentalmente y derribó un par de libros de la cima de la pila mientras yo cantaba lo que tenía preparado para el club Glee.

La latina se rió sobre eso y me llamó «RuPaul», y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, Santana era una idiota en ese entonces (y todavía lo es, por cierto).

Quinn había sido una de las chicas que estaban bromeando con Santana. Podría haber sido ella quien la empujó hacia mí, no estoy segura, de cualquier modo, había tres de ellas, tres enormes y malvadas chicas. Yo estaba nerviosa y quería alejarme de ellas hasta consideré dejar los libros caídos detrás de mí y desaparecer.

Mientras contemplaba la opción de una carrera, Quinn recogió rápidamente los libros caídos y no me los devolvió. Al principio estaba aterrorizada de que ella comenzara a empujarlos contra mí o a la gente al azar, puesto que Santana y sus amigas porristas probablemente harían algo así, Quinn también parecía ser ese tipo de idiota. Pero no los empujó ni hizo nada malo. En cambio, dijo.

— ¡Hey tú! No te haré nada. Sólo trato de ayudarte—Me sonrió.

—Pero tú eres…

—Quinn Fabray, lo sé... pero no quiero lastimarte. Lo prometo —la observé intimidada pero dejé que levantara mis libros—. Lo siento por eso. Tus brazos están bastante llenos. Los llevaré por ti, ¿está bien?

—No, tú eres Lucy Fabray—susurré tímida. Pues quien no terminaba intimidada si te veía con esos hermosos ojos avellana a centímetros de tu rostro.

Sus amigas le hicieron bromas por eso, haciendo sonidos de besos y diciendo.

—Ohh, Lucy se está comportando linda y tierna con _RuPau_ l.

—No les hagas caso a esas dos que parecen niñas pequeñas, ¿Está bien si te ayudo con estos libros?

Quinn sólo enarcó las cejas hacia ellas como si fueran idiotas e instantáneamente me hizo sentir un enamoramiento monstruoso por ella, y así mantenerlo en secreto durante todo el año siguiente. Después de eso ella nunca me volvió a hablar e inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar slushies a medio mundo.

Así que, eso fue todo. Hasta ese día... Cuando Quinn me besó y no le rompió la cara a Finn.


	7. Capítulo 6 Tres minutos en el cielo

**6**

 **Tres minutos en el cielo**

Todo sucedió hace casi un año no volví a besar a Quinn Fabray de nuevo hasta la noche de la fiesta de Kitty Wilde y ni siquiera hubiera ido a la fiesta si Finn no me hubiera arrastrado a ir. Así que, en un cierto modo, era la culpa de Finn que besara de nuevo a Quinn.

Lo que pasa es que yo no soy una chica fiestera, no lo era en lo absoluto y él lo sabía. Kitty Wilde era su nueva pareja en el laboratorio y lo invitó a su fiesta y, por supuesto, Finn quería ir porque Kitty es súper linda, una porrista y tiene unas curvas asesinas y perfectas.

Así que, Ugh.

—Vamos, Rachel—había suplicado Finn—. Será divertido.

—No, no lo será —expresé, completamente seria y decidida a no ir.

Kitty Wilde quería a Finn. Ella ni siquiera era tímida al dejárselo saber o que yo lo supiera. No había manera de que fuera a ir a su fiesta y la viera con él, babeándole. Preferiría quedarme en casa y vomitar. Al menos así no estaría haciéndolo frente a otras personas, pero tener que estar por ahí y ver la manera en que Kitty miraba a mi novio y la forma en él lo transformaba en una completa broma definitivamente me haría vomitar. Y yo no estaba de ánimo.

Finn había sido mi novio por un largo tiempo y sabía cómo presionarme.

—Vamos, Rachel, ¿por favor? Todos los chicos del equipo estarán allí. Todavía trato de encajar con ellos, ya lo sabes.

Tenía culpabilidad y debía trabajando en eso. No estaba lista para ceder, todavía.

— ¿No puedes ir sin mí simplemente? —me enfurruñé—. No me gusta beber en las fiestas, ya lo sabes además odio a Kitty va a intentar ligar contigo toda la noche y yo voy a arrancarle el cabello.

Finn se rió, acurrucándose junto a mí.

—Esa es una diversión que me gustaría ver.

—Sí, también a tu equipo —resoplé—. Mira, simplemente ve solo.

Él apretó mi mano.

—Sabes que no iré sin ti.

—Claro. Así que quedémonos en casa, veamos una película y te haré una torta de carne.

(Una cosa que amaba sobre mí es que me gusta cocinar, y demasiado, tal vez me vuelva chef o quizá no)

—Mira, Rachel —murmuró Finn con su tono de ser razonable—, no me gusta Kitty como para que estés preocupada, pero tengo que llevarme bien con los chicos, me tratan como mierda.

Suspiré. Al final, se lo concedí porque él era mi novio y ser parte del equipo era importante para él. Pero también lo era Kitty, era más importante para él de lo que debería serlo, lo admitiera o no. Y no hubiera ido si no hubiera sido tan insistente de que fuéramos. Además de que si no hubiéramos ido los chicos jamás lo invitarían a una fiesta otra vez. Así que, blah. Hice que Kurt viniera con nosotros, para que él y yo pudiéramos susurrar sobre cuán zorra era Kitty Wilde mientras seducía a mi novio.

En la fiesta, Kitty fue astuta, no pareciendo gustarle Finn, lo cual fue un alivio. Luego todos comenzaron a reunirse en el sótano, bueno no todos, pero la mayor parte de la gente del lugar, Finn me arrastró hacia el gran grupo. Estaban jugando a algo llamado Tres Minutos en el Cielo. Era como girar la botella, pero había un armario de por medio.

Finn había dicho que sólo quería sentarse en el círculo con el grupo dado que la mayoría de los chicos del grupo de futbol estaban ahí, pero juró que sólo nos besaríamos si nuestros turnos surgían (lo cual no parecía muy probable, nuestros turnos nunca tocarían en un grupo tan grande.) también juró que no besaría a Kitty, lo juró y no lo cumpliría a la larga.

—Por supuesto que no la besaría, Rachel —repuso él. Luego sonrió, mostrándome sus hoyuelos y viéndose adorable—. Ni siquiera si me lo ruega.

Así que, fuimos al grupo e hice que Kurt viniera con nosotras y nuestra amiga Tina también, que de alguna manera estaba en la fiesta aunque no sabía quién la había invitado y estuve un poco asombrada al verla porque ella era como yo y no iba a beber a las fiestas. Pero ahí estaba, sorbiendo una bebida y diciendo «quiero tener un poco de diversión». Así que la arrastré con nosotros al encantador juego de Tres Minutos en el Cielo.

La regla era que una persona giraría la botella y a quien fuera que señalara escogería a alguien para ir al armario por los Tres Minutos en el Cielo.

Cuando la botella señaló a Finn, fue medio divertido porque él me escogió, por supuesto, y pudimos pasar tres minutos en el armario oscuro besándonos lo cual fue divertido porque nunca antes habíamos hecho eso, besarnos en la oscuridad con la mitad de nuestra escuela afuera de la puerta.

Después, sólo un poco más tarde, apreté mis ojos porque la botella señaló a Kitty. Y ella estaba un poco borracha y completamente tonta.

—Te quiero a ti —señaló a Finn.

Y todo el equipo hizo sonidos de «Ohh» y « ¡Ve por ello!» y él me miró, como queriendo mi permiso, como «por favor no me hagas quedar mal frente a los chicos, Rachel». Kitty agarró su rostro de una forma seductora y lo hizo mirarla, con sus ojos humeantes que decían «te deseo».

—Es solamente un juego, Finn —ronroneó—. Tu novia puede con eso.

Luego lo arrastró al armario, sólo que no fue exactamente arrastrado. Él no puso tanta resistencia como debería, de hecho, no peleó mucho en absoluto, tenía una sonrisa grande y tonta en su rostro.

Iba a levantarme e irme, pero Tina puso su mano en mi rodilla y Kurt susurró en mi oído.

—Si te vas, ella va a conseguir lo que quiere.

Y no quería eso sin importar qué pasara. Así que, aunque apenas podía respirar, me quedé. Cuando finalmente salieron del armario, Finn se veía sonrojado y tenía su cabello despeinado, traté de sonreír y hablar con Kurt y Tina como si no tuviera una preocupación y ni siquiera supiera que él se había ido. Puede sentir los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo posados en mí mientras él se sentaba junto a mí; seguí contándoles a mis amigos esa graciosa historia que pasó en la escuela hoy aunque estaba inventando todo y pude notar que ellos lo sabían. Sin embargo, se quedaron mirándome con sonrisas congeladas para seguir el juego y actuar como si la historia fuera fascinante e increíblemente divertida y todo era fantástico aunque mi mundo se acababa de derrumbar.

Finn tomó mi mano, la besó y susurró en mi oído.

—Lo siento, Rachel, no sabía qué hacer.

Quité mi mano y seguí hablando con ellos, ignorándolo completamente.

— ¿Estás enojada? —susurró él.

Completamente tiesa, negué con mi cabeza, todavía hablando con mis amigos.

El juego siguió, de una pareja curiosa a la otra. Estábamos en un gran círculo con alrededor de treinta personas, así que sólo la mitad estaban prestando atención, la otra mitad solo observando, sólo entrando al juego si a alguien que les gustaba lo señalara la botella.

—Pareces molesta —murmuró Finn—. Rachel, no es mi culpa. No escogí que ella me eligiera.

Justo entonces la botella apuntó a Quinn, ni siquiera la había notado. Tina apretó mi rodilla con anticipación. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de la rubia. Lo había tenido desde que cantaron en show de talento de la escuela. Ella estaba en medio de una conversación con unas de sus amigas y Joe, el chico que solía tener su casillero encima del mío en el primer año de la secundaria. No parecía tener idea del juego que estábamos jugando.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó al grupo ya que todos la estábamos mirando, esperando a que escogiera una chica para besar, estaba fuera de alcance pero pareció entender el juego en su cabeza—. Esperen, ¿se supone que debo escoger a alguien para llevar al armario?

Sonrió, moviendo su mandíbula de lado a lado como cuando está pensando, aparentemente parecía diferente.

—Está bien.

Quinn miró en nuestra dirección, y juro que Tina gimió pero lo que dijo fue…

—Quiero a la chica de Posers.

Sus compañeras de equipo de porristas se rieron y Finn palideció. Hubiera protestado completamente, sólo que no pude evitar recordar la tonta sonrisa de Finn cuando Kitty lo llevó al armario. Por su tonta excusa me hizo alzar la barbilla y completamente desafiante accedí a lo que Quinn había pedido.

—No es mi culpa —le siseé a Finn y me puse de pie.

Mis piernas estaban débiles como goma de mascar mientras fui hacia el armario. No pude creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Quinn tampoco parecía creerlo. Tenía esta sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras me observaba ponerme de pie, pero sonrió y me siguió al armario, y sus amigas comenzaron a corear.

Estaban cantando «¡Cuidado Finnepto!» y Santana complementándolas «¡Quinn es muy caliente para _RuPaul_!».

Tuvimos más ruido que otras parejas que entraron al armario y vaya que había mucho ruido para muchas parejas, por ejemplo a la de Finn y Kitty.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Quinn y yo estuvimos en la boca de la oscuridad y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que pensé que seguro se iba a salir de mi pecho y rebotar por la pared. No podía creer que estuviera aquí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿En verdad iba a besar a la sexy Quinn Fabray esta vez?

El pensamiento me llenó con un nudo de emociones; emoción, curiosidad, miedo. Pero a la misma vez, me preocupé por Finn. Había estado molesta con él, eso fue lo que me impulsó. ¿Pero estaba lo suficientemente molesta para hacerlo? y ¿Besar a Quinn?

Heriría a Finn, lo mataría, justo como me mató cuando besó a Kitty Wilde.

Mi cabeza estaba confundida, mis pensamientos esporádicos y confusos pero nada comparado con mi corazón. Era un desastre latente, enredado y complejo.

Quinn susurró en mi oído.

—¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto o solo estás molesta con Poser?

Su aliento caliente en mi cuello me puso un poco mareada y atontada, sin embargo contesté.

—Su nombre es Finn.

Defendiéndolo porque eso es lo que yo hacía siempre, defender a Finn. Sus compañeros me hacían enojar, aunque esta noche, él me había molestado y había roto mi corazón.

Dejé escapar un aliento, intentando no tomar una decisión equivocada.

—No, no tenemos que hacer esto. —Luego añadí, sólo tratando de ser diplomática, ya que ella estaba siendo muy dulce, dándome opciones.

—Quiero decir, sí tú no quieres.

Quinn encendió un láser, iluminando sus tentativos y seductores labios, haciéndome derretir, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Dijo suavemente.

—Yo quiero.

—Oh —me retorcí, un repentino estremecimiento. La manera en que lo susurró me hizo jadear.

—Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño Rachel

Su voz fue seductora, gentil pero con un toque de asombro. Me movió hacia la pared, subiendo sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro suavemente, luego lenta y tiernamente su caliente boca presionó contra la mía, suave, dulce y tentadoramente. Sentí un cosquilleo hasta mis pies.

Sus besos, eran tan tiernos, cálidos y perfectos. Las cosas se calentaron bastantemente rápido, aunque pasaron de calientes a electrizantes. Quinn enredó sus largas y suaves manos en mi cabello, sus labios tocaron los míos con pasión mientras se acercaba más a mí. Su seductora lengua de terciopelo buscaba tentadoramente la mía y sus besos fueron creciendo con intensidad hasta que estaba segura de que mi corazón iba a explotar.

El calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Este momento, esta experiencia era tan intensa y tan asombrosa. La mala y problemática Quinn volviéndose suave y apasionada me hacía doblar las rodillas. En poco tiempo, tuvo que sujetarme para evitar que me cayese al suelo porque mi cerebro, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo estaba fundido en este charco de calor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Quinn se retiró un poco para estudiar mi rostro, sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello ligeramente.

Ya extrañaba su caliente boca contra la mía, deseando volver a tenerla. Asentí, tratando de recobrar mi aliento, avergonzada de que no me pudiera parar sin su ayuda.

—Sí. Es solo que eres una gran besadora Quinn. —dije sin dejar de aprisionar sus apetecibles labios—Wow Quinn ¿Qué demonios haces? —cuestioné divertida sintiendo como se hacía camino en mi cuello. ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray me estaba besando el cuello!

—No lo sé, sólo quería saber que se sentía hacer eso con una chica—Respondió indiferente y siguió con su actividad.

—Sabes que eso no está en las normas de 3 minutos en el cielo ¿No es así?

—Shhh—me silenció besando nuevamente mis labios—No lo arruines Rachel…

Un fuego quemó dentro de mí. Estaba agradecida de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que ella no pudiera ver cuán roja estaba. Seguía esperando algo más que me sorprendiera. Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de risa, luego sus labios suaves y como de Cupido estaban en los míos de nuevo, dándome tres minutos en el cielo completamente.

Cuando el tiempo se terminó, la puerta se abrió, y la luz brillante entró al armario. Quinn gruñó, dándome un último beso y luego se alejó haciéndome desear que regresara, para que me sostuviera más, por siempre.

Inclinó su frente contra la mía incluso mientras sus compañeras porristas animaban en la puerta abierta, coreando y gritando como si hubiera ganado las nacionales. Ella murmuró cerca a mi oído.

—Terminó muy rápido, cielo.

Ella no estaba bromeando. Podría haber hecho eso toda la noche… por semanas, meses, años, por siempre.

No creo que yo hubiera dicho algo. Si apenas podía respirar no creo que pudiera hablar. Estaba demasiado en trance y mareada. Me tambaleé saliendo del armario, mis piernas como goma, mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Traté de actuar natural pero no pude quitarme la sonrisa soñadora del rostro. Sabía que lucía soñadora porque Kurt y Tina me seguían susurrando eso, aunque Finn estaba sentado junto a nosotros, luciendo enojado pero tratando de lucir como si no lo estuviera. Creo que en parte era porque ellos estaban muy efusivos sobre mi sonrisa. Estaban molestas con Finn por besar a Kitty. Eran buenos amigos y Finn era estúpido, patético y un imbécil novio que merecía escucharlos hablar.

Podía notar que ellos querían hacerme preguntas, reírse tontamente y obtener los detalles jugosos sobre besar a la sexy Quinn Fabray pero sólo me daban miradas de confusión, diciéndome con sus ojos que querían saber cada detalle en cuanto nos fuéramos de la fiesta. Quinn también me dirigía miradas de confusión, pero no creo que estas trataran de decirme algo. Se estaba riendo y hablando con su grupo de amigos, principalmente con Santana y Joe. Sin embargo, había atrapado sus ojos mirándome de vez en cuando. Supuse que sólo estaba sorprendida por mi sonrisa y probablemente entretenida de que mis amigos siguieran siendo efusivos sobre nuestros Minutos en el Cielo.

Más tarde esa noche, Quinn me atrapó mirándola de encubierto y sonrió. Ouch. Aparté la mirada y nunca la volví a mirar aunque pude sentir sus ojos en mí el resto de la noche. Quería mirarla pero me resistí porque ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada.

— ¿Te divertiste? —siseó Finn en mi oído.

Era la primera cosa que me había dicho desde que salí del armario. Había estado enviando mensajes en su iPhone desde que regresé, probablemente quejándose con sus amigos de que yo de buena manera hubiera ido al armario con Quinn, la sexy Lucy Quinn Fabray.

—Uf sí, me divertí —respondí alegremente, tratando de sonar calmada.

—Probablemente tanto como tú te divertiste con Kitty.

Él me entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso no fue mi culpa.

—Tampoco mía, Finn.

Él negó con su cabeza, pareciendo decir «no puedo creerlo».

Luego, con sus ojos llameantes y su expresión de tonto, metió la pata.

—Kitty me envió un mensaje hace rato. Le voy a dar un aventón a la casa de su amiga para que vaya por su auto. Necesita un aventón, vamos. —Se puso de pie, actuando como si yo fuera a estar bien con sus arreglos, de soportar su castigo por haber ido al armario con Quinn. Me quedé en el mismo lugar sin moverme ningún centímetro.

—No gracias, yo me quedo.

—No voy a regresar —gruñó entre dientes.

Resoplé y me puse de pie, sólo para no hacer una escena en el lugar, se acercó a mí, pero lo que dije fue.

—Está bien. Encontraré mi propio aventón.

Era una amenaza en vano completamente. Me moriría si él dejaba la fiesta con Kitty y no tenía idea de cómo iría a casa ya que todos parecían bastante borrachos. Pero de ninguna manera iba a ir al auto de mi novio con Kitty. Él me iba a llevar a mí o a ella, pero no a ambas.

Quinn estuvo a lado de mí en un segundo, sus labios retorcidos expresaban una sonrisa de asombro.

—Te daré un aventón, Berry.

Finn abrió su boca como si fuera a protestar pero luego la cerró. Fue bastante divertido verlo. Si no hubiera estado al borde de las lágrimas me podía haber reído. En cambio, sólo traté de evitar llorar, agradecida de que Quinn hubiera venido a mi rescate como una superheroína. Sin nada más, al menos sabía que había ese alguien a mi lado, incluso si no era mi novio, incluso si era la sexy superheroína Quinn Fabray.

Finn agarró mi mano, tratando de arrastrarme a la puerta, pero no me moví. Finalmente, dejó salir una exhalación exasperada y bajó mi mano.

—Rachel, la chica no está interesada en ti, sólo quiere hacerme enojar, nunca antes te ha mirado.

Quinn no dijo nada al respecto, pero me movió sus cejas con una juguetona expresión sardónica como diciendo: «Ohhh, no le dijiste».

Y era un poco divertido, porque ella obviamente me había notado. Desde que nos besamos esa vez en el gimnasio. Pero... pensándolo bien, eso también podría haber sido para enojar a Finn.

En verdad, cualquier atención que me había prestado Quinn podría haber sido sólo eso: para meterse con Finn. Eso tenía más sentido que todo lo que se me podía ocurrir. Después de todo, ¡ella había pasado toda la noche con Joe! Esa era la clase de chico que le gustaba, el total opuesto de mí. De repente, las mariposas que había estado sintiendo por el beso de Quinn se disolvieron. Se volvieron una pila de rocas en el fondo de mi estómago junto con todas las otras rocas que ya estaban allí. Esta noche era una pesadilla y se estaba volviendo peor cada segundo. Solo para arruinar más mi vida Kitty salió del baño en ese preciso momento y se acurrucó junto a Finn.

—Estoy lista para irme —dijo ella.

Quinn reprimió una risa con eso, alzando sus cejas como —. Sin embargo, no dijo ni pío. En cambio, se quedó en silencio sólo viéndome y tensando su mandíbula. Parecía estar esperando algo. No estaba segura, ¿qué yo llorara? Eso era en todo lo que podía pensar porque estaba asustada de que eso fuera a pasar en cualquier momento. Iba a empezar a lloriquear.

Finn dijo de nuevo entre dientes.

—Rachel, cuando me vaya no regresaré.

Asentí, tragando.

—Bien, no lo hagas. Si te vas con ella, no quiero que regreses.

Kitty me dirigió una sonrisa retorcida. Luego jaló el brazo de Finn.

—Vamos —ronroneó—, tengo que irme.

Pero él no se movió. Se quedó mirándome y yo me quedé mirándolo. Estaba lista para llorar y él parecía preparado para lo mismo, romper en lágrimas. Lo cual era malo. Sus compañeros nunca lo dejarían vivir. Sé que debería haberme rendido. No había manera de que Finn pudiera ganar en esta situación. Si me retractaba, los chicos lo llamarían gallina. Lo hicieron de todos modos, todo el tiempo. Dijeron que lo había llevado por un camino angosto. Así que, esto no estaba ayudando. ¡Pero Ugh!

¡Se había besado con Kitty Wilde en un armario! Se había ¡besado con ella!

De ninguna manera me iba a subir al auto con esa bruja asquerosa.

Finalmente, Quinn dejó escapar un aliento impaciente.

—Vamos, Kitty. Te daré un aventón.

Ella pestañeó.

— ¿Qué? No. Yo quiero a Finn.

Los labios de Quinn se movieron con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no es broma. Todos sabemos eso. Pero ya has causado demasiados problemas para los inocentes esta noche. —ella la jaló hacia la puerta—. Vamos. Ellos quieren arreglarse.

—Pero... pero...

Ella ignoró las protestas de Kitty, llevándola afuera.

Cuando se fueron, Finn dejó escapar una profunda respiración y luego tragó, todavía peligrosamente cercano a las lágrimas.

—Rachel, lo siento.

—Lo sé —respondí, jalándolo hacia la puerta. No quería que llorara frente a todos y una vez que él empezara a disculparse sería un horrible llorón—. Yo también.

Sabía eso, así que no quería que las disculpas empezaran ahora, las quería mucho pero no ahora, no aquí, en cualquier parte menos aquí.

Como era, los chicos dirían Miren a Poser, está a punto de llorar ¡Idiotas!

Guié a Finn afuera e inmediatamente me abrazó fuertemente en cuanto salimos por la puerta.

—Rachel, fui un idiota —sollozó en mi cabello—. Lo siento.

Empecé a sollozar también porque amaba a Finn, pero él era un completo tonto, al menos lo había sido esta noche. En verdad, lo había sido desde que se volvió pareja de química de Kitty. Me hizo querer golpear mi cabeza contra la pared muy fuertemente. Él estaba llorando y arrepentido de que fuera un idiota y llorando sería malo.


	8. Capítulo 7 Las dos Berry

7

Dos Berry

Me dirigí hacia el entrenamiento de porristas y los chicos de futbol americano. Estaba demasiado feliz para que algo pudiera arruinar siquiera mi día. Lo vi a lo lejos asustado como una pequeña oveja. Sería divertido asustarlo. Caminé hacia él intimidándolo un poco, después simplemente me reí y dije:

—Nah, sólo estoy bromeando. Estamos a mano—y desde luego que estábamos a mano después de haber besado a su maravillosa chica.

Santana y Brittany me miraron sorprendidas, pero inmediatamente adivinaron el porqué ni siquiera toqué un solo pelo de Hudson.

—¡Quinn realmente eres una maquina del suspenso eh! —dijo Brittany bromeando.

—Eres tan mala, ¿En verdad besaste a la ovejita de Hudson? No puedo creer a lo que puedes llegar amiga—Santana aun seguía sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Por haber besado a la tímida e insignificante Rachel Berry.

Cuando unes a dos Berry siempre salen mal las cosas. La primera, Rachel es lo opuesto a Barbra. Rachel es más tímida, inocente y sin ninguna pizca de maldad, por otro lado Barbra es mala, muy mala, tanto así que le hace bullying a cualquier cosa que se mueva incluida por su puesto a su propia hermana. Y aun peor a mí. Y como alguna vez dijo Santana López, Barbra Berry está loca.

Durante un tiempo fui muy tímida y ni siquiera sabía cómo debía acercarme a ella, a Rachel. Así pasé todo el instituto. Sólo observándola intentando no equivocarme de Berry. Desde mis entrenamientos todas las tardes o siempre que iba a la biblioteca llevando ese extraño cuaderno, y esa era la diferencia; el dichoso cuaderno.

De hecho, si no tenía que practicar alguna nueva rutina, ella me provocaba entrar a la biblioteca y observarla desde las mesas más lejanas que me permitirían admirarla por más de dos horas a las que estaba acostumbrada a estar en ese lugar. Y aunque era muy poco, me hacía sentir muy feliz.

Santana y Brittany siempre trataron de ayudarme de las formas menos ortodoxas después de contarles mi crush que sentía hacia la diva.

Una mañana, ella caminó por el pasillo y como era costumbre, mis dos casi hermanas, estaban jugando como dos pequeñas niñas, intentando rememorar las rutinas de la semana hasta hacerme enfurecer y terminar arrojando a López, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! la indefensa Rachel Berry, como siempre, se encontraba en otro mundo mientras cantaba, no se dio cuenta del golpe y finalizó tirando unos pocos de sus libros que no le dejaban ver el camino y le entorpecían observar a donde se dirigía. Y cuando me puse de rodillas para ayudarla, ella se cubrió el rostro pensando en que cualquier momento podría lanzarle un slushie azul dejándola como Avatar.

—¡Hey tú! No te haré nada. Sólo trato de ayudarte—le sonreí tratando de relajarla y no tuviera miedo.

—Pero tú eres…

—Quinn Fabray, lo sé... pero no quiero lastimarte. Lo prometo —ella me observó intimidada pero dejó que le ayudara—. Lo siento por eso. Tus brazos están bastante llenos —comencé a tomar el resto de los libros de sus brazos—. Te ayudaré a llevarlos a tu casillero ¿está bien?

—No, tú eres Lucy Fabray—dijo tímida y esa era mi señal secreta para saber que no era su hermana.

Santana y Britt me hicieron bromas por eso, haciendo sonidos de besos. Y poniéndome lo bastante nerviosa para si quiera querer verla a los ojos. Eran tan estúpidas y niñas pequeñas.

—Ohh, Lucy se está comportando linda y tierna con RuPaul.

—No les hagas caso a esas dos que parecen niñas pequeñas, ¿Está bien si te ayudo con estos libros?

Ella asintió aceptando con la cabeza. No tenía otro remedio. Rachel era débil y yo me aproveché de eso.

Y desde luego, esa no iba a ser la única vez en que la inusual y perversa Barbra Berry me habría de hacerme confundir. Era una maestra de la confusión y de la estafa. Barbra Berry era la mente maestra de todos aquellos embaucadores más reconocidos del mundo. Y no es que quisiera algo más serio conmigo, lo único que rondaba por su mente perversa era hacerme sufrir constantes embrollos de mente y jugar con mi psique. Ella era la hermana gemela de Rachel Berry.

Era una tarde cualquiera de un viernes cualquiera, en el que tenía que entrenar en la asignatura de educación física. Y la única razón por la que estaba allí era ella… Rachel.

Pero una vez más Barbra "embaucadora y manipuladora de mentes" Berry haría otra vez de las suyas.

—¿Rubia ya resolviste lo de la hobbit esa? —Indagó Santana antes de entrar a la clase— Ya sabes, para molestarla. Porque si de nuevo me encuentro con su gemela tendré que salir corriendo.

Santana López ¿Salir corriendo? Vaya, ella también le temía a Barbra. Y para que la gran Santana López le tuviera miedo a alguien tenía que ser serio. Y todo era gracias a que la gemela malvada siempre rondaba por todas partes donde se encontrara la latina, era para pensarse que era una asesina en serie o simplemente estaba más obsesionada por Santana de lo que yo estaba por Rachel.

—No lo sé latina. No sé si Rachel algún día decida cambiar de clases con Barbra. Ya las has visto, ambas son idénticas.

—No tanto… Barbra es un pequeño hobbit endemoniado. ¿A caso no has visto como me acosa? ¡Está loca! —suspiró asustada.

—Pues ahora lo averiguaremos. Allí viene.

Y dicho y hecho pasó eso. Ese día Rachel había decidido no ir a clases y cambió de lugar de gemela con Barbra. Y lo más extraño es que nadie se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera yo. Hasta tiempo después.

—Bien alimañas, todos a correr—gritó Sue Silvester— Hagan 30 vueltas a la cancha. Y por favor… Ninguno vomite que acaban de limpiarla y el inútil de Figgins no lo hará de nuevo.

—Hola Quinn y Santana—me sonrió tímidamente y se alejó corriendo. Eso fue lo que no me hizo sospechar nada.

—¡Ves latina! Sí es Rachel—dije enamorada—Ya no te preocupes.

—¡Qué asco enserio! ¡Que asco! ¡Iug!—hizo cara de asco mientras continuábamos corriendo— Enserio eres tan dulce que me produce querer arrancarle la cabeza al hobbit.

—Y yo te la arrancaré si eso sucede—sonreí siguiendo con la mirada a quién en esos momentos creí que era Rachel.

Cuando terminamos las 30 vueltas, y Santana más cansada que yo y con su lengua de fuera ancándose sobre sus rodillas, Sue Silvester con su megáfono y destruyendo nuestros oídos nos pidió que formáramos parejas.

—Haremos parejas ¿Verdad rubia? —indagó Santana pero yo la ignoré. Yo sólo estaba en ese lugar por Rachel.

—Estúpida y cursi rubia. Ya verás cuando me pidas algún favor y yo te ignore.

¡Lo siento latina pero debo de aprovechar! ¡Rachel Berry es mía!

—Hola Rach ¿Quieres hacer pareja conmigo? —me acerqué a ella sonriendo como una verdadera estúpida.

—Claro Quinn—me regresó la sonrisa.

—Inútiles, la siguiente actividad es la siguiente. Cargarán a su pareja en la espalda y correrán del punto A—señaló una línea roja al final del gimnasio—Al punto B— esta era una línea amarilla al lado contrario de la amarilla. Y el que crea morir y vomitar, ¡Lárguense de mi clase y estarán reprobados!

—Entonces creo que yo debería de cargarte Rach, tú eres más pequeña—dije con un susurro tímido— ¿Estás deacuerdo?

—Sí, Quinn—respondió con una sonrisa perversa. Y aquí es donde iniciaba el show Barbra Berry. Por ningún momento pasó por mi mente la parte Quinn. Esta era la primera razón que me hizo sentir estúpida. Rachel no me decía Quinn me decía Lucy. La segunda y más importante fue la facilidad en la que había accedido a ser mi pareja.

¡Estúpida Lucy Quinn Fabray!

—Esto será tan divertido—me susurró cerca de mi oído cuando estuvo en mi espalda— Una vez más no te has dado cuenta que no es Rachel con quien haces pareja.

—¿En dónde está Rachel? Eres mala Barbra, muy mala—respondí molesta.

—Para que veas que soy linda y tierna, te lo diré. Hoy no se sentía muy bien así que Finn Hudson la llevó a la enfermería.

Luego de decir esa parte, la quité rápidamente de mi espalda haciendo caer, mientras me gritaba un sinfín de palabras molestas. A mí lo único que me importaba era Rachel.

—No importa, aun está tu amada Santana. Moléstala a ella.


	9. Capítulo 8 Mi tres minutos en el cielo

8

Mi tres minutos en el cielo

Había pasado un año ya del beso que me había arruinado la vida, no dejaba de pensar en él. Cómo podría ser posible que yo estuviera loca por una chica. Eso regularmente no pasaba conmigo. Era yo quien jugaba con todos no ellas conmigo, yo era la sexy capitana de las porristas, Quinn Fabray. La que nunca tenía una cita, simplemente era sólo de una vez y ya. Pero ahora era distinto, estaba ella... Rachel Berry metida en mi cabeza todos los días.

—Quinn despierta de tu sueño rubia, tenemos que entrenar —Santana interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—San deja a la pequeña Quinnie. Ya sabes ha estado rara todo este tiempo. Ya ni siquiera quiere salir con Joe. Oye deberías buscarlo, no deja de preguntar por ti —dijo Britt recordándome que tenía una cita con ese loco del Club Glee, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado si Rachel ni siquiera me hacía caso cuando iba al salón del señor Shuster. Solo se dedicaba a bajar la mirada cuando se cruzaba con la mía o besaba a la morsa de Finn.

—Iug, ni me lo recuerdes. No deja de molestarme. Aun cree que estamos saliendo. No entiende que lo pasado pisado—respondí con tal desagrado. A veces no entiendo a los chicos. Por qué se complican la vida conmigo.

—Es más, nos preguntó que si iríamos a la fiesta de Kitty Wilde. Ya sabes, la sexy porrista. Lástima que quiere con el perdedor de Poser —Santana a veces podía ser una degenerada.

—Chicas, ni siquiera sé si quiera ir. No estoy de ánimos.

Hace mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. No ahora que Rachel rondaba en mis pensamientos. Con esos labios seductores en los míos. Y en todos esos sueños perversos que quería cumplir con ella.

—Ya rubia, deja de pensar en esa enana. Ella ni siquiera piensa en ti aun sigue con el idiota de la ballena Hudson —si no fuera por la latina no sabría qué sería de mí. No sabría cómo seguir con mis actividades normales.

—¡Está bien! Por los viejos tiempos —gruñí molesta.

¿Qué podría de haber de interesante en una fiesta de jugadores de Futbol americano y porristas?

Llegamos a la fiesta y estaba allí todo el equipo de futbol americano y porristas además de otros que no conocía. Comenzaron a jugar Tres Minutos en el Cielo, que luego sería mi forma más tierna para llamarla, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo—por ser cosas de adolescentes y pubertos—Allí estaba la anfitriona Kitty Wilde, demasiado zorra para mí. En este momento no estaba dispuesta a entrar con nadie al armario.Yo era una espectadora más. Giró la botella y señaló a Poser. Sabía que si él estaba tendría que estar Rachel, y exactamente fue lo que pasó, ella estaba allí. Así que él la eligió para tener sus tres minutos en el cielo, algo que me dolía. Pero después, solo un poco más tarde, le tocó el turno a Kitty y adivinen, eligió a mi peor pesadilla, Finn Hudson.

—Te quiero a ti —señaló a Finn.

Y todo el equipo hizo sonidos de «Ohh» y « ¡Ve por ello!» incluyéndome a mí. Rachel lo veía con cara de desesperación pero él no hacía nada para solucionar la situación. Él sin duda quería besar a esa zorra de Kitty.

—Es sólo un juego, Finn —ronroneó Kitty—. Tu chica puede con eso.

Luego, ambos entraron. Se veían muy divertidos por hacerlo.

¡Malditos! Cómo pueden lastimar a mi Rachel.

Ella iba a levantarse e irse, pero una chica asiática llamada Tina evitó que se fuera mientras que su otro amigo, Kurt, le susurraba algo en el oído.

Cuando finalmente salieron del armario, Finn se veía satisfecho al igual que Kitty. Era inevitable no notar el enojo de Rachel. Inmediatamente Finn tomó su mano y la besó susurrándole algo.

¡Cómo se atreve a hacer eso! Luego de haberte besuqueado con esa teñida. Debería sacarla del equipo, al final de cuentas yo soy la capitana.

Ella estaba enojada así que no vi una reacción positiva después de lo ocurrido.

Bastardo Poser. Tendré que golpearte por lastimar a mi chica. ¡Oh cielo no te preocupes aquí estoy para ti!

Justo entonces la botella me apuntó. Yo estaba en medio de una conversación con Britt, Santana y el insoportable de Joe que no dejaba de molestarme.

— ¿Qué? —le dije al grupo. Todos me miraban, esperando a que escogiera un chico para besar. No sabía si participar o no—. Esperen, ¿se supone que debo escoger a alguien para llevar al armario? —pregunté sorprendida. Y fue inevitable no ver a Rachel. Sería buena opción besarla allí adentro. Una excelente razón para hacerle pagar a Finn su atrevimiento con MI CHICA.

Sonreí porque era otra buena oportunidad para besar a mi bella Rachel. Me hice la que aun seguía pensando mi respuesta. Tenía que no verme desesperada por tener esos suaves labios en los míos. Y quizá podría tocarla allá adentro. Una chica jamás debe de perder las esperanzas. ¡Lo que te espera allí adentro Rachel Berry! Sonreí para mis adentros. Y decidí elegir a la morena.

—Está bien—miré en dirección de ella—. Quiero a la chica de Posers.

Todos comenzaron a reír algunos otros a sorprenderse por elegir a una chica y no a un chico y Hudson palideció. Ella aceptó, nunca me imaginé que pasara eso. Era extraño. Lo único que me quedaba era reírme de lo que iba a suceder.

Santana y Britt comenzaron a gritar «¡Cuidado Finnepto!» y «¡Quinn es muy caliente para la RuPaul!». Mis amigas siempre tan acertadas.

Tuvimos más ruido que otras parejas que entraron al armario. Eso era obvio. La popular y hermosa capitana de porristas y mujer había elegido a la nerd de toda la escuela. Nada común en esos momentos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella estaba conmigo. Mi corazón palpitó de una manera que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. ¿En verdad debía besarla o arrepentirme? ¿Debería esperar a que mi tortura terminara?

—¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto o sólo estás molesta con Poser? —susurré en su oído. Me mataba que me dijera que esa era la razón. No quería que su decisión fuera sólo por venganza.

—Su nombre es Finn —contestó molesta—. No, no tenemos que hacer esto —dijo y me desilusioné por un momento—. Quiero decir, sí tú no quieres—me sorprendí por su respuesta, y no es que no quisiera pero sabía que si llegábamos a otros puntos no sería capaz de detenerme. Es cuando me preguntó ¿Qué rayos pasa por la cabeza de las chicas? Queremos que nos besen o que seamos unos caballeros. Mejor dicho, jamás me lo había preguntado. Soló los besaba y ya. Nada de complicaciones.

Encendí un láser, iluminando un poco la habitación.

—Yo quiero —dije sutilmente. Quería que pasara—. Relájate. No voy a hacerte daño Rachel—le repetí la misma frase que aquel día.

La moví hacia la pared, subiendo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro. Lenta y tiernamente acaricié su pequeña boca presionándola contra la mía. La situación se estaba volviendo demasiado excitante. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y toqué sus labios con la misma desesperación de la última vez. La deseaba más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo. Esta vez fui yo quien quería que nuestras lenguas se volvieran a reconocer y recordar. Poco a poco, ella dejaba caer su cuerpo en el mío. Ella también me deseaba.

— ¿Estás bien? —me retiré un poco para disfrutar de su perfecto rostro. Acaricié su bello cabello chocolate con mechas californianas que con el sol parecía como hojuelas de cereal, dorado. Asintió, ella deseaba tenerme cerca. La situación estaba aumentando de temperatura más rápido de lo que creí. Ambas tratábamos de retomar el aliento perdido.

—Sí. Es solo que eres una gran besadora Quinn —al decir eso sabía que sentía las mismas cosas que yo. Estaba tan feliz, que no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que estaba experimentando, por eso salió de mí una pequeña risa. Mi corazón me exigía más, al igual que mis labios exigían más de ese excitante elixir. Esta vez no me detuve. Fui más rápido aprisionando mis manos en su trasero y ya no en sus caderas.Besé su cuello.

—Wow Quinn ¿Qué demonios haces? —dijo la morena sin dejar de aprisionar mis labios.

—No lo sé, sólo quería saber que se sentía hacer eso con una chica—respondí divertida y comencé a besar lentamente su cuello que ella misma se había encargado de acomodarse para hacerlo más fácil.

—Sabes que eso no está en las normas de 3 minutos en el cielo ¿No es así?

Claro que lo sabía, pero ya no estamos en el preescolar para sólo darnos unos pequeños besos.

—Shhh—la silencié besando nuevamente sus labios—no lo arruines Rachel…

Paso demasiado rápido el tiempo, y cuando estuve a punto de más, la puerta se abrió, y la luz brillante entró al armario, quemándome de enojo. Le di un último beso, no quería que saliera, quería quedarme aquí por siempre. Incliné mi frente contra la de ella, la deseaba demasiado.

—Terminó muy rápido, cielo —murmuré cerca de su oído. Podría haber hecho esto por semanas, meses, días, por años.

Estaba aun más confundida, más que antes. Traté de decirle con una mirada que la quería, que la amaba y que la necesitaba más ahora, en este segundo. Santana comenzó a notar lo que sentía. Pero ella no se dio cuenta. Se fue con sus amigos, y me dejó allí parada temblando por dentro y con unas enormes ganas de más.

—Quinnie qué sucede, déjalo pasar. Ella es feliz con Finn y eso nunca cambiará—intentó animarme Britt.

—Quinn me tienes a mí. Yo te amo —Joe era tan insoportable. No entiende lo que está pasando ahora en mi cabeza.

Noté que estaba teniendo una pelea con Hudson. No sé por qué sentía que tenía que protegerla, así que me acerque a ellos. Quería solucionar cualquier problema que tuviera. Estuve escuchando la plática de inicio a fin, el idiota de Poser era capaz de dejarla sola por irse con la porrista más zorra de la escuela. Qué era lo que tenía en su cabeza.

—Te daré un aventón, Berry— estaba agradecida por salvarla.

Finn agarró su mano, tratando de arrastrarla a la puerta, pero no se movió. Finalmente, dejó salir una exhalación exasperada y bajó su mano.

—Rachel, la chica no está interesada en ti. Solo quiere hacerme enojar. Nunca antes te ha mirado —no dije nada al respecto. Él qué podía saber de lo que sentía por ella. Lo que me sorprendía es que no le había contado de nuestro primer beso.

—No estoy lista para irme contigo—ella le creyó. Era estúpido que le creyera, qué acaso no había notado lo que sentía por ella.

Me quedé en silencio sólo viéndola y hacerle entender que era falso lo que él decía. Estaba tensa y enojada porque le creía a ese idiota.

—Rachel, cuando me vaya no regresaré —Finn advirtió de nuevo entre dientes. Haciéndola enfadar aun más.

—Bien, no lo hagas. Si te vas con ella, no quiero que regreses.

Kitty se dirigió hacia Rachel burlándose de ella, luego jaló el brazo de Finn.

—Vamos —ronroneó—, tengo que irme.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose, ella lo amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Parecía que quería llorar. No permitiría que sufriera por nada en esta vida. Finalmente, dejé escapar un aliento impaciente.

—Vamos, Kitty. Te daré un aventón.

Ella pestañeó.

— ¿Qué? No. Yo quiero a Finn.

No sabía que más hacer así que la arrastré a mi carro.

—Sí, no es broma. Todos sabemos eso. Pero ya has causado demasiados problemas para los inocentes esta noche. Vamos. Ellos quieren arreglarse.

—Pero... pero... —ignoré sus protestas llevándola afuera


	10. Capítulo 9 Galletas y poemas

**9**

 **Galletas y poemas**

Está bien, tengo que decir que Finn no lloraba todo el tiempo pero él es realmente emotivo y sensible. Eso es lo que amo de él. Hace dos años, cuanto nos juntamos, eso fue lo que me atrajo de él, además del hecho de que es un hermoso con hoyuelos, con cabello castaño y brilloso. En verdad, lo había pensado más de dos veces hasta leí el ensayo que me escribió en inglés. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo leía y me hizo pensar… Quiero conocerlo. Y una vez que lo hice… quise besarlo.

No nos juntamos inmediatamente después del ensayo, bueno, no exactamente. Ambos éramos tímidos. Así que, nos tomó un rato incluso tener una conversación. Ayudó que escuchaba a sus amigos molestarlo cada vez que yo pasaba. Susurraban cosas como «Ohh, miren a Finn sonrojarse, ahí va su enamorada», muchas cosas así, cosas que se suponía que no debía escuchar. Sólo que, tendrías que estar sorda para no hacerlo. De todos modos, eso me ayudó a ser valiente.

Así que, un día antes de que comenzara la clase, le conté que me había gustado ese ensayo que me había leído en clase. Había sido sobre una pareja que habían terminado y luego tuvieron que soportar verse continuar su vida y amar a alguien más. Le mencioné que estaba escribiendo una canción sobre eso. (Solía escribir canciones sobre todo). Y me sonrió lindo y asombrado diciendo que también a él le gustaba escribir canciones. Mencionó que también tocaba la batería y así que fue como si hubiera cupidos volando por encima de nuestras cabezas, disparándonos con flechas. El mundo se convirtió en un lugar hermoso.

No mucho tiempo después, le pregunté sobre la chica del ensayo, si todavía le gustaba y él me dirigió una tímida sonrisa y susurrándome.

—No, no como tú me gustas.

¡Aww! Mi corazón se derritió y justo ahí se volvió suyo para siempre. Amaba todo sobre él. Amaba como era tímido pero hermoso, y sorprendentemente talentoso pero dulce más allá de lo posible. El chico más dulce que había conocido. Quería estar con él todo el tiempo. Nos empezamos a juntar para escribir canciones, primero en la biblioteca, después de la escuela y tocábamos duetos en mi piano y para el Club Glee. Y desde allí éramos inseparables. Él encajó bien con mis amigos, lo cual era perfecto, era casi como si fuera una chica, sólo que era un buen besador muy muy buen besador. (Aunque no tenía muchos para compararlo). Él era maravilloso, sorprendente. Iba a comprar conmigo y mis amigos, veía nuestras películas de chicas con nosotros y nos ayudaba a hornear galletas. Así que él era un novio completamente perfecto. Pero luego, Ugh.

El año pasado se unió al equipo de futbol y lo cual fue genial… lo era, sólo, que quiso encajar con esos perdedores de su equipo. Y nunca encajaría… jamás lo haría. Estaba agradecida porque eran Neandertales y él no lo era, era completamente lo opuesto.

Lloró en Toy Story 3, sollozó. Era dulce y me gustaba así. Apestaba que tratara de ser alguien diferente con sus compañeros. Por eso lo llamaban un «Poser» (falso). Lo era, alrededor de ellos trataba de ser alguien que no era, rudo e insensato.

Así que, nuestra pelea en la noche después de los Tres Minutos en el Cielo podía haber resultado diferente, podría haber sido muy comprensiva, sabiendo que Finn sólo estaba fingiendo. Sólo que apestaba que su actuación significara que no tenía voluntad y que no pudiera decir No, no voy a besarte zorra, tengo novia

Finn y yo peleamos fuertemente después de la fiesta. No le hablé por el resto de la semana. Llamaba y llamaba y llamaba, pero no respondí. Estaba enojada, irritada y considerando seriamente terminar. Él sabía que yo odiaba a Kitty, se lo había dejado en claro varias veces. Era resbaladiza y sabía que estaba tras él. Él siempre lo negó. Siempre decía, no le gusto de esa manera, Rachel. Luego, cuando resoplé con eso, él tuvo este increíble comentario:

—Mira, Rachel, ella es una porrista del equipo de futbol, ¿por qué me querría?

¡Grrr!

Eso me tuvo molesta, como si las animadoras fueran tan geniales por encima de todos, como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él ya que no era una porrista. Lo que en verdad me molestó (y rompió mi corazón) fue que él se sintiera de esa forma. Sus compañeros y las animadoras de futbol, para él eran Dioses, en el mundo del que él quería ser parte. Con tantas ganas que era irritante.

De todos modos, el lunes en la mañana le envié un mensaje y le dije que no necesitaba un aventón a la escuela, Kurt me cubriría. Él apareció en mi casa de todos modos. Llegó con flores adorables y una nota de disculpa que me hizo llorar. Era tan dulce y honesto y dijo lo suficiente para hacer que mi corazón se derritiera. Además, quería que nos arregláramos, él en verdad lo quería.

Así que lo dejé llevarme a la escuela. No lo perdoné exactamente, me sentía herida y traicionada y no parecía que el daño en mi corazón sanaría, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera. Era trágico y triste, pero así lo era. Me seguía llevando al borde de las lágrimas incluso después de su nota y disculpas.

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo de la escuela juntos sin estar agarrados de la mano, pero tampoco sin pelear, pasamos frente de Quinn y su casillero. Quinn me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se pusiera a revolotear y que latiera esporádicamente y salvajemente aunque sabía que era estúpido estar tan nerviosa por una chica que sólo estaba jugando. Pero oh, ¡su beso!…Su beso, su beso, su beso. Completamente movió mi mundo incluso ahora, estaba mareada, aunque estaba sangrando por el cuchillo que tenía en la espalda por culpa de Finn.

—Hola, mi Tres Minutos en el Cielo —susurró en mi oído cuando pasamos Finn y yo.

Ella estaba con Joe, de pie cerca a ella, molestándola con su iPhone, sin embargo, pude sentir sus ojos en mí mientras pasamos y todavía me miraba cuando miré hacia atrás. Sus ojos se quedaron en mí mientras se tragó una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo sexy y seductora sin siquiera intentarlo. Luego Joe la codeó y regresó a hablar con él, probablemente olvidándose de mí instantáneamente porque ella era así, cuando yo estaba fuera de su vista estaba fuera de su mente. Cuando una chica no estaba cerca de ella, ella estaba fuera de su mente instantáneamente, olvidándose completamente de ella, o en este caso, de mí.

—Odio a esa chica —gruñó Finn, aparentemente notando cuando miré hacia atrás.

—Oh y yo adoro a Kitty —respondí, haciéndolo sonar como si estuviéramos en la misma situación, pero no lo estábamos, ni siquiera un poco cerca.

A Kitty en verdad parecía gustarle Finn y Quinn sólo parecía estar jugando conmigo para molestar a mi novio.

En la semana siguiente, las cosas parecían estar mejorando entre Finn y yo. Ya no peleábamos y él estaba siendo extra pendiente y dulce conmigo, me escribía poemas románticos, canciones de amor y esas cosas. Soy una completa enamoradiza, una tonta por esa clase de cosas.

Así que, estaba más que angustiada cuando llegué al colegio la mañana del lunes. Kurt me había llevado ya que Finn tenía práctica de futbol antes de clase. Justo cuando entramos al edificio de la escuela, Tina agarró mi brazo luciendo preocupada y ansiosa podía notarlo sólo por su expresión, eso hizo que mi corazón estuviera en mi garganta.

—Finn está a punto de conseguir que golpeen su cabeza —dijo ella.

Un violento temblor se apresuró por mi cuerpo cuando hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo. Había una gran multitud de estudiantes reunidos cerca al casillero de Finn, demasiados para que pudiera ver qué estaba pasando pero pude averiguarlo fácilmente. Uno de los compañeros de equipo de él, estaba a punto de llevar a cabo sus amenazas. Finn los molestó, él trataba de ser molesto, tratando de probar que era fuerte y eso los hizo enojar.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Me apresuré hacia la muchedumbre de curiosos, traté de pasar por la pelea hasta llegar a él. Llegué lo suficientemente cerca para ver qué era lo que pasaba, era Santana López peleando con él, la malvada Santana López.

— ¡Deténganse! —grité—. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Traté de empujarme por el resto de la multitud para llegar hacia Finn y Santana. Mi plan desesperado era apartarlos y hacer que Santana dejara de golpear a Finn. Pero estaba justo ahí cuando alguien me agarró por la cintura, jalándome hacia atrás, era ella…Quinn Fabray.

—No vayas a ahí —gruñó mientras peleaba para liberarme de su agarre—. Berry, vas a terminar herida.

— ¡No! Finn está siendo lastimado —chillé—. ¡Suéltame, Quinn! Tengo que detenerla.

Ella enarcó una ceja pero todavía sostenía mi muñeca, me miró de arriba a abajo como si estuviera dejando en claro que era pequeña.

— ¿Cómo vas a detenerla?

Tragué, a punto de tartamudear algo pero luego me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Resultaría masacrada si me acercaba a la lanza de puños salvajes y violentos. Tragué de nuevo, mirando los ojos verdes de Quinn, rogando completamente, aunque sabía que era en vano. A Quinn no le gustaba Finn, en verdad no le gustaba. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Los detendrías? ¿Por favor? ¿Por mí?

— ¿Yo? —Alzó sus cejas, mirándome como si le hubiera pedido lanzar una bote de basura de la cafetería en su cabeza, algo asqueroso y desagradable.

—¡No!—Soltó mi brazo, dando un paso lejos de mí—. ¡No! De ninguna manera, el chico lo tenía merecido.

—Quinn, por favor, le están dando una paliza. ¡Por favor!

Ella se estremeció mientras rogué.

— ¿Por favor, Quinn? ¿Por favor, por favor?

Ella miró al techo, apretando su mandíbula. Finalmente, me miró a los ojos, pareciendo estar considerando mi petición aunque luciendo visiblemente arrepentida por eso.

— ¿Por favor?

Dejó escapar una exhalación, golpeando el casillero junto a ella, luego se movió hacia la multitud y agarró el brazo de Santana como si fuera nada.

—La pelea se terminó —indicó Quinn.

— ¿Qué? De ninguna manera. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Quinn? —Santana trató de liberarse del agarre de Quinn pero ella presionó su brazo contra su espalda.

—Se terminó. Corrí hacia mi estúpido novio ensangrentado, demasiado preocupada y ansiosa por él para agradecerle a Quinn o incluso reconocer su ayuda.

Pero esa tarde en la clase de cocina hicimos unas gordas galletas de doble chocolate que eran inmensas. Y cada quien pudo tomar dos. Así que puse una en una bolsa para Finn y otra en otra bolsa para Quinn. Iba a dársela justo después de clase, pero entonces no pude… esperé en su casillero para dársela, pero cuando la vi venir me acobardé y corrí lejos. Así que en vez de eso, toda la clase de francés trabajé en un poema de agradecimiento, también era lindo, me gustó, pero lo hice un poco vago y casi imposible de entender porque decidí que se lo iba a dejar de manera anónima. Nunca sabría que era de mi parte o por qué era. Sólo sabría que hizo algo bueno y alguien la apreciaba…

Pensé que era un poco romántico.

Me fui de clase más temprano diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño, luego me apresuré y lo utilicé para que no fuera una mentira. Luego corrí a su casillero y metí mi poema por la pequeña abertura en la puerta y después, pegué la galleta, todavía en su bolsa afuera del casillero.

Luego ¡zas!, salí corriendo por el corredor muy rápidamente para que yo no estuviera cerca de ella o de su casillero cuando descubriera la galleta y el poema.


	11. Capítulo 10 Lucy

**10**

 **Lucy**

Así que eso fue lo que pasó, le agradecí a Quinn a mi propia manera retorcida y tímida. Luego, fui a trabajar para intentar olvidarme de ella y resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, mucho más difícil.

La cosa era su beso, me encontré pensándola mucho tiempo, constantemente. La pensaba en la noche antes de dormirme, cuando estaba escribiendo una canción de amor o un poema, cuando me estaba cepillando los dientes o simplemente cuando estaba sacando la basura, todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estaba besando a Finn, eso era enfermo hasta para mí.

¡No podía evitarlo! Los pensamientos del beso de Quinn simplemente entraban en mí y volvían mi cerebro frágil y confuso. Así por semanas… Semanas y semanas. Así que, cuando Finn y yo finalmente rompimos por primera vez estaba destrozada pero no devastada, porque bueno, sus besos no me provocaban tanto como los de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Cuando atrapé a Finn sentándose muy cerca a Kitty en la biblioteca, no besándose pero prácticamente, ambos estaban fundidos como si estuvieran estudiando y él jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. ¡Jugaba con él! Lo enredaba alrededor de su dedo mientras la miraba como si fuera una diosa del amor desde el campo de futbol para hacer todas las fantasías de un chico realidad.

Ver eso fue como un golpe en mi estómago, sus acciones lo habían provocado además había sido culpa de sus ojos, de la manera en que la miraba, como diciendo: «Te deseo».

Ver esa escena traumatizó mi corazón, enserio sentí que moriría justo en ese momento a causa de mi corazón roto. Sin embargo, tomé una respiración temblorosa diciéndome que había sido suficiente. No podía soportar eso, no más, a él le gustaba así de simple y sencillo. Podía notarlo por la manera en la que la estaba mirando, sonriéndole y babeando por ella. Comencé a temblar, sudar y prácticamente a doblarme por el dolor.

Él era mi novio pero por la manera como estaba actuando con ella, nunca lo entendería ni mucho menos lo comprendería, no en un millón de años. Era más como si estuvieran enamorados y fueran a comenzar a besarse en cualquier segundo, justo en la mesa de la biblioteca. Está bien, sabía que eso no pasaría, Finn nunca me engañaría, pero para mí en ese momento, me estaba engañando, con sus ojos, su corazón y sus dedos que enrollaban los rizos de Kitty Wilde.

Así que, en vez de ir a la biblioteca y hablar con él como se suponía que habíamos planeado, corrí a casa, y lloré y lloré y lloré hasta cansarme. Sentí como si un cuchillo hubiera sido clavado en mi pecho, por el mismo Finn. Al día siguiente, rompí con él.

Las siguientes semanas fueron horribles, negras e involucraron que me sintiera tonta e infantil. La cosa era que estaba confundida además de herida. Confundida por mis sentimientos y herida porque mi novio (o ahora ex) estaba loco por otra chica.

Finn seguía enviándome mensajes y mensajes diciendo cosas como: Te extraño, Rachel sólo habla contigo, yo nunca le devolvía ninguno de ellos. Estaba esperando (ilusionada) algo más grande, algo que hiciera o me convenciera de que había cometido un error, algo que me asegurara que todavía éramos el uno para el otro… algo que me ayudara a sentirme segura de nuevo en nuestra relación y me ayudara a creer que todavía nos pertenecíamos. Sólo necesitaba eso. Estuve esperando mucho pero nunca llegó.

El lunes fue horrible, giré en la esquina para dirigirme a Biología pero me detuve en seco. Ahí estaba Finn dirigiéndose a su casillero agarrado de la mano con Kitty. Todo dentro de mí murió. No pude respirar ni moverme. Él sintió mis ojos porque me miró mientras estaba sonriendo y hablando, sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y se estremeció, dejando caer la mano de ella como si estuviera en llamas. Kitty lo notó. Quitó la atención de sus amigas para dirigirse a Finn con una mirada de desconcierto, luego sus ojos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí, viendo que nos veíamos ambos.

Viéndolos juntos, mi corazón se marchitó. Todo dentro de mí murió, justo ahí en el casillero de él, dolió tanto. ¡Y luego como si yo fuera el problema ella me miró! ¡Me miró! Entrecerró sus ojos, pasó su brazo por el de Finn y se acurrucó junto a él. Él lucía tenso e incómodo pero no la apartó. Eso finalmente me hizo moverme. Corrí hacia el baño de las chicas y me quedé en un cubículo tratando de respirar y no llorar, pero no funcionó. Me perdí la mayor parte del segundo periodo porque estaba sollozando.

Luego, cuando estaba en clase de francés tratando de escuchar a la Srta. Feefee y no pensar en mi novio, me llegó un mensaje de Finn que decía: Mira, ¿qué esperabas, Rachel? Ni siquiera me hablas.

No respondí su mensaje. En cambio, me encargué de mis ojos, limpiándolos una y otra vez, seguían llenándose pero yo seguía alejando las lágrimas antes de que pudiera derramarse, incluso cuando estaba ocupada tratando de bloquear mis emociones y no tratando de sollozar de nuevo. No sabía qué esperaba de él, no tenía idea, sólo seguía esperando que de alguna manera fuera a cortejarme de nuevo. Incluso ahora esperaba eso pero era una tonta. Sabía que no quería un novio que estuviera enamorado de otra chica y él lo estaba.

Y lo más confuso era que yo estaba medio enamorada de otra chica. Bueno, eso creía.

Solo que no quería estarlo en lo absoluto, no quería enamorarme de Quinn Fabray. Era tan idiota estar enamorada de ella, era estúpido. Bueno, Tina estaba realmente enamorada de ella, a ella le gustaban las chicas y los chicos rudos, ella era su tipo. Ella no salía con nadie, sólo los codiciaba desde lejos. Hablaba mucho de ella siempre diciendo cosas como: «Si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad saltaría sobre Quinn y besaría sus suaves labios como almohadas hasta que no pudiera respirar». Siempre decía cosas así. Era divertido, aunque tenía que admitir que aunque Quinn era ruda y salvaje con las porristas, sus labios eran hermosos y sedosos como almohadas suaves. Y sus besos habían sido tan gentiles y dulces y mmm. ¡Ugh! ¡Ugh, Ugh, Ugh! No quería pensar en sus besos… no quería pensar en Quinn.

Era la culpa de Finn que yo de repente estuviera pensando en Lucy y sí ahora la llamaba así, aunque solo para mí, porque se escuchaba más adorable y tierno como en verdad era ella. Si él no hubiera ido a esa fiesta y no se hubiera besado en el armario con Kitty, yo nunca, jamás, hubiera entrado con Lucy, ahora, ¿cómo era yo? era un desastre. Adolorida y deseando una chica que era equivocada para mí. Era patético, desesperado y me hacía sentir estúpida. Así que, intenté alejarme de Lucy, aunque el plan apestó y dolió, ya que estaba realmente enamorada de ella y quería verla cada minuto del día. Sin embargo, fue fácil evadirla ya que no tenía ninguna clase con ella pero la veía en la escuela algunas veces, usualmente con una chica zorra o dos. Cuando me atrapaba mirándola, me daba una lenta sonrisa como si encontrara entretenido que yo estuviera enamorada de ella, y cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de la escuela ella me decía, «mi Tres Minutos en el Cielo».

Ella no sabía que era mía también. Sólo que sí, está bien, probablemente sí lo sabía. Lo presentía por la manera en la que me sonreía y veía. ¡Ugh! Pero de todos modos, traté de superarlo, y superar a Finn. Decidí que me gustaría otro chico, Mike Chang. Parecía que era el correcto para mí.

Estaba en muchas de mis clases de honores y un montón de comités escolares como yo. Parecía perfecto y seguro. Parecía que no rompería mi corazón porque simplemente no me gustaba pero supuse que podría gustarme lo suficiente. Lo suficiente para ayudarme a superar mi corazón atormentado, superar mi ruptura y mis enamoramientos ridículos.

Y tal vez con suerte olvidaría a Finn y a Lucy. Y en verdad lo intenté, él era agradable y parecía que le gustaba mucho y teníamos mucho en común. Además, él estaba en el Club Glee y le gustaba el canto y en esos días me gustaban los cantantes ya que Quinn cantaba en una genial banda.

Así que le sonreía a Mike y traté de actuar interesada en él cuando me hablaba, lo cual no pasaba desde que Finn y yo rompimos. De todos modos, parecía un buen plan tenerlo como distracción, seguir adelante. Al menos así era cómo me sentía algunas veces.

Por el resto de la semana, le sonreí como si mundo fuera brillante y soleado y como si él ayudara a hacerlo de esa manera. Sonreí, sonreí, sonreí mientras adentro estaba muriendo.

El viernes de la semana siguiente durante la hora del almuerzo, Mike vino y se sentó en la cafetería con Kurt, Tina y yo. Nunca había hecho eso antes y era un gran paso. Me encogí cuando se deslizó en el asiento junto a mí aunque tenía esta sonrisa dulce y un poco astuta, como: «Mírame, lo que me estoy atreviendo a hacer por ti». Fue lindo. Solo que él estaba sentado en el lugar donde Finn solía sentarse, de cierto modo, fue un alivio tener a alguien sentándose ahí, tomando el lugar de Finn pero también me hizo sentir como si mi estómago estuviera lleno de piedras, porque no era Finn y no estaba muy segura de que estuviera lista para tener a alguien más tomándolo.

Era confuso, tendría a mis amigos rascándose sus cabezas si lo supieran, había deseado tener alguien que tomara el lugar de él como Kitty parecía haber tomado el mío. Así que, estuve llena con intrincadas y revueltas emociones. Sin embargo, me senté tratando de actuar como si Mike se nos hubiera unido.

Toda la semana había estado enviándole al pobre chico señales, de manera confusa alentándolo como si estuviera lista para esto, de alguien que tomara el lugar de Finn.

Incapaz de comer mi almuerzo debido a las rocas en mi estómago, me sentí congelada escuchando a Mike diciéndome sobre este concierto al que iba a ir el próximo viernes. Estaba bastante segura de que iba a invitarme así que actúe interesada en la banda aunque no lo estuviera. Me sentí ansiosa y enferma y no estaba segura de que fueran solo nervios ya que no había salido con otro chico que no fuera Finn en dos años o si en verdad no quería ir al concierto con Mike, no quería salir con él por una noche entera. El pensamiento me deprimió e hizo que me doliera el corazón. Sin embargo, lo escuché o fingí hacerlo con una falsa sonrisa pegada a mi rostro, pero dentro estaba pensando: ¿Qué quiero? No tenía idea. ¿Quería volver con Finn? ¿Quería terminar para siempre con él, aunque no había vuelta atrás? ¿En verdad quería seguir adelante, salir con otro chico incluso si en verdad no me gustaba? ¿Qué quiero? Sólo pasaba por mi mente una y otra vez ¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero? Y luego ella pasó… Lucy.

Eso capturó mi atención por un segundo. Hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mis palmas sudaran. Y pienso que pude haber gemido. Sé que Tina lo hizo. Había suspirado por un segundo, Lucy fue la única cosa en mi mente, la única cosa. El recuerdo de ella y yo solas en el armario. No hubo nada más, nada en el mundo, ninguna cafetería, ninguna ansiedad por lugares o citas. Sólo las gentiles manos de ella y su boca seductora me tuvieron jadeando.

Después de suspirar, Lucy volteó hacia atrás, hacia nuestra mesa, como si pudiera sentir mis ojos en ella. ¡Oh!

Mi corazón se revolvió en mi pecho y alejé mi mirada de ella como si verla me repudiara, aunque ya me había atrapado mirándola de manera soñadora y hambrienta. Sin embargo, alejé la mirada y me rehusé a mirarla de nuevo, sólo que fue difícil porque ahora podía sentir sus ojos en mí. De todas maneras, traté de no mirarla tanto al saber qué vería si la observaba y ver la sonrisa asombrada de ella. Así que no miré. Tenía mis orejas rojas y mis mejillas calientes y sonrojadas. Comencé a hablarle a Mike millones de palabras por minuto con una voz chillona, sin tener idea de qué estaba diciendo, sólo esperando que Lucy pudiera verme para que así yo no fuera una niña tonta con un tonto enamoramiento escolar por ella, sin siquiera saber que ella existía, no tenía idea porque estaba completamente, completamente enamorada de la capitana de porristas de nuestro instituto. Así era cómo quería que pareciera y supongo que así se vio.

Al menos para Finn. Lo sé porque me llegó un mensaje de texto de su parte. Abrí mi iPhone preguntándome qué decía. Toda la semana había estado enviándome mensajes como: Hablemos, Rachel, Por favor Cosas como esas. Cuando vi su mensaje, mi estómago cayó. Envió una foto de mí, en este momento, en la cafetería sonriendo con el rostro sonrojado y feliz mirando a Mike. En la imagen, parecíamos una pareja cercana e íntima, enamorada y lista para comenzar a besarnos.

Bajo la foto, Finn había escrito: ¿En serio?

Hizo mi corazón doliera y se pusiera retorcido y frenético, más de lo que ya estaba. Tragué fuertemente, cerrando mi iPhone mientras escaneaba de manera involuntaria la cafetería llena. Lo primero que noté fue que Lucy se había ido. Mi corazón tuvo una repentina puñalada de decepción. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que estuviera ahí de pie, mirándome? ¡Estúpida!

Tampoco vi a Finn, en ninguna parte.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Mike—. ¿Eran malas noticias? —Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia mi iPhone—. Pareces un poco enferma.

—Um, sí —respondí incapaz de concentrarme en él o en lo que estaba diciendo.

Mis ojos siguieron moviéndose por la cafetería, con las palabras « ¿En serio?» saltando en mi cerebro.

—Um, sí, me siento enferma —agregué sin mentir en absoluto. Me levanté de la mesa, agarrando mi estómago—. Voy a ir a la oficina de la enfermera.

Kurt y Tina estuvieron junto a mí en el segundo que me apresuré hacia la salida de la cafetería.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —La voz de Kurt era dulce, como si me estuviera regañando—. ¿Por qué dejaste a Mike de esa manera? Iba a invitarte a salir.

Respiré con un suspiro tembloroso, luego les mostré el mensaje de Finn.

Kurt hizo un sonido de reproche, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué clase de juego tonto está jugando? Solo déjalo ir, Rachel. Él estuvo en la fiesta del viernes de Brittany con Kitty. Se estaban besando.

Agarré mi estómago más fuertemente, sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeada. Mi corazón se apretó con dolor. Apenas podía respirar, sin embargo tuve la desesperación de gritarle a Kurt. Lo miré, incapaz de decir algo por el miedo a llorar. Finalmente, dejé salir este pequeño sollozo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La mirada de Kurt se dirigió hacia Tina, luego de vuelta a mí.

—Sólo estábamos tratando de ahorrarte el drama. A él le vale, sólo déjalo pasar y sigue adelante con Mike. Él es buena persona.

—Y es lindo —añadió Tina.

—Y le gustas definitivamente —Kurt hizo este sonido de duda que hace cuando va a dejar en claro que te desafía a negarlo—. Te estuvo mirando todo el almuerzo como si quisiera comerte. Y le hiciste pensar que también te gustaba, admítelo, Rachel, toda la semana estuviste alentándolo, sonriéndole y ligándolo, riéndote con sus patéticas bromas ensayadas.

Mordí mi labio. Sonaba patético, pero ella tenía razón. Quería que me gustara. ¡Ugh! En verdad no me podía concentrar en esta conversación, o en los ojos confundidos y heridos de Mike viajando hacia mí a través de la cafetería, luciendo como: «¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando iba a invitarte a salir?» No me podía concentrar en eso. Tenía demasiado dolor, sentía como si un cuchillo estuviera en mi corazón y estuviera sangrando por el piso.

¿Finn había ido a una fiesta con Kitty? ¿Estaban besándose? ¿Ya? De repente, estaba sudorosa, temblorosa y lista para vomitar. Sabía que era estúpido, que debería haber estado preparada para esta clase de noticias, pero no lo estaba. Pensaba seriamente que volveríamos de alguna manera. Necesitaba escapar de mis amigos, los ojos de Mike y de Finn, donde fuera que estuviera. Necesitaba estar sola para que pudiera acurrucarme en una pequeña bola y llorar.

—Miren, regresen con Mike—balbuceé, todavía agarrando mi estómago.

Él parecía triste, sentado ahí solo pero tenía que irme. Me dirigí a la salida. Tenía que salir de aquí. Corrí fuera de la cafetería y hacia el baño más cercano. Era el mismo en el

cual había llorado hace unas semanas. Me encerré en el mismo cubículo que antes y ahora mi sollozo era natural.


	12. Capítulo 11 Plan de Lucy Fabray

**11**

 **PLAN DE LUCY FABRAY**

El viernes siguiente fui al concierto con Mike, no fue horrible sino un poco incómodo. Antes de que aceptara ir con él, le expliqué que aunque Finn y yo habíamos terminado oficialmente no estaba lista para tener citas todavía. Así que fuimos al concierto como amigos, sin embargó, él me besó en las escaleras al final de la noche. No estaba esperando eso y fue incómodo aunque no terrible. No tenía idea de qué lo hizo pensar que debería hacer eso.

Pasé el resto de la semana escribiendo largos y triste pasajes en mi diario acerca de cuán terrible era terminar con alguien si sabías que si se había terminado era lo mejor. Sin embargo, es difícil, difícil ver como la otra persona sigue adelante, porque habían estado juntos tanto tiempo. Escribí poema trágico tras poema trágico. Luego una canción que me hizo llorar, principalmente porque me hizo pensar en Finn y ese ensayo que había escrito antes de que en verdad lo conociera y como habíamos escrito toneladas de canciones juntos. Justo como la que estaba escribiendo ahora, sólo que ahora era doloroso escribirla porque estaba sola y parecía que siempre iba a estarlo, sin jamás encontrar un chico que también le gustara escribir canciones. Supe que había sido afortunada al encontrar a Finn.

Planeé pasar la noche del domingo sollozando y escribiendo todo lo que había escrito en mi diario a la computadora. (Escribo todo con lápiz en este cuaderno viejo y desgastado que llevo conmigo todo el tiempo, entonces si lo que escribo parece valer la pena, después lo escribo en una carpeta, la llamé _«Mi Vida»_ (es una carpeta bastante patética.)

De todos modos, mis planes se dañaron cuando mi tía llamó a mi papá Leroy para invitarla a un viaje a Los Ángeles esta noche. Mi tía había ganado ese viaje por un programa de juegos de la TV e iba a ir con su novio, pero él terminó echándose para atrás al último minuto porque era un verdadero tonto. Así que, aunque mi papá normalmente no empacaría y se iría, de manera inesperada lo hizo, la razón era que mi tía estaba triste porque su novio era un tonto. Así que mi papá fue e hizo que mi hermana Barbra viniera de su intercambio en New York y se quedara conmigo ya que mi otro para Hiram tampoco se encontraba porque estaba de viaje de negocios, y me quedaría sola. Leroy insistía que sería divertido tener a Barbra en casa, yo sabía que no lo sería. Ella es mi gemela y va a otra escuela, pero parecíamos totalmente distintas, no tenemos nada en común. No es como si nos odiáramos simplemente no tenemos nada que decirnos, ella es una chica fiestera, aterradora y sale con gente como Quinn Fabray, no ella en sí, sólo gente parecida, tal vez incluso con Santana López, no lo sé. En verdad no sé mucho de mi hermana. Pero de todos modos, ella fue a casa así que no pude sollozar mientras escribía cosas en mi computadora, en cambio, fuimos al cine.

El novio de Barbra, Zyan, trabajaba en el cine local del centro comercial así que nos dejó entrar gratis lo cual era grandioso porque papi Leroy me dio cincuenta dólares antes de irse, quería guardarlos ya que estaba ahorrando para una guitarra. No sabía tocar una, no sabía nada sobre ellas pero quería una. Quería aprender a tocar, había querido tocar desde siempre, desde la secundaria, desde que vi a Lucy tocar su guitarra con su banda en el show de talentos de la escuela y de repente tuve un interés renovado. Ahora quería tocar y mucho. Y estuve agradecida porque el novio de Barbra tuviera que trabajar porque así no pudo ver la película con nosotras, porque terminamos viendo una película romántica, no fue una buena película pero me hizo sollozar.

—Esto es un trabajo para superman—dijo ella.

Me compró helado de pastel de chocolate en un cono cubierto con chocolate blanco y me dijo sobre la perdedora con la que solía salir, Santana.

—Estaba tan enamorada de ella —repuso—. La latina me engañaba así que tuve que terminar con ella. Fue tan duro y lloré todo el tiempo. Ahora estoy saliendo con Zyan y estoy tan feliz. —Lamió su helado, luego continuó con una risa—. Ahora, por supuesto, Santana me llama todo el tiempo, queriendo que volvamos, pero de ninguna manera. Ella es una zorra… Estoy tan bien sin ella.

Fue casi confortante escucharla decir eso. Que la ruptura la había puesto triste, pero ahora, después del corazón roto, estaba feliz y mejor, la cosa era que Finn no era un perro y lo extrañaba.

Y no estaba segura de si estaba mejor sin él o no, parecía que no.

La mañana siguiente me desperté sintiéndome optimista, no respecto a Finn. Eso parecía haber terminado, lo quisiera o no, simplemente era como era. Así que decidí intentar estar bien con eso. Decidí intentar que me gustara más Mike Chang, después de todo, él en verdad era perfecto para mí. Era un chico agradable, yo le gustaba mucho y era lindo. Todos dijeron que seríamos la pareja perfecta, así que estaba bien. Le daría más que una oportunidad, lo intentaría aun más.

Eso era lo que estaba pensando antes de la escuela, pero luego algo malo sucedió.

Barbra me convenció de conducir el auto de papá a la escuela porque bueno, papá no estaba y ahí estaba su auto en el garaje, sin ser usado, y tendríamos que tomar el autobús a la escuela sino lo tomábamos. Y bueno, Leroy no dijo que no podía llevar su auto a la escuela. Nunca antes lo hice porque él siempre lo necesitaba. Esta vez no contestó su iPhone para preguntarle. Así que al final tomamos su auto y luego algo malo sucedió…

Barbra me hizo detenerme en 7—eleven por un refresco antes de la escuela, el día estaba nublado, realmente nublado. Estábamos dando marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento cuando accidentalmente choqué con un bote de basura. Y cuando quiero decir nosotras, la verdad era otra, había sido yo. (Está bien, no soy la mejor conductora, lo admito.)

Así que, fue así de fatal. Especialmente porque justo en ese momento, recibí un mensaje de texto de papá diciendo que debía estar de regreso para esta tarde. (¡Esta tarde!) El novio de mi tía terminó queriendo ir a Los Ángeles después de todo, ¡Idiota! Papá dijo que estaba con un montón de trabajo así que estaba feliz de que las cosas resultaran de ese modo. ¡Pero yo no lo estaba! ¡Tenía que arreglar el auto ahora mismo! Estaba enloqueciendo.

Barbra miró el golpe en el parachoques y se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa pero no era ella quien iba a tener que pagarlo o escuchar a Hiram gritar por eso. (No que papá fuera a gritar pero estaría molesto por no preguntar a papi Leroy si podía llevarlo)

—No está tan mal —sonrió.

¿Tan mal? ¡No está tan mal! El parachoques estaba de pérdida total. Está bien, tal vez no de pérdida total pero notablemente arruinado, ya saben, soy muy dramática a veces. Estaba temblorosa y sin saber qué hacer, necesitaba arreglar ese auto y sólo tenía cincuenta dólares y dudaba que eso fuera suficiente. Sólo que ¿cuánto sería suficiente? No tenía idea de cuánto costaría ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Más? ¿Mucho más? No tenía idea en absoluto y tenía un examen en la primera clase al cual no podía faltar y no sabía a dónde llevar el auto para que lo arreglaran, cómo llegar allí o cómo regresaría a la escuela cuando lo llevara y ¡ugh! la lista seguía y seguía. Tenía mi cabeza corriendo.

Sin embargo, no dije nada en voz alta, sólo miré el auto; tenía mi pulso acelerado, mi cabeza ardiendo y mis ojos humedeciéndose. Supongo que Barbra podía notar que estaba enloqueciendo porque dijo.

—Relájate, Rachel.

Como si estuviera gritando, haciendo un berrinche o algo así.

Ella fue al grano y me dijo que su ex novia Santana miraría el auto, tenía mecánica automotriz en el primer periodo y podía arreglarlo.

Lo expresó como: _caso cerrado, no es un problema._

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Anoche había dicho que Santana era una zorra, sin embargo, no pude evitar ilusionarme un poco porque que me arreglaran el auto en terreno de la escuela mientras yo podía quedarme en la escuela y ser una chica buena, hacer mi examen e ir a las clases eso sería perfecto. Sólo que eso sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mordí mi labio.

— ¿Me ayudará?

Barbra evadió la pregunta.

—Me ayudará a mí —Sonó como si no hubiera duda—. Puede ser una idiota y no tener idea de cómo tratar a una chica pero sabe de autos.

Troté de regreso al lado del conductor y me deslicé dentro. Esperaba que mi hermana supiera de qué estaba hablando.

Todo el primer periodo me preocupé por mi auto, lo cual me hizo más difícil concentrarme en mi examen. Barbra había llevado mi auto al taller de nuestra escuela antes del primer periodo, indicó que necesitaba hablar de eso con Santana en privado, estaba bien con eso, lo que fuera que necesitara hacer con ella en privado, bueno, no quería saberlo y sólo quería mi auto arreglado. Y esperaba, esperaba, esperaba que no me costara miles de dólares. Le envíe dos mensajes durante la clase, nunca me respondió ninguno. Tenía mi estómago retorcido.

Cuando salí de la clase de primer periodo ahí estaba ella, esperándome afuera de la puerta. Estaba sonriendo y luciendo mmm... No lo sé. ¿Pícara? La parte de la sonrisa me alivió. ¿La parte pícara? No tanto. Hizo que mi corazón se agitara, sin saber qué hacer, si estar ansiosa o emocionada.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunté—. ¿Santana dijo que arreglaría mi auto?

—Oh, Santana no vino hoy a la escuela.

— ¿Quéééé?

Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeada en el estómago, especialmente porque lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, todavía luciendo maliciosa, eso me molestó. Hiram iba a enloquecer y nunca me dejaría usar el auto de nuevo, jamás, y lo peor nunca podría comprar mi guitarra. Iba a deberle dinero hasta la universidad, tal vez hasta después de eso. Esto me hacía sudar, me doliera la cabeza y la sonrisa de Barbra quería que la golpeara.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás sonriendo? —respondí.

La sonrisa de Barbra creció.

—Porque, Santana no estaba pero había otra chica —Su sonrisa se volvió más grande y más pícara—. Ella dijo que lo haría, sólo necesitas pagar por los materiales y —se rió— , tienes que besarla.

Pestañeé.

— ¿Qué?

Se rió de nuevo, luego alzó sus manos como si tampoco pudiera creerlo.

—Eso fue lo que pidió.

Mi estómago de repente estaba girando extrañamente.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —Mi voz cayó mientras preguntaba, porque estaba bastante segura de quién había sido.

Lo ojos de Barbra bailaron, como si esto fuera muy cómico y no pudiera esperar a ver mi rostro cuando escuchara la respuesta.

— ¿Conoces a esa chica capitana de porristas? ¿Quinn… la sexy Quinn Fabray?... —

Sonrió embobada—. Yo lo haría, tiene labios hermosos ¿No crees que tiene labios hermosos?

Tragué.

Sí, pensaba que tenía labios hermosos. He fantaseado con esos labios suyos noche tras

noche, sin parar, por meses porque fueron asombrosos, gentiles, dulces y mmm...

Así que, no. De ninguna manera, no podía besarla de nuevo.

Me tomó demasiado superar ese beso, dejar de desearla. (Está bien, no he dejado.) Pero me tomó hasta anoche decidirme de verdad concentrarme en volver con chicos agradables, chicos con los cuales podía salir de verdad y sostenerme de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela. Chicos como Mike. Quien justo este mañana decidí que era con quien saldría porque Mike Chang y yo juntos tiene sentido y Lucy estaba mal… Mal del todo.

Así que no, no podía besarla de nuevo. Simplemente no podía.

Barbra se rió, como si fuera muy divertido ver mi rostro enrojecerse como un tomate. ¡Grrr! Se puso brillo de labios y resumió su reunión con Quinn la sexy Quinn Fabray capitana de porristas.

—Dijo que lo haría gratis. Sólo tienes que pagar por las luces traseras y esas cosas. Dijo que valdría alrededor de cuarenta dólares.

—¿Cuarenta dólares? — Alcé mis cejas. ¡Tenía cuarenta dólares!

Prácticamente salté, está bien, salté de arriba a abajo.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Enserio?

Rió.

—Eso y el beso.

Moví mi brazo como para hacer a un lado su comentario, como si fuera tonto.

—Sólo estaba molestando, no va a hacer hacerme eso.

De repente supe que no lo haría, o de todas maneras, estaba bastante segura de que no lo haría. Sólo le gustaba molestar a Finn y parecía que se encontraba divirtiéndose hacerlo con la pequeña boba Rachel Berry que estaba enamorada de ella. Era como si pudiera molestarme a mí y a Finn con un sólo beso pero no era como si Finn y yo estuviéramos realmente en el radar de Lucy, no es como si estuviera pendiente de la relación de Finn y yo. Probablemente no tenía idea de que habíamos roto. Estaba bastante segura de que el beso perdería toda su diversión si no era para hacer enojar a Finn.

—Oh no lo sé, Rachel —agregó Barbra—. Quinn parecía bastante seria al respecto, la chica va a tener que perderse clases para trabajar en tu auto.

Por un momento, eso me tocó, profundamente, luego mi cerebro gritó: ¡despierta, Rachel! Es de Quinn de quien estamos hablando. La maldita y salvaje Quinn. Quinn, la sexy Quinn. Ella no hacía favores, hacía bromas, y lanzaba smoothies por los pasillos. Y cosas malvadas. (Excepto cuando estaba haciendo cosas buenas como alejar a la salvaje y malvada Santana López de Finn cuando se lo pedí o ayudarme a llevar mis libros pero eso no sucedía muy a menudo.)

Hice una mueca, pero más para un show que algo más, porque en verdad, todavía me había sonrojado.

— ¿Quinn siquiera va a clases?

Barbra sonrió como si no hubiera pensando en eso.

—No lo sé, probablemente no, supongo que tienes un punto a favor. —Abrió su IPhone—. Así que se supone que debo enviarle un mensaje y dejarle saber si tenemos un trato. ¿Lo tenemos?

Mordí mi labio, luego asentí.

—Claro —Tuve que aclarar mi garganta porque estaba seca—. Seguro… tenemos un trato.

Así que mi cabeza no estaba en las clases mientras pasaba por ellas. Traté de escuchar a mis profesores pero todo lo que en verdad escuchaba era una pregunta persistente en mi cabeza. ¿En verdad voy a volver a besar a Lucy? El pensamiento me volvió babosa y pegajosa por dentro. Tuvo mi corazón a un ritmo frenético y salvaje e hizo que las palmas de mi mano sudaran tanto que no pude sostener mi lapicero de manera apropiada pero no…Obviamente no iba a besarla. Por supuesto que no.

Todavía me estaba convenciendo de eso pero parecía bastante definitivo que no iba a hacerlo. Lucy sólo estaba molestando, siempre estaba bromeando. No sentía algo por mí, no estaba deseando volverme a besar. Yo era una broma para ella. Finn y yo éramos especies diferentes para ella, en serio, para ella éramos aliens, criaturas diferentes y sorprendentes, divertidas para molestar. Podía notar que pensaba eso por la manera en que siempre me estaba sonriendo. Pensaba que yo era extraña. ¿Y yo teniendo que besarla de nuevo? Era una broma para envenenar a Finn de nuevo. Eso era… tenía que serlo, ella era la sexy Quinn, la Chica Mala, la más popular y superheroína de la escuela. Deshacía personas en los pasillos del instituto y seducía chicas cuando cantaba en su magnífica banda. Luego jugaba con los corazones de las chicas nunca teniendo una relación con ellas. Sí tenía una… Iba de chica mala en chica mala, nunca nada serio.

Sólo pasando el rato.

Así que, definitivamente estaba segura de que no estaba deseando mi beso. No le importaba si lo obtenía o no. Sólo estaba jugando como siempre. Y enfrentémoslo, yo no era su tipo, en lo absoluto. Estaba tan lejos de serlo que era gracioso tal vez por eso era que siempre sonreía cuando me veía venir, mi enamoramiento por ella era una gran y enorme broma. Al igual que ella queriendo que la besara, también era una broma era parte de su humor perverso que seriamente no entendía en lo absoluto.

Me llegó un mensaje de Barbra durante el quinto periodo. Envió _: ¿Estás practicando tu_ _fruncimiento de labios?_

Luego escribió de nuevo después de eso _: ¡He escuchado que la sexy capitana de_ _porristas Quinn es una besadora genial!_

Me hundí en mi silla, lo había escuchado bien pero no de mi parte. No le dije que antes había besado a la magnífica e interesante Lucy Quinn Fabray, no le dije nada. De hecho, hasta este fin de semana no creía que hubiera tenido una conversación real con Barbra desde la primaria. Así que estaba necia a compartir con ella algo tan grande como eso, porque, para mí, besarla fue enorme…. Gigantesco.

Respondí el mensaje: _No va a hacer que la bese, sólo estaba bromeando._

Ahora estaba casi segura de eso. Entre más avanzaba el día, más segura me volvía. Sin embargo, estaba sudando, temblando y mi corazón latía como un martillo cuando me permitía pensar en los suaves y sexis labios de Lucy o sus cálidas y suaves manos en un armario.

Barbra respondió: _Ya veremos, hermanita._

El plan era que recogiera mi auto del taller mecánico de la escuela después de que sonara la última campana, con todas las clases terminadas y el edificio vacío. Ese era el plan. Barbra y Quinn lo habían hecho en la mañana antes de que la escuela comenzara. Quinn le había dicho a Barbra que le mandara un mensaje cuando yo estuviera de acuerdo con el trato, lo cual hice, estuve de acuerdo pero en verdad no planeaba besarla. En serio, entre más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que a Quinn no le podía importar el besarme. Probablemente ni siquiera quería besarme en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería verme sonrojar, chillar y todo eso. Me dejaría salir cuando escuchara que Finn y yo habíamos terminado. Mi beso ya no tendría valor de entretenimiento para ella. Tan patético como era, mi beso ya no sería ninguna consecuencia para la rubia. Lo cual no era exactamente un pensamiento animado, pero puso mi mente en paz. Después de todo, todavía estaba en la misión de superar a Quinn, besarla de nuevo en serio no iba a ayudar con eso. Me pondría muy, muy, muy lejos de alcanzarlo. Me tendría deseándola hasta la graduación, incluso más. Pasaría el resto de mi vida deseándola.

Así que, de ninguna manera, no iba a pasar por eso. Hice que Barbra me jurara que no me dejaría a solas con ella.

Cuando las clases finalmente terminaron, troté hacia el edificio del taller en la parte trasera de nuestra escuela, arrastrando a Barbra. Para mí, el accidente del auto fue su culpa, nunca habría tomado el auto si no fuera por ella y definitivamente no me habría detenido en 7—eleven. Así que, era como si fuera su culpa. Luego me enteré de que el beso también lo había sido. Mientras caminamos, Barbra me dijo más sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana cuando fue a buscar a Santana en auto mecánica y se dio cuenta de que no había ido a la escuela. Dijo que Quinn comenzó a mirar a mi auto y supo que era mío y quería saber por qué ella estaba conduciéndolo, porque obviamente no sabía que éramos gemelas.

—Le expliqué que eras demasiado tímida para estar alrededor de un montón de mecánicas engreídas.

Me paré en seco. ¡Eso no era lo que sucedió! No era demasiado tímida, ella había dicho que quería preguntarle a Santana en privado. Y sí, está bien, lo admito, Santana es engreída y yo había estado increíblemente aliviada de no tener que estar alrededor cuando Barbra le pidiera un favor. Pero hey, en verdad no había dicho en voz alta que ella era una engreída. Nunca antes había usado la palabra engreída en mi vida.

Tragué, tratando de retener mi rabia.

— ¿Le dijiste a Lucy que creo que es una mecánica engreída? —No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

Se rió tontamente.

—Bueno, ¿tú no? Pero no te preocupes, lo dije de forma juguetona.

Negué con mi cabeza, todavía tratando de contener mi rabia. Nunca antes le había mencionado Lucy a Barbra, jamás. Apenas le hablaba a ella. ¿Cómo pudo decidir qué pensaba que era una engreída? Sin embargo, para el momento que llegamos al edificio, estaba menos enojada y más nerviosa. Lucy sonrió cuando nos vio entrar, lo cual hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y mi cerebro se vaciara. Me mostró el auto de mi papá y chillé con felicidad. Lucía como nuevo.

— ¡Guau! No hay manera de que eso haya podido valer sólo cuarenta dólares. — Incluso yo sabía eso—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Me miró por un momento, luego de regreso al auto.

—Obtuve las partes para reemplazar por un precio barato —susurró—. Conozco a un chico que me debía un favor. Son veinte dólares.

Pestañeé.

— Yey ¿En serio? ¿Sólo veinte dólares?

Sonrió.

—Y el asunto del que hablé con Barbra.

El beso. Alzó sus cejas con consentimiento.

—El beso.

—Sobre eso… —Aclaré mi garganta—. Me estaba preguntando si en verdad teníamos que hacerlo. Quiero decir, ella dijo que yo pensaba que eras una mecánica engreída y no pienso eso, puedo ver cómo eso te haría querer probar un punto o algo así.

Una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

—Me alegra. —Se rió con una risa corta y seca, la sonrisa todavía creciendo—. Pero no lo requería para probar un punto.

—Oh.

Mordí mi labio. De repente, mariposas estaban bailando en mi estómago, desatando un caos.

—Um —respondí vacilante, no tan segura de si quería mencionarlo pero sintiendo como si debiera, porque mi plan era no besarla. Aclaré mi garganta de nuevo, no tan segura de

que pudiera hablar porque sus ojos verdes estaban en mí tan seductores e hipnóticos que apenas podía respirar. Finalmente, lo dejé salir.

—Finn y yo rompimos.

La sonrisa de Lucy aumentó.

—Lo sé.

Oh. Estaba derritiéndome, estaba lista para desmayarme.

Barbra puso sus ojos en blanco.

— ¡Consíganse una habitación, chicas! Se ven como si fueran a saltar una encima de la otra en cualquier segundo.

Eso me hizo sacar mi cabeza de mi embobamiento hormonal y recordar mi plan de superar a Lucy. La cosa número uno que hacer era no besarla. Tragué, sonrojándome y le dirigí una mirada a ella que esperaba que dijera: ayúdame. Le había dicho una y otra vez que no quería besarla. No le dije por qué, supongo que esa era la razón por la cual siguió y siguió todo el día enviándome mensajes sobre sus labios sexys y voluptuosos. Tentándome y haciéndome fantasear constantemente, continuamente sobre armarios, manos, susurros, lenguas y bocas. Ella no sabía mi plan para superarla para que me pudiera gustar un chico normal y agradable, no la sexy y maldita zorra Quinn Fabray.

—Yo te besaré —intervino Barbra de repente.

Movió sus ojos hacia Quinn, medio juguetona y no estaba segura de que si de una forma bizarra, estaba tratando de ayudarme, o si sólo quería que su fantasía de besar a Quinn se hiciera realidad. De cualquier manera, ella era así, una gran ligadora, algunos la llamaban perra pero yo no (porque era mi hermana gemela.)

Quinn inclinó su cabeza y Barbra continuó con una sonrisa engreída y astuta.

—Quiero decir, eso enojaría a Santana completamente.

Confesó como si eso explicara todo, pero obviamente no lo explicaba porque Quinn le enarcó una ceja, pareciendo intentar descifrar a donde iba ella.

— ¿Por qué querría hacer enojara a Santana? —Preguntó, luego sus labios se movieron, como si estuviera intentando retener una sonrisa—. Santana es mi amiga.

Barbra se sonrojó.

—Oh. Lo sé, ¿pero —Hizo un gesto hacia mí—, por qué querrías besarla? Rachel dijo que sólo querías besarla para enojar a Finn y dado que rompieron y ella no va a decirle a Hudson esto...

Dejó de hablar ya que ella ya no la estaba mirando, ahora me estaba mirando y ya no parecía interesada en lo que ella decía. Era como si Barbra ya no estuviera en la habitación. Dio un paso hacia mí, haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás, lo cual lo hizo dar otro paso hacia mí. Sonrió cuando yo di otro paso hacia atrás con su mirada hipnótica. Miró el espacio que puse entre nosotras, luego dio otro paso hacia mí hasta que me tuvo contra una esquina.

—No hice esto para probar un punto o enojar a alguien —susurró, su voz era suave y rasposa.

Acarició mi pelo tan suave y gentilmente que envío cosquilleos por mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir, pero no lo hice, no en voz alta. Lo contuve, deseando más de su delicadeza, sufriendo por esta, pero sabiendo que debía apartarla.

En mi oído susurró.

—Sólo quería tres minutos más en el paraíso.

Sus palabras, la forma en que las murmuró, tan suaves y seductoras, y su aliento caliente cosquilleando mi cuello fueron demasiado para mi corazón, en serio no podía tomar tanta emoción, estaba lista para caer en cualquier momento, morir completamente o desmayarme, algo ultra dramático y vergonzoso.

Los ojos avellana de Lucy se quedaron en mí, en mis labios, luego volvió a mirar a Barbra. Nos estaba observando desde el otro lado como si fuéramos las protagonistas de obra predilecta de Broadway, actuando divinamente en su escena favorita.

— ¿Puedes darnos un minuto? —Cuestionó Lucy—. ¿A solas?

Los ojos de Barbra se desviaron a los míos. Le había dado instrucciones estrictas de que no nos dejara solas. Parecía estar recordando mis instrucciones con la situación, negociándolas en su cabeza. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tú sabes, en verdad no puedo —murmuró—. Rachel es mi hermana gemela. Ella es, cómo decirlo… completamente inocente. No besa a chicas como tú.

Los labios de Quinn se movieron en una sonrisa.

— ¿No besa a chicas como yo?

Se río un poco con eso, porque bueno, había besado a una chica como ella. Y me había gustado y mucho, y Lucy lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien. Quinn parecía pensar que era comiquísimo que Barbra, mi hermana, no tuviera idea de que nos habíamos besado, no una vez, sino dos. Sus ojos bailaron con asombro pero no me echó de cabeza. En cambio, me dirigió una mirada juguetona, como diciendo: ¿No estás llena de secretos? después agregó.

—¿Pensé que teníamos un trato?

Susurró cerca a mi oído y me tuvo lista para jadear: ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Seguro que lo hicimos! ¡Planta esos labios hermosos y suaves como almohada en mí, cielo!

Barbra pareció haber escuchado a Quinn. Y ella fue la que le dijo que teníamos un trato, que la besaría si arreglaba el auto y ella mantuvo su parte del trato, arregló el auto así que Barbra suspiró.

—Mira, sé que todo el día trabajaste en el auto y planeaste algo raro. Así que, está bien, tienes exactamente tres minutos. Voy a estar esperando afuera de la puerta, justo afuera. Voy a escuchar a mi hermana si grita, es enserio.

La miró como diciendo: Así que mejor no intentes nada. Pero luego me miró como: Por supuesto que va a intentar hacer algo pero ella es linda y estuviste de acuerdo en besarla así que yo me divertiría si estuviera en tus zapatos. Eso parecía ser lo que estaba pensando.

Barbra sonrió medio sombría y luego agregó en voz alta.

—Así que es como el juego "Tres minutos en el Cielo".

Iba a seguir hablando, darnos su charla pero Lucy la interrumpió, enarcando su ceja. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Tres minutos en el Cielo?

Lo dijo como una pregunta, como si nunca hubiera escuchado el juego. Sólo que me miró mientras lo decía, sus ojos brillando con travesura. Parecía disfrutar sólo decir el nombre, ya que así había sido como me había llamado en los últimos meses, sus "Tres minutos en el Cielo".

Barbra inclinó su cabeza, como si se diera cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de algo, pero luego continuó de todas formas.

—Sí, "Tres minutos en el Cielo". —Procedió a decirnos cómo jugar el juego, que teníamos exactamente tres minutos a solas y que luego iba a abrir la puerta—. Pero si

escucho a mi hermana gritar o chillar el juego se acabó justo en ese momento, ¿lo entiendes?

Lucy se rió un poco, sus ojos todavía en mí, mirando mi rostro volverse rojo aunque estaba segura de que ya estaba del color de un tomate.

—Lo entiendo —respondió.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que estaba segura de que ella podía escucharlo. Barbra también, aunque dejó el taller diciendo.

—Voy a estar justo afuera de la puerta.

Luego se había ido y estábamos solas, solas Lucy y yo.

Sus ojos perdieron su mirada de provocación mientras sus enormes pero gentiles manos se deslizaban por los costados de mis brazos temblorosos. Sus labios rozaron mi oído.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tragué y asentí, aunque estar tan cerca de ella, sentir su cálida respiración en mi cuello, me hacía temblar y estremecerme y prácticamente desmayarme.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo ella—. Sólo estaba molestando.

—Lo sé —murmuré, porque lo sabía.

Todo este tiempo supe que sólo estaba molestando. Todo fue una gran broma. Sólo que ella había arreglado mi auto y yo había hecho un trato, sería tonto retractarme, broma o no. Gran enamoramiento estúpido o no.

—Pero te lo ganaste —susurré, tratando de sonar relajada, graciosa. Como si mi beso fuera un gran premio por el que los chicos se esforzaran por ganar.

Lucy pareció sorprendida, luego sonrió. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera una palabra, llevó sus labios seductores hacia los míos, de inmediato seduciendo mi boca con sus calientes besos hambrientos, dándome otros tres minutos en el cielo.


	13. Capítulo 12 El Plan

**12**

 **El Plan**

Ella entró al taller mecánico y comenzó a gritar por Santana. Y sí, un taller mecánico porque mi maravillosa amiga Santana, decidió inscribirme primero a mí a este taller tratando de molestarme, y por obvias razones no se saldría con la suya así que hice lo mismo y ambas terminamos entre aceite, coches y llantas. Aunque tiempo después me diera cuenta que me agradaba este escenario.

—López ¿dónde maldita sea estas? Te necesito—chilló molesta.

—Oye detente por un segundo, Santana no está, no vino a la escuela hoy. ¿Además cómo es que conoces a la latina? —pregunté confusa.

Ese día no había ido Santana. Decidió quedarse de floja, porque según ella llovería y odiaba que su cabello terminase con estática y no se mostrara ante todos como la sexy latina de siempre. Ella me miró molesta y siguió buscando en todas partes sin hacerme caso alguno. Por lo visto ella no me tomaría en cuenta, y siguió son sus estúpidos gritos

—López sal en este mismo momento o destruyo con todo lo que me encuentre. ¡Lo has escuchado! Destruyo todo, ya sabes cómo soy… Odio que te escondas de mí.

—Berry… simplemente no puedes entrar aquí y hacer lo que quieras—la agarré del brazo y la detuve en seco.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes mi apellido? ¿Sabes? ¡Eres sexy! —se acercó a mí y me tomó del cuello.

—Lo sé porque te conozco, ¿A poco no recuerdas que nos besamos en el gimnasio de la señorita Silvester? —me acerqué a su hermoso rostro.

 **Punto para detener la escena, al más estilo pause y retrocede de una videocasetera. Se preguntarán cómo es que me he saltado la parte de besar a mi estrella y diva Rachel y lo único que puedo responder, que al igual al estilo Hollywood y hacer más interesante la historia en otro momento relataré lo acontecido. Es más interesante manejar de esta manera nuestra hermosa historia. Bien, pongamos siga y continuemos.✏** **?** **Nota de LionQuinn**

—¿Estás loca? Nunca te había visto antes, pero de que me hubiera gustado besarte, para que negarlo, me hubiera encantado, además te comería con gusto señorita sensual—tocó mis brazos y sentí el roce de sus labios en los míos.

—¿De cuándo acá eres tan desinhibida eh Rachel? La última vez que nos vimos parecías una rata de biblioteca.

La acerqué a mi cuerpo y la tomé de sus caderas. _¡Oh nena, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo! ¿Ahora y aquí Rachel Berry? Eres tan tentadora hasta cuando intentas no parecer sosa. ¡Diosa Afrodita!_

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¿Tú crees que soy la nerd y aburrida de mi hermana? Estas equivocada princesa de Londres, ella en su sano juicio jamás haría esto.

Me alejó de ella y me observó dudosa.

—¿Cómo que eres su hermana? Me estás mintiendo verdad, Rachel—respondí disimulando que no sabía que tenía una hermana gemela.

—¡No es mentira, somos gemelas! Además como tú dices, ¿acaso parezco una rata de biblioteca?

Señaló todo su cuerpo y en definitiva ella no era Rach, mi morena jamás usaría una falda así, ni ese escote. Rachel es más bien de suéter de renos, jeans y convers. Jamás de faldas entalladas.

 ** _¡Estúpida Fabray! Cómo pudiste pensar que ella era yo, tu princesa, acaso no han servido de nada todos estos años para reconocerla. Es Barbra, por eso estaba molesta Lucy._**

—¡GEMELAS! ¡Por Dios! Cuántas Berry's necesito para enloquecer más.

Alcé las manos al techo pidiéndole misericordia. Al más estilo y dramático melodrama de telenovela cuando descubres el secreto de la historia.

Y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que no era mi chica de rizos rubias, aunque el perecido era demasiado asombroso. Muy asombroso a pesar de conocer que ella tenía una gemela.

—¡Ya deja de estar de dramática y dime por qué López no vino! —renegó fastidiada.

—No vino porque se sentía mal ¿pero en qué puedo ayudarte? —respondí sólo por amabilidad.

—¿Tú? En mucha cosas pero si te cuento quizá te puedas aprovechar de mí y debo ponértelo difícil—me mostró una sonrisa tentadora.

—¿Acaso no puedes ser seria Rachel Berry 2.0 versión perversa?

Le giñé un ojo, no podía mantener por mucho tiempo el Quinn sugerente que llevaba por dentro.

—¡Hey deja de decirme Rachel! Soy Barbra Berry y como tú has dicho, soy la versión mejorada... pero dejemos el ligue por un rato, necesito a alguien que me ayude a arreglar un coche y por una módica cantidad de dinero—dijo por primera vez seria.

—¡Primero me provocas y después quieres apagarme! Eres tan cruel—respondí con un tono de niña pequeña—. Además de todo quieres las cosas baratas.

—Mira princesa sexy Quinn Fabray, mi versión linda sólo cuenta con 50 dólares pero lo ha estado ahorrando para una nueva guitarra, así que se linda y ayúdale... No seas mala ¿sí? —junto sus manos a su pequeño pecho e hizo un puchero.

—¿Es para Rach? —curioseé con sorpresa.

—¡Así es! —suspiró observándome y cambio su rostro a duda.

—Deacuerdo le ayudaré, pero con una condición—sonreí.

—¿Cuál es? Pero pide algo que pueda cumplir—levantó divertida una de sus cejas.

—Quiero un beso de Rachel Berry.

—¡Trato! ¿Pero cómo le digo como se llama la chica que quiere besar a la cenicienta? —soltó una risita.

—Lucy _"la capitana de porristas "_ Fabray.

Ella sonrió y asintió confundida.

—¿Estás segura? Porque le provocas terror y dudo mucho que quiera hacer eso—añadió divertida acercándose a mí.

—Más segura que nunca—se acercó más a mí y pude sentir su aliento a centímetros de mi rostro— Hey chica caliente, aléjate de mí.

—Mira Fabray, dudo mucho que mi hermana sosa del Club Glee quiera volver a besarte. Mejor lo hago por ella—me tomó por el cuello acercándome a sus labios.

—¡No! Déjame morena del mal—la alejé de mí y caminé desesperada entre el lugar.

—Sólo era una broma Fabray, jamás haría algo en contra de los sentimientos de mi hermana de jerseys estúpidos de reno.

 _¿Acaso dijo en contra de los sentimientos de mi hermana? ¿Rachel sentía algo por mí?_

—Pues eso espero porque eres tan desinhibida que enserio creí que me besarías.

—No niego que si me lo hubieras permitido lo hubiera hecho, pero parecías un pequeño conejo tímido que no lo hice—soltó una carcajada sentándose arriba de un coche descompuesto mostrándome sus lindas y hermosas piernas que estuvieron a punto de hacerme engañar a mi bella estrella— ¿Qué pasó con la capitana sexy de porristas que obtiene todo lo que quiere?

—Eso no significa que quiera besar a cada chica que se me atraviesa—manifesté indignada.

—Bueno, está bien capitana Lucy, le pasaré tu mensaje a Rachel, pero desde ahora no te aseguro que ella quiera hacer eso. Su novio asqueroso no quiere que te vea más—soltó como si nada y se bajó del lugar que había ocupado con anterioridad acercándose de nuevo a mí dejándome un rápido beso en los labios—Adiós Lucy.

—Adiós Barbra—susurré sin poder salir del hechizo que había dejado sobre mí.

 _¡Estúpidas y sensuales Berry!_

Y antes de que se fuera y la perdiera por completo, tenía que preguntarle algo que me tenía perdida desde la última vez que no sabía a quién había visto en el pasillo con el estúpido mapa.

—Una pregunta más—corrí hasta ella un poco cansada— ¿Eras tú la del pasillo y el mapa?

—¿Aun sigues pensando en eso Quinnie?—preguntó divertida dirigiéndome una sonrisa perversa.

—Tú qué crees…

—Pues bien, no te diré absolutamente nada, y ¿Sabes por qué?

—No lo sé—respondí confundida.

—Pues porque eres tan boba que no siquiera sabes diferenciar entre mi sosa hermana y yo—gruñó indignada—Y eso me hace sentir mal muy mal Fabray. Ya te lo dije, Rachel y yo no somos para nada iguales. Y hasta el día que no me elijas a mí sobre de ella, seré tu enemiga mortal y jugaré contigo todo lo que quiera—se aproximó a mí y sentí su perfume rondar por mi nariz.

Y eso de nuevo había resuelto mi pregunta. Sí era ella, la loca que del mapa.


	14. Capítulo 13 Gomitas de Colores

**13**

 **Gomitas de colores**

Cuando Barbra abrió la puerta tres minutos después, declarando.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! —Quinn hizo un bajo sonido de gruñido, alejándose de mí de manera enojada. Inclinó su frente contra la mía. Por un momento sólo estuvieron nuestros rostros sonrojados, nuestros corazones explotando y nuestros jadeos mientras

tratábamos de respirar bien. Luego ella se rió, sacándome de mi trance inducido por las hormonas.

—Despierta, hermanita —indicó, alejándome de Lucy—. Me dijiste que no te dejara hacer esto, quieres un chico agradable, ¿recuerdas? No a la sexy rubia porrista y popular Quinn Fabray.

Quinn inclinó su cabeza, pareciendo sorprendida, sin embargo un poco intrigada por esta información. Miró de mí hacia mi hermana.

— ¿Qué más dijo?

Barbra se rió.

—Oh, no te gustaría saber. Mira, aléjate de mi hermana. —Ella literalmente me arrastró hacia la puerta—. Rachel no es tu tipo.

No sé qué dijo Lucy sobre eso, si dijo algo en absoluto. Barbra finalmente estaba haciendo lo que le pedí, mantiéndome alejada de ella. Sólo que era muy tarde, demasiado tarde para poner mi corazón en Mike Chang o alguien agradable. Estaba puesto completamente en Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Cuando regresamos en el auto, Barbra no paraba de hablar acerca de las _«chispas»_ que se dispararon en el taller mecánico _._ Dijo que las vio volando entre Quinn y yo. Me hizo gemir y hundirme en el asiento, porque ya sabía que hubo chispas, muy importantes chispas. Al menos de mi parte aunque probablemente no de parte de ella, puesto que sólo estaba jugando, y tenía a un montón de chicas con pinta de zorras peleándose por ella, pero eso no me ayudaba, eso no hacía que mis chispas chispearan menos sólo porque la rubia no las sentía. Sólo las sentía yo y las hacía patéticas.

—No quiero que me guste Quinn —gemí por centésima vez—. Quiero que me guste… Mike.

— ¿Mike Chang? —Barbra sonrió con suficiencia—. Dios, Rachel, él es prácticamente

Finn. …Prueba con un sabor nuevo.

Parpadeé, sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué?

Suspiró, como si yo viviera en un termo y la afligiera profundamente, y entonces comenzó con esa gran analogía acerca de los chicos que eran como helados, y de que había diferentes sabores.

—Diversifícate —repuso—. Prueba algo más aparte de vainilla.

Me enfurruñé, me sentía cómoda con la vainilla. Sin duda los sabores nuevos y emocionantes eran tentadores, atrayentes más allá de lo imaginable, pero estaba bastante segura de que no me darían nada, salvo un dolor de estómago y dolor de dientes y casi seguro angustia. Porque eso es lo que Quinn era, una angustia esperando ocurrir. No tenía novias, ni siquiera tenía citas. Sólo animaba el corazón de una chica con sus seductores ojos verdes y sensuales labios, y su voz sexy y atractiva. Entonces le hacía al corazón de ella lo mismo que hacía en las nacionales de porristas o en los pasillos con smoothies, destrozarlo.

No quería a una chica así, quería estar libre de chicas como Lucy, me gustaban los chicos sensibles y comprensivos, como Finn. Chicos con los que te pudieras dar la mano, con quienes pudieras escribir canciones. Extrañaba tanto eso, escribir con Finn.

Suspiré, sintiéndome triste de nuevo. Barbra había dicho que Finn y Mike eran iguales, pero no lo eran. Mike podía cantar, sí, tenía una linda voz, pero no tenía ningún interés en escribir canciones solo en bailar, y en cierto modo me hacía sentir como un fenómeno cuando le contaba cuánto me gustaba escribirlas.

Suspiré de nuevo porque esas cosas no tenían nada que ver con que Barbra me estuviera mirando del modo en que lo estaba haciendo. Quería saber por qué no aceptaba las chispas.

—Lucy Quinn Fabray y yo no tenemos nada en común —refunfuñé—. Tengo mucho en común con la vainilla.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Barbra expresó en tono venenoso, pero no en un sentido malo exactamente, sino más bien en el sentido abre—los—ojos—. Además de que Finn es una mujer sensible y dramática y tú eres una mujer sensible y dramática, ¿qué más tienen en común?

¡Ugh! Sólo estaba bromeando con eso de que Finn era una chica, lo sabía, pero odiaba a la gente que se burlaba de él porque se emocionaba y era sensible y todo. Incluso ahora que me había roto el corazón, estaba tentada a defenderlo pero no lo hice. Me mordí los labios, resistiéndome al impulso. Finn ya no era mío. Tendría que pelar sus propias batallas. Yo necesitaba liberarlo.

En lugar de defenderlo, finalmente dije.

—Finn y yo solíamos escribir canciones. Amaba eso —Me escabullí en el asiento, sintiéndome como si estuviera por llorar—. Extraño eso.

Lo hacía, realmente. Extrañaba eso más que nada, tener esa conexión con un chico, un ferviente interés en algo que ambos amábamos y en lo que podríamos trabajar juntos, en lo que ser compañeros.

Barbra no dijo nada más. Creo que sintió pena por mí.

Sólo una semana después de chocar el auto de papá contra el contenedor del 7—Eleven, me perdí el último autobús después de la escuela. No sé cómo sucedió, exactamente. Había tenido que quedarme después de la escuela para recuperar un examen de francés porque me había perdido la clase debido a una cita con el dentista, pero cuando lo finalicé, todavía me quedaba un montón de tiempo antes de que supuestamente pasara el último autobús, por lo que fui a la biblioteca para trabajar en esta canción que estaba escribiendo llamada « You're mine», y supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, arrastré los pies hacia la salida de la biblioteca y estaba casi fuera de la puerta antes de darme cuenta que había olvidado el cuaderno de canciones. Tuve que darme la vuelta y regresar a buscarlo… y entonces me perdí el autobús.

Lo loco fue que esa ni siquiera era la primera vez que olvidaba el cuaderno. Bueno, está bien, este en particular jamás lo había olvidado. Pero, por supuesto, había llenado cientos de ellos desde que comencé a quedarme con uno. Hacía un par de años me había olvidado uno en la cafetería de la escuela o podría haber sido en el aula, en el autobús. En realidad, no tenía idea de dónde lo había dejado. Resultó ser que lo perdí y lo busqué en mi casa durante días, semanas. Luego, ¡apareció en el correo! Alguien me lo envió. Lo más espeluznante fue que no tenía mi nombre en él, en ningún lugar. Entonces, ¿cómo supo esa persona que era mío?

No tenía idea, pero saber que alguien lo había encontrado, y probablemente leído, era suficientemente escalofriante de alguna manera, sabían que era mío y dónde vivía, pero no me hicieron saber quiénes eran. Lo enviaron sin una nota ni un domicilio para devolverlo ni nada. Me dio escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Después de eso, durante años, siempre tuve cuidado con mi cuaderno, y me aseguré de tenerlo todo el tiempo y de que no lo dejara accidentalmente en cualquier lado ni lo olvidara, pero ¡hola! Hoy casi lo olvido. Estuve tan cerca que me hizo estremecer.

Cuando me di cuenta que me había perdido el último autobús, me consolé pensando: Bueno, al menos tengo mi cuaderno. Era capaz de consolarme con eso, incluso a pesar de que el día era frío y lloviznaba, y tenía seis millas de camino por delante.

A penas llegué a los patios de la escuela antes de que el Mustang rojo de Lucy se detuviera junto a mí. Cuando la vi, se me aceleró el corazón de forma violenta y casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies.

Ella abrió la ventana.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Se me aceleró el pulso al escuchar su oferta y ver su sonrisa adorable y juvenil. Ella no lo sabía, pero le había dejado en secreto una gran galleta de nuevo, en su casillero durante el tercer período de esta mañana y le había escrito otro poema anónimo para acompañarla. Esta vez, el poema era acerca de su beso, lo hice muy impreciso de nuevo, para que no tuviera ni una pista de que era mío.

—Eh… —Intenté ignorar la pequeña voz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza que me estaba gritando: ¡Quédate con vainilla, Rachel Berry! Necesitas vainilla. ¡Este sabor solo te provocará caries!

Le sonreí.

— ¡Claro! ¡Sería genial!

Mientras rodeaba el auto para subirme en el asiento del acompañante, intenté razonar con la voz. Después de todo, estaba frío y lloviznaba. Sólo acepté el viaje para librarme de la humedad, me reprendí.

Parecía perfectamente razonable. ¿Cierto?

Cuando me abroché el cinturón, el clima empeoró. Comenzó a lloviznar más fuerte, lloviendo prácticamente. Como si fuera una señal, se suponía que tenía que estar en el auto de Quinn, me hizo sonreír. Sólo que, entonces, Quinn extendió el brazo para encender los limpiaparabrisas y justo entonces lo recordé: ¡osos de goma!

¡Oh no!

Había puesto un puñado de ellos debajo de los limpiaparabrisas esta mañana. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía exactamente, sólo por diversión, supongo. Leroy me había dejado en la escuela después de la cita con el dentista y tuvo que escribirme una nota para que pudiera justificar la falta a la clase de francés, por lo que estacionó en el lugar más cercano del estacionamiento para escribirla, y fue justo al lado del Mustang de ella, entonces cuando salí del auto de papá y estuve allí, junto a la posesión invaluable de Lucy, pareció como si tuviera que hacer algo.

Al principio tuve el impulso de escribirle una nota rápida y anónima, o dibujarle una sonrisa o algo, algo para meterle debajo del limpiaparabrisas. Metí la mano en la mochila, lo que me encontré fue mi provisión de gomitas de osos.

Al ver los osos coloridos, tuve una idea. Después de todo, era un día húmedo y lluvioso y una nota sería triste y saturada, pero los osos de goma, bueno, pensé que los osos de goma podrían ser… lindos. Nunca se sabe.

Entonces, riéndome tontamente, porque soy una lunática, puse un puñado (o dos) de osos de goma debajo de los limpiaparabrisas, pensando que el resultado podría ser un

poco agradable y hermoso agregar un poco de color a la vida de Quinn, como su beso le agregó a la mía.

Pero, ¡espera! Estar sentada aquí con ella cuando encendiera los limpiaparabrisas, eso era algo que no había esperado.

Cuando los giró, solté un pequeño jadeo rápidamente lo convertí en una tos e intenté parecer inocente incluso mientras un arcoíris lluvioso corría por el parabrisas. Quinn inclinó la cabeza pareciendo confundida por los colores que los limpiaparabrisas estaban produciendo. Cada vez que cambiaban un nuevo arcoíris se dispersaba por el parabrisas.

Ella sonrió, alzando las cejas.

— ¿Qué demo…?

Me mordí los labios para impedir que rompiera a reír. La mirada en su rostro, tan desconcertado, me tenía lista para rodar por el piso riendo histéricamente, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener el rostro serio y también parecer desconcertada.

Porque, bueno, no quería que supiera que fui yo, simplemente no quería, no quería que supiera que había estado pensando en ella, y que había puesto golosinas en su auto no sólo porque era vergonzoso sino porque ya sabía, sabía que estaba muy y estúpidamente enamorada de ella.

Durante un instante, casi me permití pensar que estaba a salvo y escaparme con mi truco de chica acosadora. Mi corazón comenzó a tranquilarse ligeramente.

Sólo que…

Entonces noté que la bolsa de gomitas de osos estaba sobresaliendo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. ¡Oh, no! La guardé bien adentro rápidamente, tratando de hacerlo inadvertidamente, esperado que ella no lo hubiera notado. Fui totalmente atolondrada al hacerlo, porque ¡caramba!, hubo evidencia total de que yo era la bromista que produjo el arcoíris.

Hizo que mi corazón se alborotara. La miré rápidamente a hurtadillas, en sus labios jugueteaba una sonrisa divertida, pero eso podría haber sido sólo por el arcoíris en el parabrisas, por lo que no estaba segura de sí había notado la bolsa en mi bolsillo o no. Era difícil saberlo con la magnífica y extraña Lucy Quinn Fabray. Parecía ser el tipo de chica despreocupada, fácil de tratar, y aún así parecía que no se le escapaba nada, nada, y no ayudaba el hecho de que siempre tuviera una sonrisa extrañamente hermosa en su rostro, como si conociera un secreto divertido o una broma, y realmente quisiera compartirla, sólo que sabía que sería completamente inapropiado.

Siempre lucía así, como si tuviera un chiste en la punta de la lengua. Entonces, era difícil leer sus expresiones.

De todos modos, no quería que hablara de los ositos de goma, de ninguna manera. Si decía una sola palabra acerca de ellos, mi broma sería descubierta. Me apenaría toda y empezaría a tartamudear o a reírme histérica y entonces me entregaría completamente, no podía darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Abrí el IPhone y comencé a hablar inmediatamente, actuando como si acabara de recibir una llamada.

—Estoy yendo —hablé a la línea muerta, y luego agregué con una voz refunfuñona—. Me perdí el autobús.

Seguí hablando más y más, sintiéndome como una lunática, charlando acerca del recital de piano al que había ido la semana anterior; quería que ella supiera que yo también era músico, al igual que ella, pero sobre todo, estaba preocupada por no hablar de los ositos de goma.

Cuando finalicé la llamada, le sonreí, relajada, como si no se me estuviera por salir el corazón del pecho.

—Gracias por el aventón —Sorprendentemente, tenía la voz tranquila y dinámica, como si aceptara aventones de chicas malas y populares todos los días y tan sólo se estuviera haciendo algo de costumbre—. ¿Puedes dejarme en la casa de mi amigo Kurt Hummel? Vive al final de la manzana y hacia la derecha. Me está esperando.

No sé por qué agregué eso último, no era como si fuera una amenaza. Kurt me está esperando y si no llego en cinco minutos, enviará a la policía a buscarme. No temía que ella me secuestrara ni nada por el estilo pero por otro lado, era una chica muy fuerte y alta y no la conocía en absoluto. Era casi como si hubiese aceptado un aventón de una extraña, una que ya había besado tres veces, y con quien había soñado constantemente, aún así, no la conocía, lo único que sabía es que era un problema en los pasillos del McKinley. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, ella y Santana solían ir a detención casi todos los días.

Aún así, estaba avergonzada por haber agregado me está esperando por lo que rápidamente continué—: Estamos, eh, haciendo juntos un proyecto, para la obra de la escuela… Una recaudación de fondos… tú sabes

Íbamos a hacer todo eso, pero no hoy. Hoy sólo iba a presentarme en su casa, inesperadamente, y a enloquecerlo si me veía bajar del auto de Quinn. Sin embargo, lo más probable era que Tina la viera, ella vivía justo al otro lado de la calle, y tenía un radar asombroso para detectarla a ella y a su auto. Enloquecería completamente si me veía salir de el.

En el poco tiempo que tomó llegar a la casa de Kurt, el cielo se había despejado y el sol incluso se asomó un poco en medio de las nubes.

—Se supone que será una linda noche —expresó, como si también hubiera notado el sol.

Se me quebró la voz.

—Sí, eso escuché.

Ahora estábamos en el estacionamiento de Kurt, no estaba segura de si quería salir de un salto de su auto o quedarme y tener una verdadera conversación con ella. La idea de conversar con Quinn era tanto aterradora como emocionante al mismo tiempo, me hizo sudar.

Pareció notarlo, no que estuviera sudando (espero), sino que no salí de un salto cuando detuvo el auto. Sonrió un poco, luego trabó los ojos en los míos, quitándome el aliento.

—Algunos de nosotras iremos al río esta noche, para salir un rato. ¿Quieres venir?

—Oh… yo, eh. —Pude sentir cómo se me ruborizaba el rostro, y también las orejas. El momento era muy irreal, lo había deseado tanto, que me invitara a salir, que prácticamente estaba viendo estrellas.

Sin embargo…

—No puedo. —Suspiré—. No soy del tipo que sale a dar una vuelta al río.

—No, lo sé —respondió Lucy—. Pero… —Negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, está bien. Si no quieres hacerlo.

— ¡No! Sí quiero. —Lo dije de nuevo— Quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedo, porque no soy así, del tipo que va a una fiesta al río. —Estaba por dejarlo así, pero entonces continué con la verborrea— Pero si lo fuera, definitivamente iría contigo.

Levantó una ceja, pareciendo divertida.

—Entonces ven.

Negué con la cabeza, lamentándolo, pero completamente resuelta. Había escuchado historias acerca de las fiestas junto al río, eran para beber y tener aventuras de una noche. Dos de las muchas cosas que no hacía.

—No puedo —repuse de nuevo.

Sonrió un poco.

—Está bien. Es sólo que… —Su sonrisa creció—. Ese beso… —Arqueó las cejas—. Me gustó.

Gemí.

—A mí también.

Salí del auto rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la casa de Kurt antes de que el corazón estallara de deseo y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.


	15. Capítulo 14 You're mine

**14**

 **You're mine**

Un día todo cambio, y se convirtió en una historia que jamás me imaginé que sucedería. Es la primera vez en la que mi vida cambió y me hizo sentir querida. Rachel Berry es mi salvadora y lo que tiempo después diría... la chica que me enseñó a vivir, a sentir cualquier emoción inimaginable, y darme cuenta de que la vida no siempre es de un solo tono de color, sino multicolor y lleno de sonrisas.

Todo comenzó un día que la asediaba —que enfermo se escucha eso y aun así podía búrlame del acoso de Barbra por Santana, no lo creo— la encontré en mi salón de clases exactamente en el lugar que yo me sentaría una hora después. Intuía que se le había hecho tarde. La vi correr por los pasillos sin siquiera verme e ignorarme como es su triste costumbre, sin embargo, pasó algo excepcional, había olvidado el reservado cuaderno que siempre llevaba. Y ahora yo me disputaba entre leerlo o no. La curiosidad me mataba por dentro.

 _¿Cómo leer algo que no me pertenecía?_ —pensé que quizá el destino lo había dejado para que yo pudiera hacer dos cosas: leerlo o entregárselo y así me dirigiera la palabra. ¿Sin embargo qué creen que haría la mala de Lucy? Por supuesto la respuesta era leerlo y regresárselo de la manera más extraña y escalofriante que se pudieran imaginar.

Esperé con tanta ansias que se terminaran las clases para poder leerlo sereno sin que Santana ni Brittany estuvieran como dos mujeres chismosas. O que Barbra estuviera cerca y pudiese burlarse también de mi crush a su hermana.

Así que inmediatamente después de que sonó la campana corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar a casa donde mi mamá no estaría molestándome, como es su hábito nunca me hacía caso a lo que yo le dijera. Eso es lo bueno, no se metía en mi vida ni yo en la suya. Ella es lo bastante mala conmigo, de hecho parecía que me odiaba y quería verme lejos. ¡Maldita perra que se hace llamar madre!

Al llegar a mi departamento, me acosté en mi cama y abrí ese pequeño libro —maltratado por el constante uso que era sometido— y antes de comenzar a hojearlo sabía dentro de mí que era malo y terminaría arrepintiéndome de haberlo leído, pero pasó todo lo contrario. En él decía lo mucho que le gustaba a esa pequeña chica castaña con una extraña nariz judía. Era su diario. En él había canciones, muchas pero muchas canciones, y una de las cuales me sorprendieron mucho y lo infame de la situación es que era dirigido para mí. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella sabía de mi existencia o que le interesara. Jamás la había visto observándome una sola vez o que yo le llamara la atención. Ella sí era una experta del espionaje al igual que la otra Berry. Quizá era el gen Berry del acoso:

 _23 de Diciembre de 2002_

 _Querido diario ¿Qué crees? Recuerdas esa chica rubia capitana de las porristas que misteriosamente me encuentro en cualquier lugar y que Barbra siempre molesta, bueno, es linda y fascinante y creo que me vio por ¡5 largos segundos en la biblioteca! Y a pesar de que todos los chicos del Club Glee y Barbra digan que es mala por molestarlos con miles de smoothies de diferentes sabores, sé que no es tan mala como trata de aparentar. De hecho, creo que es bastante entretenido observarla en las gradas del gimnasio mientras manda y les grita a las demás chicas. Es sexy cuando lo hace, y lo más sexy es verla fruncir el ceño cuando está molesta y mover su delineada ceja; creo que es un tic que tiene. Lo sé… No debería de sentir esto por una chica pero es inevitable no sentir algo así después de observar como camina de esa forma tan peculiar entre los pasillos. Hasta parece una modelo de revista. Caminando con tanta seguridad y con una elegancia extraordinaria. Además Barbra siempre se la pasa hablando de cómo es divertido molestarla. Yo le he dicho que no lo haga, pero no me hace caso. Ella es un severo caso de chica irritante. De hecho hoy peleamos porque no me gusta que moleste a la chica rubia, pero me ignora. Creo que a ella también le gusta aunque diga que no. ¿Quién en su sano juicio molesta a alguien solo porque sí? No hay respuesta lógica. Y aunque creo que le guste en secreto no dejaré que me gane algo más como siempre. Lucharé hasta el final._

 _¡Wow eso fue lo más extraordinario de la semana!_

 _Mandé a Kurt a investigar su nombre y adivina qué... Se llama Lucy Quinn Fabray, lo sé, aunque su nombre se escucha raro, no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto. Quizá deba de buscar una forma de cómo llamarla... ¿La chica porrista de ojos verdes más preciosos que haya visto en todo Ohio? O ¿La reservada de la biblioteca más sexy de toda la historia? Aun no lo sé, debo de dejar que mi imaginación sea mejor explotada._

 _Le he estado escribiendo una canción — ¡también lo sé! Es enfermo, pero a lo mejor algún día se la dé—. Por lo mientras te dejo el borrador._

 _"Sólo estas tirando, empujando, jalando a mi pequeño corazón._

 _Me tienes atada con nudos cada vez que veo tu rostro, sale, sale la chica que hay en mí..._

 _No sé cómo lo hiciste pero me atrapaste muy bien... Con un anzuelo, línea y sedal._

 _Cómo sabía que lo haría, pero no te enteraste chica, deseo que te enteres._

 _No puedo ayudarme a mí misma._

 _No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que veo tu rostro._

 _Y nunca nos conocimos y apuesto que no sabes mi nombre._

 _¿Estoy fuera de mí? Y pienso que podría estar volviéndome loca, porque mi corazón es tuyo para tener, romper y alimentar._

 _¿Cómo llegaste a estar tan cerca, cuando estás tan lejos?_

 _Estás cerca de ser casi perfecta._

 _Chicos, saben lo que quiero decir._

 _Ella tiene un rostro salido de una revista._

 _Tengo que pellizcarme para probar que no es un sueño._

 _¿Cómo llegaste a estar tan cerca, cuando estás tan lejos?_

 _Desearía que fueras mía, toda mía, mía, Desearía que fueras todo mía"_

 _Bueno quizá para la próxima vez te escriba que me armé de valor y mínimo le dije un hola._

 _Adiós._

 _P.D1: Amo su sonrisa._

 _P.D 2: Debería de dejar de observarme con esa ceja levantada o me propondré a besarla en cualquier momento._

 _P.D 3: Mis padres y Barbra enloquecerán cuando se enteren que estoy enamorada de una… CHICA._

 _P.D 4: Lo peor es que ella es la capitana y jamás se fijaría en una chica judía soñadora y con la nariz más horrible de toda la historia._

 _P.D 5: No soy lesbiana, y no es que me avergüence ya que tengo dos padres gays pero Finn es mi novio y debería de dejar estos sentimientos o Lucy creerá que la acoso y jamás querrá acercarse más._

 _P.D 6: Barbra está loca y me ha dicho que ha jugado con Lucy a engañarla con nuestro parecido. A pesar de eso cree que es linda persona. Y eso a mí me basta para confirmar lo que yo creo de Lucy._

 _Atentamente La dueña, loca, soñadora y algún día señora Fabray, Rachel Berry._

Rachel Berry sí que quería matarme de cielo. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Seguí leyendo lo que decía allí, y me dolió ver que estaba feliz con Finn Hudson, pero lo que más me dolió y no quería aceptar es que él fuera mejor que yo. Ambos eran más similares, más normales y más dedicados a la escuela. Él se la merecía más que yo con el hecho de que él era un CHICO.

No tuve uno de los mejores planes en mi vida al terminar de leerlo. Decidí llevárselo a su casa y dejarlo en el correo para que así pudiera verlo. Quizá la asustaría o quizá no. No lo sé.

Llegué a su casa como una oveja asustada, y sí, allí estaba Barbra de nuevo con su peculiar sonrisa de loca pervertida.

—¿Qué traes allí pequeña Lucy? —curioseó divertida.

—Algo que no te importa Barbra—manifesté ignorándola— Ahora déjame en paz o le diré a todo el instituto que te gusto.

—¿Qué has dicho? —replicó sonrojada.

—Lo que he dicho, sé que te gusto y por eso eres tan irritante y constantemente me molestas.

—Eso no es para nada verdad. ¿Quién te dijo eso? —se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

—Solo lo sé y ya. Ahora vete—la hice a un lado tratando de llegar hasta el buzón.

—No me iré hasta que me respondas ¿Quién te dijo eso? —me observó con una penetrante mirada.

— Eres una tonta, no sabía eso por el diario. Solo lo intuí porque como dicen… Cuando molestas a alguien significa que quieres llamar su atención. Pareces una niñita de kínder, tonta Barbra.

Y así fue como dejé por primera vez con la boca cerrada de Barbra. Y cuando Santana lo supiera sería su ídolo, que decir solo ídolo, su diosa.


	16. Capítulo 15 Me gustas Rachel

**15**

 **Me gustas Rachel**

Comencé a hacer esta cosa, todos los días, era como una compulsión. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar algo en el casillero de Lucy. Generalmente, era una galleta o un pan, a veces un poema o a veces las tres, pero siempre algo, y desde luego siempre anónimo.

No sé por qué tenía que hacerlo. Supongo que era simplemente porque sentía algo retorcido y estúpido por ella ahora extrañamente linda e interesante Lucy Quinn Fabray, y no podía hacer nada más al respecto. No podía tener una cita con ella, por supuesto pero tenía todos esos sentimientos guardados por la porrista y necesitaban ser liberados... Entonces galletas.

Un día Lucy se acercó a mi casillero después de haberle dejado un pastel en una bolsa de plástico. Lo hice en la clase de cocina, y a pesar de que, sí, era súper loco, también le había pegado un tenedor de plástico en el casillero, para que pudiera comerlo.

Incluso me había escondido detrás de la esquina y la observé devorarlo. Había sido muy gratificante ver su sonrisa adorable y sorprendida cuando llegó al casillero y encontró el pastel y el tenedor. Me produjo estas enormes y dramáticas cosquillas en el estómago.

Ahora sentía esa misma sensación cuando cerré el casillero y estaba ella, a mi lado. No habíamos hablado desde ese día en su auto, hacía casi una semana y media. Al verla ahora, me quedé sin aliento.

— ¿Me estás dejando regalos? —preguntó.

—Eh… —Muy nerviosa, temblorosa, y ruborizándome, comencé a juguetear con la combinación de mi casillero, a pesar de que recién había sacado todo lo que necesitaba—. ¿Regalos?

Seguí tratando de abrir la cerradura, girándola hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, como si me estuviera dando problemas, como si no la hubiese abierto a cada hora desde el comienzo del primer año. Sólo que lo extraño era que me estaba dando problemas. No podía recordar la combinación que me salvaría la vida. En realidad, no podía recordar

mi propio nombre. Lo único que tenía en la mente eran los ojos verdes con largas pestañas de Quinn. El modo en que me estaba mirando me desordenó el cerebro.

—Sí… regalos, comida y poemas y osos de goma —Me hizo a un lado y giró la cerradura durante un momento, moviéndola con propósito, entonces, guau, abrió mi casillero.

Se me aceleró el corazón, incluso con mucha más violencia de lo que lo había hecho, no sólo porque mágicamente de algún modo sabía la combinación de mi casillero (aunque, ¡guau!), sino que sus delicadas y cálidas manos me habían tocado amablemente la cintura cuando me movió a un lado. Su simple toque me debilitó las rodillas y las hormonas se me salieron de control.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —exclamé, intentando mantenerme concentrada en mi casillero en lugar de sus delicadas y seductoras manos. Conocía la combinación de mi casillero y eso era bastante espeluznante… aunque asombroso.

Sonrió pero no contestó. En lugar de eso, levantó las cejas.

— ¿Me estás dejando regalos?

—No —le mentí, pobremente, sin mirarla. Metí la cabeza en el casillero, como si necesitara encontrar algo importante allí dentro, algo como el Santo Grial.

Seguí mintiendo, tan pobremente como antes.

—Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando… ¿Poemas?

Rió suavemente y sacó uno de mis poemas _«anónimos»_ del bolsillo de su uniforme de Cheerio. Estaba escrito en una hoja con forma de una guitarra de plata, exactamente igual al bloc de notas con forma de una guitarra que estaba sosteniendo en las manos. ¡Grrr!

Lo miró abiertamente al bloc que se desmoronaba de mi agarre sudado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque bueno, no necesitaba hacerlo. Justo allí estaba la prueba, en mis manos húmedas… Yo era una chica rara, extraña, acosadora y con un raro y extraño amor hacia ella además era una mentirosa.

Guardé el bloc de notas dentro del casillero y lo cerré lentamente. Luego me volví hacia ella.

—Tal vez te escribí uno o dos poemas —mascullé.

—Eres extraña.

Sin embargo, sonrió cuando lo dijo, como si tal vez no fuese algo malo. Se inclinó hacia mí, quitándome el cabello hacia atrás y me susurró bajo en el oído.

—Me gusta lo extraño.

Se me salió el corazón de la caja torácica. Prácticamente me derretí en un charco allí mismo, a sus pies.

Se alejó con una sonrisa perezosa y me entregó un papelito.

—Aquí tienes la combinación de mi casillero —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande—Deja los regalos dentro del casillero sólo porque Joe se pone celoso. No es mi novio ni nada, pero es medio… territorial. No quiero que te lastime ni nada.

—Oh —le respondí, un poco confundida—. Yo tampoco.

Se rió con eso, y luego se fue hacia la multitud del tráfico estudiantil y yo me quedé temblando y mareada y aún preguntándome: ¿cómo sabía la combinación de mi casillero?

¿Cómo sabía Lucy Quinn Fabray la combinación de mi casillero? ¿Cómo?

La pregunta me tenía inquieta, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. Me lo pregunté durante toda la clase de Historia mundial. ¿Cómo la había conseguido?

Me tenía pensando en eso en lugar de estar tomando notas para el examen del día siguiente, como se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Pero la cuestión era que parecía un poco romántica. Como si tal vez me hubiese estado acosando mientras yo la acosaba a ella y pensar que ella estuvo estudiando mi casillero mientras yo le dejaba regalos en el suyo.

La idea me hizo sonreír y sentí hormigueos por todo el cuerpo, a pesar de que me daba cuenta de que esto era imposible, Quinn y yo, nunca podríamos ser ni pareja ni nada.

Pero aún así, me emocionaba pensar que a ella le había importado lo suficiente para que de algún modo obtuviera la combinación de mi casillero… ya que no lo había destrozado ni robado ni nada por el estilo.

La idea me hizo fantasear, emocionarme y dibujar corazones en las notas.

Pero entonces, mientras aún estaba en la clase de historia, todavía en una nube, soñando con la popular y sexy Quinn Fabray acosándome dulcemente, recibí un mensaje de texto de ella.

Ver que el mensaje era de Lucy me hizo jadear y prácticamente desmayarme. Está bien, lo admito, no se necesita mucho para ponerme frenética, especialmente no cuando se refería a algo con ella, lo que fuera con ella pero aún así, esto era algo importante era la primera vez que me contactaba sin estar frente a ella, Lucy estaba en otro lugar, pero obviamente estaba pensando en mí. ¡Qué dulce!

Cerré los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control de mi corazón y las oleadas de mariposas que me invadían el estómago.

Finalmente, sentí que podía respirar sin perder la conciencia, por lo que le eché un vistazo al mensaje. Esto es lo que decía:

 _Estaba escrita en tu carpeta._

Parpadeé. ¿Qué?

Obviamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, ninguna. Durante un par de minutos me quedé rascándome la cabeza, intentando descubrirlo, pero finalmente me di por vencida, y le respondí por mensaje de texto:

 _¿?_

Sólo segundos después me llegó la respuesta ella:

 _La combinación de tu casillero. Está escrita en tu carpeta_

¿Qué?

Miré la carpeta de historia mundial, sí, la combinación estaba justo en el frente, en letra grande y grabado en madera. ¡Duh! Me palmeé el rostro, y murmuré para mis adentros. ¡Dios! Soy una idiota.

Me había olvidado completamente de que ayer Kurt me había garabateado la combinación allí cuando le presté la carpeta con todas las notas de historia. Anotó la combinación rápidamente porque le pedí que dejara la carpeta en mi casillero cuando terminara de usarla.

Dándome cuenta de eso ahora, casi me reí en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba trágicamente triste, lo cual era patético en realidad. ¡Fui tan tonta! Esperando que Lucy me estuviera acosando. ¡Já! Por supuesto que no lo estaba, debería haberlo sabido. Ella no era patética y extraña como yo, Lucy sí tenía una vida.

Garabateé los números, murmullándome y sintiendo un triste dolor en el corazón, algo así como una desilusión que sabía que no debía sentir, sabía que Quinn y yo no

podríamos estar juntas, lo sabía. Entonces, debería haber estado aliviada de que no estaría dando vueltas a mí alrededor intentando tentarme. Debería haberme alegrado.

Le volví a escribir:

 _Oh._

Después de enviárselo, supuse que probablemente debería haber escrito algo más. A mitad de la clase, agregué:

 _Gracias_

Luego pasé el resto de la clase preguntándome: ¿Cómo consiguió Quinn Fabray mi número del IPhone?

Entonces, después de eso, de ser atrapada acosando el casillero, probablemente pensarías que dejé de hacerlo, pero no. Quizás era más que un simple amor cualquiera hacia Lucy. Quizás era algo más profundo, emocionalmente, por qué tenía que darle regalos. Era una compulsión y eso era extraño.

Pero sin importar cuál fuera la razón, la que fuera, era simplemente algo que tenía que hacer, me hacía sentir mejor de algún modo. Finn tenía a Kitty Wilde, yo también tenía algo, un amor estúpido y patético por Quinn Fabray. Entonces, de alguna manera, estábamos a mano.

Aunque por supuesto, no realmente; ni siquiera cerca. Y está bien, eso era triste.

Me ayudaba a superar las cosas. En lugar de pensar en Finn recibiendo mis regalos de la clase de cocina, ahora pensaría en Lucy obteniéndolos, gustándoles y queriéndolos. Me hacía sentir… feliz. Supuse que era algo bueno, sin importar cuán retorcido fuera, porque de otro modo sólo me sentiría triste, celosa y deprimida por perder a Finn y no tener novio ni un candidato por el hecho que ahora de algún modo evitaba a Mike, lo cual era triste porque en cierta forma lo había conducido a pensar eso durante un tiempo.

Mike todavía parecía tener esperanzas de que estuviéramos juntos aun. Se había encontrado conmigo _«accidentalmente»_ entre las clases y había permanecido cerca de mi casillero, pero no, no íbamos a estar juntos. El beso de Quinn había eliminado ese plan porque su beso puso mi mundo patas arriba. Entonces ahora sólo necesitaba volver a la normalidad. Decidí que debía esperarla sola y no involucrar a otro pobre ser en mi mundo lleno de desesperanza, deseando y anhelando a otro y no era justo para Mike. Sin importar cuánto temor le tuviera a estar sola, sin novio, odiaba insinuarle que podría haber más.

Al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de Mike todo el tiempo se me rompían el corazón, y el verlo justo ahora, parado junto a mi casillero, me hizo dar la vuelta y caminar en la otra dirección. De todos modos, no necesitaba realmente el libro de cálculo, no lo suficiente para enfrentar la sonrisa sin esperanza y sus ojos melancólicos.

Sólo que, mientras me regresaba, choqué con Lucy, ella sonrió mientras yo retrocedía, mascullando disculpas y ruborizándome. Sus labios se movieron en otra sonrisa mientras su sonrisa recorría a Mike a mi casillero y a mí de nuevo. Levantó las cejas.

— ¿Estás evitando tu casillero, cielo?

—Eh —contesté evasiva, sin estar muy segura de si sabía acerca de la situación con Mike o no, pero guau, no se le escapaba nada. Obviamente se había imaginado por qué me había girado tan bruscamente.

No quería ser atrapada en otra mentira, pero tampoco quería admitir que su beso había dejado claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de sentir chispas con Mike, ni con ningún otro chico. Para ella el beso no fue nada, sólo algo con lo que bromear.

Mientras trataba de pensar en una razón inteligente por la que me volví tan rápidamente cuando vi a Mike (además de que quería ir al baño o algo así), Lucy me quitó del tráfico abarrotado de estudiantes que intentaban pasar a nuestro alrededor. Me apoyó contra la pared más cercana de casilleros y se me acercó. No estaba segura de si fue para alejarse del camino de la gente o para aumentarme la temperatura. Probablemente era un poco de ambas y funcionó en ambos aspectos.

Me habló cerca del oído, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir su cálido aliento en el cuello.

—Parece que las galletas y los poemas, son para decirme de algún modo que te gusto, ¿cierto? —No esperó mi respuesta. Probablemente porque todavía ni siquiera había respondido a su última pregunta. En lugar de eso, se inclinó más cerca—. Pero quiero que me lo demuestres, cielo.

Me alejé de ella medio horrorizada y preparada para salir corriendo, pero la rubia me tomó la mano, no con fuerza, sino amablemente, y me acercó a ella de nuevo. Soltó una risa suave.

—No quise decirlo en el modo en que podría haberse escuchado. —Arqueó los labios—

. Sólo quise decir, no te alejes de mí. —Se humedeció los seductores labios, luego los acercó a mi oído—. Tal vez deberíamos salir juntas.

Levantó las cejas mientras la miraba hacia arriba, con el corazón a toda velocidad. ¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad?

Traté de calmar los latidos de mi corazón y permanecer bajo control mientras sus ojos verdes estudiaban mi rostro, pero fue difícil. Sus ojos cálidos y seductores estaban sobre mí con tal intensidad que me hicieron querer saltar de arriba para abajo o hacer acrobacias. No podía quedarme quieta ni mucho menos respirar.

—Hay una fiesta en la casa de Brittany S. Pirce esta noche —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Quieres venir?

Solté el aliento, finalmente capaz de respirar, y negué con la cabeza, su pregunta me devolvió completamente a la realidad, éramos de dos mundos totalmente diferentes. Ella era una chica de fiesta hermosa y popular, y yo era una chica que permanecía alejada de ese tipo de chicas o chicos.

Por mucho que anhelara tenerla, sabía que no podía.

—No, lo siento —le respondí—. Te lo he dicho, no voy a ese tipo de fiestas.

Luego me alejé de sus verdes ojos desconcertados.

Sabía que estaba confundiendo a todos. Confundiendo a Quinn Fabray, que me gustaba y estaba tratando de que no fuera así y confundiendo al pobre Mike Chang tratando de hacer que me gustara cuando no. Estaba confundiendo a todos especialmente a mí.

Una semana después de huir de Lucy le escribí un poema que trataba de explicar mis sentimientos. Sólo que me pareció demasiado arriesgado. Por lo tanto, le cambié palabras y lo convertí en algo indescifrable, pero hermosamente bello, pensé que era hermoso, pero claro yo era extraña.

De todos modos, lo metí en su casillero con un pequeño, pero perfecto, pastel de chocolate.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, estaba sentada en mi estudio con Kurt que estaba pasando la noche en mi casa, ya que era viernes y acababa de romper con su novio, Blame, estaba triste y quería compañía. Solo estábamos los dos llorando y comiendo pizza y helado, así que era una escena deprimente, dos chicos adolescentes un viernes por la noche tratando de ver repeticiones de Dr. House pero recordando que la última vez que lo vimos había sido acurrucándonos con nuestros novios Finn y Blame.

— ¿Sabes quién creo que es lindo? —gimió Kurt, comiéndose otro puñado de palomitas de maíz.

— ¿Chase? —dije intentando mantener el sarcasmo fuera de mi voz, pero era difícil. Él estaba enamorado del personaje de televisión desde la secundaria.

—Duh. —Rodó los ojos y me lanzó palomitas—. ¿Pero no te parece que Brittany S. Pirce, de pre—cálculo se parece a Chase?

Me encogí de hombros, cambiando totalmente de tema, simplemente porque estaba deprimida, y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de quién era Brittany S. Pirce de pre—calculo.

—Creo que tengo que volver con Finn. —Entonces, porque soy una buena amiga, añadí—: Sí, creo que S. Pirce se parece a Chase más que Blame.

Dije esto porque: uno, Blame era su ex—novio que la tenía deprimida y dos, Blame no se parece en nada a Chase, así que era bastante seguro asumir que Brittany S. Pirce era más como Chase que Blame, que es robusto y tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. El sexy cardiólogo Chase se parece más a Brittany que Blame.

Después Kurt me dijo:

— ¿Por qué crees que deberías volver con Finn?

Por lo tanto, le expliqué todo el asunto, acerca de Quinn y Mike, y cómo los había confundido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quinn Fabray te invitó a salir? —Parecía sorprendido—. ¿En una cita?

—No —gemí—. Por supuesto que no en una cita, ella no sale con chicas. Me invitó a estar con ella en la fiesta de Brittany. Me invitó a pasar el rato.

Kurt rió.

—Esa es la cita Quinn. —Se echó a reír con más fuerza, como si fuera gracioso—. La sexy y maravillosa capitana de porristas Lucy Quinn Fabray te pidió una cita.

Obviamente, él estaba tratando de imaginarnos juntas. Eso lo hizo reír aún más fuerte. Quinn y yo éramos tan diferentes. Él tenía razón, era divertido pero a la vez depresivo porque yo la quería, la quería y mucho.

Me escabullí hacia abajo en la silla, lista para tener un buen llanto, y en ese momento recibí un texto. De parte de Barbra, mi hermana. Escribió _:_

 _Tu amiga Tina está borracha hasta el trasero._

Entonces me envió una foto de Tina besándose con una chica en una fiesta. Al ver esto me puse enferma. Tina no sabía beber, no solía hacerlo.

Me dio la dirección de la casa y le dije a Kurt que necesitábamos ir a buscar Tina. Pero una vez que llegamos a la fiesta, estaba Brittany S. Pirce de pre—cálculo. ¿Y sabes qué? Se veía muy parecida a Chase sobre todo en comparación con Blame.

S. Pirce le sonrió a Kurt desde el otro lado de la habitación atestada, ruidosa, tan pronto como nos vio entrar por la puerta principal. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y eso fue todo. Se acercó y eran: ¡Guau! ¡Hola! y ¡Yo esperaba que estuvieras aquí! y así, Kurt pareció olvidar que Blame había existido o que yo aun vivía.

Por lo tanto, fui a buscar a Tina y la encontré en la cocina con Quinn. ¡Mi Lucy!

Estaba sentada en su regazo en la mesa de la cocina mientras jugaba al póquer con tres chicas del equipo de porristas. Estaba sentada en su regazo jugando con su cabello.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que había entrado a la cocina ni Tina que estaba de espaldas a mí, o Quinn, ni las chicas, ni nadie. Y me quedé allí, congelada en la puerta de la cocina, con mi corazón herido.

Por último, Lucy levantó la vista de sus cartas y pasó la vista sobre mí, luego hizo una toma doble.

— ¡Cielo! —gritó con una sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza lejos de las errantes manos de Tina.

(PTI (para tu información), empezó a llamarme "Cielo" últimamente. Abreviatura de Mis tres Minutos en Cielo, creía, lo que había amado totalmente, hasta ahora. Ahora lo odiaba a ella y a todos. ¿Era ella la de la foto que Barbra me había enviado? ¿La chica besándose con la pobre y borracha Tina? Necesitaba mirarla mejor pero en el momento estaba demasiada ocupada mirando a Quinn para hacer otra cosa (sólo estar de pie sockeada, consternada y dolida.)

La sonrisa de Quinn creció mientras esquivaba las manos Tina.

—Pensé que no ibas a fiestas—agregó sonriente.

—No lo hago —respondí con los dientes apretados—. Vine a buscarla a ella —añadí con los dientes aún juntos, porque obviamente era una mala influencia, y una mala persona—. Ella no bebe.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo hizo esta noche.

Sus amigas se rieron, como si ella hubiera estado haciendo cosas embarazosas borracha. ¡Grrr!

Me adelanté y trate de alejar a Tina lejos de Quinn.

— ¡Vamos, Tina!

— ¡No! —Acarició con el rostro el cuello de Quinn—. Hueles bien —murmuró.

Entonces puso los brazos a su alrededor apretándola, tratando de acurrucarse contra ella, como siempre decía que iba a hacer si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad. Gruñí enojada.

Quinn se rió de mi enojo.

—No creo que pueda caminar —dijo—. Voy a llevarla.

Realmente no quería eso, pero no quería nada de esto para mi amiga borracha, chicos del equipo de futbol mirando y riendo. Y, por desgracia, sabía que Tina debió haber hecho algo tremendamente embarazoso para que Barbra se molestara en escribir. Barbra se emborrachaba cada fin de semana, para ella era sólo la vida.

Lucy le habló a uno de los jugadores de futbol para que llevara a Tina hacia mi coche. Luego de que la pusieran en el asiento de atrás, se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo algo. No podía ver lo que pasaba. Me alarmé un poco ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era la chica de la foto que Barbra me había enviado? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de mi amiga borracha?

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñí.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás, y me mostró las manos en alto con una sonrisa divertida.

—Solo estaba poniéndole el cinturón, cielo.

Me sonrojé, me sentía increíblemente estúpida pero bueno, no tenía ni idea de si estaba borracha, sobria o qué. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía a mi amiga borracha en su regazo y luego se inclinaba sobre ella en mi coche.

—Lo siento —murmuré, y luego añadí—: Mira, ¡¿te alejas de mis amigas?!

No me refería sólo a Tina sino también de Barbra. Últimamente ha estado coqueta con ella, y cuando pasamos hace un momento en la fiesta, le había dado un gran beso arrastrándola:

— ¡Yo amo esos labios, los amo! —dijo Barbra divertida.

¡Ugh!

Quinn sonrió, divertida.

—Sí, puedo dejarlas solas. —Arqueó las cejas—. Pero, ¿pueden ellas dejarme a mí en paz?

Tenía un punto a su favor.

Suspiré, deseando que no se viera tan adorable cuando dijo eso, o hermosa con la luna brillando sobre su cabello dorado. Mi estúpido corazón estaba latiendo la quiero, La quiero.

Me alegré cuando tuve una distracción, que me hizo apartar los ojos de los suyos, era un texto de Kurt:

 _Brittany me va a llevar a casa_

Eso era todo lo que decía.

Cerré los ojos apretados, feliz por él, por supuesto, porque encontró su propia amiga de modas y ya estaba en camino de olvidar al estúpido Blame, pero también un poco enojada porque, ¡Hola! ¡Nuestra amiga está borracha y besándose con chicas desconocidas!

Pero entonces Kurt mandó:

 _Tienes a Tina bien, ¿verdad? ¿O necesitas mi ayuda?_

Dejé escapar un suspiro, ya no enojada.

Lo tenía cubierto, así que escribí.

 _¡Que se diviertan!_

Cerré el IPhone y luego levanté la vista y me encontré con que Quinn me miraba. La forma en que su mirada se veía era como si hubiera estado mirándome mucho tiempo. Le hizo cosas raras a mi corazón que se puso palpitante y persistente, mis piernas eran repentinamente de goma, parecía que me iba a caer.

Ella sonrió, me apoyó contra el coche.

—Tengo tu poema —Su voz era ronca—. Bueno, realmente no lo entiendo.

Suavemente, deslizó los dedos por mi pelo, sacando pedazo de palomita de maíz.

—Pero me gustó.

Se inclinó, cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi cuello.

—Me gustas, Rachel.

¡Ohhh mi Dios! Mi corazón iba a saltar fuera de mi pecho.

Acercó su cara a la mía, mi aliento se paró, realmente deseaba que me besara ¡con todo mi corazón! Sabía que había todo tipo de razones por las que no debería dejarla pero sólo una pasó por mi cerebro. Como un flashback, la imagen de Tina y la foto que Barbra me había enviado. Tina totalmente borracha besándose con una chica. Destelló en mi mente una y otra vez, y eso fue suficiente, más que suficiente, yo no quería que una tipa mentirosa y provocadora me besara y que se besara con una chica borracha con quien nunca habló antes.

La empujé lejos de mí, mi corazón era un completo caos. Abrí el celular y le empujé en su cara la imagen de Tina besándose con una chica.

— ¿Eres tú? — gruñí

Tomó el teléfono y estudió la imagen un momento. Entonces sonrió.

— ¿Se ve cómo yo?

Agarré el IPhone de nuevo y miré realmente a la foto, estudiándola, no, no lo era, para nada.

En realidad no podía ver el rostro de la chica, pero definitivamente no era Quinn. La chica era fea y Quinn era bastante linda y delicada.

Oh. Mis mejillas quemaban, ¡soy una idiota!

—Bueno, eso es bueno —Tartamudeaba un poco y luego dije muy rápido—Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Me subí al coche sintiéndome una idiota y sólo queriendo alejarme para poder ir a casa y meterme bajo una roca, pero ella miró todos los coches que había aparcados detrás de mí en el camino de entrada.

—Es una escapada estrecha —sonrió a través de la ventana abierta—. ¿Quieres echarte para atrás?

Probablemente estaba recordando el parachoques que había tenido que arreglar no demasiado tiempo atrás. Probablemente recordando que había golpeado un basurero.

—Lo puedo hacer —respondí.

No dijo nada, sólo dio un paso atrás. Entonces me observó en silencio, estresada con el volante, moviéndome en un espacio pequeño, y luego teniendo que avanzar hacia adelante y empezar de nuevo. Tuve que seguir haciendo eso, un poquito adelante, un poquito atrás. En realidad no estaba haciendo ningún progreso. De hecho, estaba haciendo cero progresos.

Bueno, no soy la mejor piloto del mundo, lo admito, no conduzco tanto como para tener mi propio coche y casi nunca uso el de papá. Aún así, juro que nunca había tenido tantos problemas. Estaba nerviosa por tener una audiencia, sobre todo porque el público era Quinn. ¡Quinn Fabray! Apenas podía caminar en línea recta cuando estaba cerca. Pero, ¿manejar? Al parecer, era imposible.

Ella me miraba con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, cubriendo su boca, lo más probable es que escondiendo una enorme sonrisa. Por último, se apoyó en la ventana abierta.

—Haz girar la rueda hasta el final.

Comencé a girar.

Reprimió una carcajada y me dio una inclinación de cabeza.

—El otro lado.

¡Ugh! Con el rostro ardiente, no hice ningún comentario, simplemente empujé el volante duro en la otra dirección y arranque con todas mis fuerzas.

La mandíbula de Lucy se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás, mirándome un poco más de tiempo, y luego volvió a la ventana.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Incliné la cabeza totalmente queriendo decir que sí, sólo había una parte de mí que no quería ceder. Quería mostrarle que podía conducir, pero parecía un poco demasiado tarde para eso. Además, podía escuchar a Tina haciendo sonidos, gimiendo entre sus ronquidos, tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar en el coche de Leroy. Tenía que llegar a casa y eso tenía que ser ahora.

Sonrió cuando me llevó una eternidad para responder.

—Mira —Sus labios temblaron en las esquinas—. Sería difícil para cualquiera, está lleno aquí, muy apretado.

Suspiré y me cambié de lugar. Sonrió, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y el coche se deslizó fuera de la calzada larga y estrecha. Lo hizo parecer súper fácil y rápido, como era.

Cuando estuvimos a salvo en la calle, puso el coche en punto muerto y se acerco a mí, mi corazón dio patadas a un nivel superior. Iba a dejar que me besara en este momento, sólo iba a responder con mi corazón y no con la mente, disfrutaría de un pequeño cielo. Todo mi cuerpo se llenó de hormigueo. Cerré los ojos y me incliné para ello, pero Quinn no me besó. En cambio, suavemente sacó otra palomita de mi pelo.

—Buenas noches, Rach—susurró.

Abrió la puerta del coche, y luego se fue. Entró de nuevo en la fiesta y me quedé con Tina roncando y con un corazón palpitante.


	17. Capítulo 16 16 Finchel

**10**

 **Finchel**

Toda la noche pensé en Quinn Fabray, acerca de nuestro casi beso. Estuve dando vueltas en mi cama y sintiéndome agitada. Hubo una escena de la noche, un momento perfecto que siguió reproduciéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Cuando llevó su boca a mi oreja.

—Realmente no entendí tu poema, pero me gustó —Inclinándose aún más cerca—. Me gustas, Rachel.

Me gustas, Rachel… Me gustas, Rachel… Me gustas, Rachel

¡Oh! No había manera de que pudiera dormir, nunca más.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a escribir en mi diario viejo para canciones. Escribí sobre los labios Quinn, su beso, pero, ¡todavía! ¡Todavía! Me quedé pensando en esa escena. Por supuesto que no había entendido mi poema, lo había hecho imposible de entender, lo había hecho a propósito, pero a ella le había gustado. ¡Le gustaba yo!

El pensamiento me tenía en hormigueo, por un instante, hasta que empecé a pensar acerca de mi coche. Cuando ni siquiera trató de besarme, sólo me había sacado esa estúpida palomita del pelo y después se fue, volvió a la fiesta para seguir con sus vertiginosas y seductoras líneas para seducir a otra chica… una chica fácil.

¡Ugh! Era una boba.

Me metí en la cama y de inmediato me puse a llorar, estaba tan deprimida gustándome una chica con el que nunca podría salir.

Al día siguiente leí el nuevo texto Finn que sólo decía _:_

 _Rachel, ¿alguna vez vas a hablar conmigo?_

Cuando estaba con Finn había sido estable y cómodo, no sentía el estómago con nudos oscilantes o violentos todo el tiempo, simplemente me sentía normal.

Quería sentir eso de nuevo, necesitaba sentirlo. Mike Chang era demasiado aburrido y Quinn Fabray era demasiado emocionante, pero ¿Finn Hudson? Finn estaba bien, sólo que, ¡uf! A pesar de los textos constantes de Finn, parecía que estaba con Kitty ahora.

Claro, lo había atrapado mirándome con anhelo, ¿realmente significaba algo? No estaba

segura, realmente no trató de ganarme nuevamente, en lo absoluto. Me quedé esperando y esperando pero no, nada. Él nunca lo hizo, sólo sus textos estúpidos.

—Tal vez no deberías tener un novio por un tiempo —dijo Kurt, al día siguiente cuando hablé de cómo estaba pensando en volver con Finn mientras él parloteaba sobre Brittany S. Pirce.

En el fondo sabía que probablemente tenía razón, lo sabía pero la cosa era que tenía este dolor dentro de mí, esta necesidad. Bueno en realidad, la necesidad era Quinn, mi corazón la quería, sufría por ella. ¡Pero mi corazón estaba tan mal! Era una estupidez.

Suspiré, incapaz de decirle eso, de explicarle la verdadera razón por la que quería a Finn de vuelta. La razón real y verdadera era que pudiera dejar de fantasear sobre Quinn, no me gustaba fantasear sobre la sexy Quinn, la odiaba, me dejaba tan inquieta que me daban ganas de gritar… llorar o arrancarme el pelo, era tan increíblemente inútil anhelarla porque no podría tenerla ni siquiera si de alguna manera milagrosa que ella me quisiera. Lo cual, por supuesto, no hacía, era sólo un juego para ella. Ver hasta dónde podía incitar a la niña nerd del colegio. Ugh.

Pero si estuviera con Finn, si volvíamos, las cosas tal vez podrían volver a ser como antes, tal vez podría sentirme feliz y satisfecha con mi vida de nuevo Como me sentía antes del beso de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

El lunes por la mañana llego otro texto de Finn. Decía:

 _¿Podemos hablar?_

Pensé en ello mucho tiempo, durante la clase de Historia mundial, finalmente escribí:

 _Por supuesto. ¿Después de la escuela?_

Respondió casi de inmediato:

 _¡Está bien! Nos vemos fuera del gimnasio a las 3:00._

Ver las palabras de Finn el lindo, Finn el más dulce me hizo llorar, era tan fácil. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

Podríamos volver a estar juntos y escribir canciones juntos, las cosas podían volver a ser como antes, estar feliz, cómoda y establecida.

Ese era totalmente mi plan.

Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió. En la clase de francés, Miss Feefee (que no se llamaba así, su verdadero nombre era señora Fergusson pero todos la llamaban la

señorita Feefee), nos envió a mí y a otros pocos estudiantes de la clase a una sala de estudio temprano ya que nos habíamos lucido en una prueba que el resto de la clase necesitaba volver a tomar. Ella no nos dejó estar en la clase, porque necesitaba nuestros asientos para algunos estudiantes de otras clases que también tenían que volver a tomar la prueba.

Así que tuvimos que ir a estudiar al pasillo.

Eso no fue lo raro, lo raro fue que cuando llegué al salón de estudio, estaba Quinn. Verla me hizo poner roja y actuar estúpida.

Me lancé en el asiento vacío más cercano, tomé un libro de la mochila y lo mire como si estuviera totalmente absorta en él, como si fuera la lectura más fascinante de toda mi vida pero en realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura del libro que era, ¿Una novela romántica? ¿Matemáticas? ¿Una comedia? No tenía ni idea, mi cerebro se había ido por completo.

Todo lo que sabía era que podía sentir los ojos de Lucy de todos modos, o al menos me imaginaba que podía. Por todo lo que sabía, en realidad ella ni siquiera podría saber que estaba en la habitación, eso era imposible. Así que no le di oportunidad, no miré hacia atrás, no hasta que la señora Harris, la profesora de la sala de estudio, dijo en voz alta y resonante:

—Lucy Quinn Fabray, Lucy Quinn Fabray, Lucy Quinn Fabray. —gritó como chasqueando la lengua.

Miré hacia atrás, con el estómago agitado y retorcido, preguntándome por qué estaba diciendo su nombre. Sabía que ella realmente no lo sabía, pero la forma en que lo dijo, chasqueando la lengua para mí fue como si lo supiera. Sabía que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar porque ella estaba en la sala, que todo lo que tenía que hacer en estos días para convertirme en una bolsa de hormonas sin cerebro era estar ella presente.

Tomó el IPhone de Quinn y lo estudió, luego, ¡shock! ¡Caminaba a través de la habitación hacia mí! Puso el IPhone en mi escritorio diciendo:

—Puedes elegir si deseas eliminar eso o no, pero no le des el teléfono a Quinn hasta después de clase.

Luego anunció en voz alta para el resto de la habitación:

— ¡Esta es la sala de estudio, gente! Se supone que tienen que estudiar no practicar su clase de fotografía indiscreta.

¿Fotografía indiscreta?

Mi corazón estaba de repente loco y salvaje, incluso más que antes. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Miré el IPhone de Quinn y me quedé sin aliento, mi estómago dio estos extraños brincos por lo que había en su teléfono.

Era una imagen. ¡De mí!

Obviamente, acababa de tomarla un minuto antes de que la señora Harris la atrapara. Estaba mirando hacia mi libro (era de biología), y mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, pero en realidad parecía que estaba leyendo y totalmente en ello y lo más extraño era que yo me miraba bonita.

Mientras miraba la foto por un largo momento, llegó un mensaje de texto a su IPhone, fue raro era de Santana. Estaba bastante segura de que había visto a Santana cuando entré al salón de clases antes de notar a Quinn. Esos momentos eran un borrón frenético, pero aún así estaba bastante segura de que Santana estaba aquí en la habitación y sabía que tenía el teléfono de Lucy.

Desconcertada, miré hacia atrás y luego contuve el aliento. Quinn me sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación, estaba sentada justo al lado de Santana y Brittany con un IPhone en la mano, aparentemente el de Santana. Hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, mirándome.

Le di una mirada de reojo, a continuación, leí el texto, ya que parecía ser lo que ella quería.

— _No elimines la imagen_.

Al ver el mensaje me estremecí y me puse feliz y cálida por dentro, supongo que fue porque me gustaba la imagen también. Le sonreí, sintiéndome bien de que hubiera tomado la fotografía y quería conservarla.

Así que, por supuesto, no la eliminé. No es que lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, sólo si pareciera súper fea en ella.

Reuniendo un poco de coraje me atreví a responder el texto: _¿Puedo ver tus otras fotos?_

Un segundo más tarde respondió: _¡No!_

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, sólo esa palabra. ¡No!

Ver eso hizo que mi estómago se anudara un poco, sin embargo, no estaba nada contenta o cálida ahora. De hecho, estaba ansiosa y deprimida. ¿Qué otro tipo de imágenes tenía en el teléfono? ¿Fotos de Joe? Y ¿otras chicas como las zorras que la persiguen? Probablemente. El pensamiento me deprimió y me dieron ganas correr y

volver con Finn y detener mi gusto por Quinn a quien le gustaban las chicas zorras como Barbra, y me hizo sentir fuera de control y sin esperanza.

Cuando la clase terminó me recibió en la puerta para recuperar su celular, que era probablemente la única razón por la que me esperaba. En serio, la única razón, hice todas estas cosas raras, dejándolas en su casillero, garabateando su nombre por todos mis cuadernos de tarea, escribiendo poemas sobre ella podía seguir la lista y así seguirla y seguirla, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, constantemente, pero parecía que ella sólo pensaba en mí cuando yo estaba frente a su cara el resto del tiempo era exactamente como dice el dicho: Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Ya sabía que esa era su forma de ser, pero no lo creía, por eso tomó la foto, porque yo estaba allí. ¿Y por qué me dio un viaje a casa ese día? Porque yo estaba allí. ¿Y por qué me besó en la fiesta? Porque yo estaba allí pero en realidad no siempre piensa en mí cuando yo no estaba allí o intentar tratar de llegar a conocerme. Ella no era así, era la clase de amor con el que tenías que estar, por qué quería gustarle yo y no cualquier chica que estaba cerca y ser yo a quien quisiera atormentar.

Quería realmente gustarle, no era justo porque sabía que nunca pasaría a pesar de que había dicho que le gustaba la otra noche, no importa lo mucho que deseaba creerle sabía que no debía hacerlo porque no le gustaba ni un poco.

— ¿Por qué me tomaste una fotografía? —le pregunté mientras le entregaba el teléfono, pregunté desafiante y difícil ya que me estaba sintiendo enojada y eso fue desafiante y estimulante, estaba herida y lista para tirar cosas.

Ella sonrió, hablando ronca mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase, caminando hacia atrás para poder mirarme a la cara.

—Te lo dije. Me gustas, Cielo.

¡Já! Estaba tan llena de mentiras. Era una habladora, seductora y derretidora de corazones. ¡Grrr! Era un juego para ella, sabía que era un juego total pero aún así, mi corazón latía y lo anhelaba de todos modos. Probablemente me puse un millar de tonos de color rojo, porque los labios le temblaron con diversión mientras continuaba andando hacia atrás y mirándome fijamente, una vez que por fin se dio la vuelta, salí de mi sueño, atreviéndome a decirle:

—Tú ni siquiera me conoces.

Quinn se regresó hacia mí y sonrió.

— ¿No lo hago? — lo decía entrecerrando sus ojos y con esa sonrisa ladeada que amaba tanto.

Luego desapareció entre la multitud del tráfico de estudiantes y me quedé pensando en qué quería decir con eso. La forma en que lo dijo, parecía no lo sé, ¿divertida? ¿Traviesa? o algo más, como si me conociera mejor de lo que pensaba. Bueno, probablemente sólo estaba jugando.

Me pasé todo el periodo de clase, toda la hora siguiente deseando estar equivocada, que tal vez Quinn Fabray sí pensaba en mí a veces y tal vez ella me conocía más o menos. No parecía posible pero quería que lo fuera.

A la hora de almuerzo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para olvidarme de Quinn de nuevo. Estaba todo mal para mí, ella era una chica mala además de una provocadora y eso es todo lo que estaba haciendo con mi corazón, provocándolo. La vi en mi camino a la cafetería, a pesar de que ella no me vio, ella estaba saliendo de la escuela con Joe y un montón de aspirantes a ella además de Santana la mala y arrogante Santana López.

Así que no... no... no... Ella no era mi tipo en lo absoluto.

Tenía que meterme eso en mi cabeza de una vez por todas aunque mi cabeza no lo captaba, mi corazón era quien estaba teniendo problemas

¡Quiero a Finn, quiero a Finn, quiero a Finn! Eso es lo que seguía tratando de decirme todo el almuerzo mientras escuchaba Kurt balbuceando sobre el baile de la escuela este viernes. Iba ir con Brittany, yo estuve tratando de recordar sobre lo extraño que era porque Kurt detestaba los bailes de la escuela, los odiaba. Obviamente él iría porque Brittany era muy divertida e infantil y le agradaba, ya que era extraño que estuviera tan emocionado por el baile.

Mientras él hablaba, no dejaba de pensar: Tal vez debería ir al baile con Finn.

La idea me hacía feliz, me encantaban los bailes escolares y él y yo habíamos ido siempre juntos. Eran divertidos y yo estaba en el comité de baile, hasta hoy había temido al baile del viernes, sabiendo que tendría que ayudar con los preparativos, y probablemente no podría bailar. La idea era deprimente pero ir al baile con Finn era divertido, sería como en los viejos tiempos.

Yo estaba feliz hasta que Tina me despertó de mis planes con Finn. Me preguntó casi con seguridad:

—Vas a ir al baile con Mike ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? Oh. —Me aclaré la garganta.

No le había dicho a Kurt que tenía planes de reunirme con Finn después de la escuela. Tenía la sensación de que no lo aprobaría, en realidad, no sabía si lo haría. Pensaba que

él y yo deberíamos dejarlo para siempre y seguir adelante. Creo que tuvo mucho que ver con el hecho de que parecía que había seguido adelante.

—Um, no —le respondí—. No iré al baile con Mike, no me lo ha preguntado.

—Queras decir no todavía —curioseó Tina—. Lo tengo en mi clase de historia, es tan dulce y está loco por ti, Rachel y tú solías actuar como si lo quisieras. Él aún espera que lo hagas. —Ella negó con la cabeza, como si la situación fuera triste y sintiera pena por él—. Él te lo va a pedir, Rachel. Te garantizo que te preguntara ir al baile.

Gemí.

—Espero que no lo haga.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, como si yo fuera una criatura alienígena de otro planeta.

—Es muy lindo, Rachel y también lo es Quinn ¿cuál es tu problema con ella?

Parpadeé.

— ¿Quinn? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con esto?

Tina hizo un sonido soplando y se levantó de la mesa.

—He acabado de comer —respondió enojada.

La vi marchar fuera, totalmente desconcertada, parecía realmente enojada. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Kurt suspiró.

—Le hablé de que Quinn te invito a salir el otro día.

—No me invitó a salir, ella sólo me pidió pasar el rato, hay una diferencia abismal. Ella no está interesada en mí. Está simplemente jugando—Mi estómago se anudó.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

—Pues bien, Tina quiere que juegue con ella.

Le envié mensajes de texto escribiéndole que era lo sentía Quinn por mí y que no le interesaba yo. Ella no me devolvió el texto hasta que el almuerzo había terminado, envió un mensaje grande y largo tipo ensayo diciendo que sentía que ella estaba celosa de mí, y que quería que yo fuera feliz y debía ir con Lucy.

Leí el mensaje como trescientas veces, y luego lo leí de nuevo.

¿Ella estaba celosa de mí? no tenía ni idea. Por lo que yo sabía, nadie había estado nunca celoso de mí en toda mi vida, bueno, excepto tal vez Kitty. Ella había estado celosa de que yo tuviera a Finn aunque ella lo consiguió. Por lo tanto, no me gusta mucho pensar que alguien más estuviera celosa de mí, sobre todo no una de mis mejores amigas.

No sabía cómo explicarle que no tenía que preocuparse por Quinn. Que no era la adecuada para cualquiera de nosotras. Que ambas estábamos en mejor situación manteniéndonos alejadas de ella. No me molestó en darle una conferencia acerca de eso, porque bien ¿qué iba a decir? Yo estaba teniendo problemas para escuchar las palabras para mí así que no debería irlas diciéndolas por ahí.

Esperé a Tina después de su clase de español.

—No necesitas tener celos de mí —susurré—. Soy un desastre.

Le expliqué que estaba tratando de que Lucy no me gustara, luego confesé que estaba planeando volver con Finn.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No regreses con Finn —gruñó—. Ustedes solían ser una pareja linda, parece que tanto tú como él han seguido adelante, Rachel. —Cuando no dije nada, se mordió el labio, y luego continuó, vacilante—. Mira, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres la que dice que Quinn está mal para ti, no quiero darte un mal consejo, pero si yo fuera tú, totalmente iría por Quinn Fabray.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, aunque ya sabía eso. Me contó que ella había sido quien se había sentado en su regazo. Se detuvo, volviéndose un poco rosa mientras continuó con el resto de su historia.

—Esa noche en la fiesta Brittany, Quinn siguió hablando de ti —Estaba roja como un tomate—. Recuerdo que estaba borracha y me apartó de un tipo con el que me estaba besando, ella sonrió y gruñó: _Esa es la pequeña amiga de Rachel Berry, déjala en_ _paz._ ¡La sexy y popular Quinn Fabray dijo eso! Y entonces me cuidó el resto de la noche hasta que llegaste.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla más duro, sin saber qué decir a eso. Me conmovieron las palabras de Quinn. Era dulce y me sentía tonta por dentro.

—Yo no sabía eso —logré soltar por fin.

Tina seguía estando roja. Rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, yo estaba demasiado avergonzada y herida para decirles. ¡Fue muy embarazoso! —Bajó la mirada al suelo y luego a mis ojos—. ¡Esa noche fue tan humillante! No quiero hablar de eso, quería olvidar lo que sucedió. —me dio una sonrisa triste—. Bueno, será mejor ir a clase. Buena suerte con cualquier chico con el que vayas —añadió la última parte sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba y lo dijo como si estuviera todavía celosa de mí. Como si yo debería estar contenta por tener todos estos problemas de chicos, como si fuera una gran fiesta a la que ella deseaba poder ser invitada.

Tina no tenía ni idea, era mi buena amiga, por lo que sus palabras y melancolía conquistaron mi corazón.

— ¡Tina! —La perseguí y le di un abrazo.

En la clase de cocina hicimos galletas de calabaza con virutas de chocolate y terminé poniendo las mías en dos bolsas separadas, una bolsa para Finn otra para Quinn. Me había prometido a lo largo de la clase que les daría todas a Finn. Juré ser fuerte y dejar a Quinn para bien, pero entonces, a lo largo de la clase, me quedé pensando en el mensaje de texto de Quinn en la sala de estudio: _No elimines la imagen_ , y su sonrisa adorable cuando susurró: _Me gustas, Cielo_

Purrr. Mi corazón se derritió en un charco.

Sin embargo, en el último momento, reconsideré y entregué a cada uno de los chicos una galleta menos, así podría llenar una bolsa para Tina porque ella estaba celosa por mi culpa. Entonces en el período entre quinta y sexta hora, estaba casi cerca al casillero de Lucy con unas galletas en la mano; cuando la vi de pie con Joe, ella me miraba con una sonrisa intrigada jugando con sus labios.

Me di la vuelta y me puse a caminar en la otra dirección, como si hubiera un mal entendido, como si fuera tonto que me dirigiera a su casillero con una galleta de calabaza para ella, quise aparentar que sólo estaba caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela pero entonces escuché la llamada de la voz áspera de Quinn

— ¡Cielo! — Me detuve, congelada, no me di la vuelta, me quedé allí, inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Quinn caminó hacia mí, su sonrisa no está llena de intriga ahora estaba muy entretenida. Se apoyó en la fila más cercana de los casilleros.

— ¿Esa galleta es para mí?

— ¿Galleta? —susurré como ¿De qué estás hablando? —¿Por qué crees que siempre tengo una galleta para ti, tonta? — sonreí cuando lo dije, porque Lucy estaba sonriendo también y yo no podía evitarlo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación —Sí, las galletas son para ti.

Se la entregué sintiéndome valiente, ella ya sabía que era una acosadora rara además de ser su fan ¿Por qué tratar de ocultarlo?

— ¿Es tonto que te de galletas? —Entonces, antes de que pudiera responder, añadí— Simplemente tengo un flechazo raro contigo.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Así, que las galletas significan que te gusto.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Me acarició la barbilla, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya sabes, hay otras maneras para mostrarme que te gusto.

Me alejé de ella, nerviosa y desquiciada y fueron las peores palabras que se le pudieron haber ocurrido. Se rió un poco.

—Quiero decir, no quiero que corras lejos de mí—Sus labios temblaron. Eso sería un buen comienzo.

Miraba mis ojos, los suyos eran brillantes mientras estudiaba mi reacción, luego se inclinó cerca de mí otra vez.

—Un grupo de nosotros vamos a pasar el rato en la casa de Santana esta noche — suspiró—. Sus padres se han ido, se va a hacer una gran fiesta—levantó las cejas— ¿Quieres venir? —Mi corazón se hundió.

Negué con la cabeza. Hablar con ella era siempre un viaje en montaña rusa, haciéndome subir tan alto que prácticamente estaba volando y luego me estrellaba y me hacia regresar a la realidad. No podríamos salir, éramos demasiado diferentes. Ella era una chica de fiestas, una chica mala, yo quería un chico que me llevaría a citas y los bailes, las fiestas donde no se emborrachara y no se besaran en un coche. (He oído que siempre las fiestas de Santana pasaba eso. Las chicas de mi clase de pre—cálculo siempre estaban hablando de ello.) No sonaba muy divertido para mí. Ese tipo de cosas no era lo que yo quería. Era exactamente lo que yo no hacía.

—Voy a volver Finn —le balbuceé a Lucy.

Entonces corrí lejos de ella, en la multitud de estudiantes que se apresuran a llegar a sus clases. Por alguna estúpida razón, yo estaba casi llorando.


	18. Capítulo 17 Voy a extrañarte Rachel

**17**

 **Voy a extrañarte Rachel**

Durante la sexta hora recibí un mensaje de texto del mandón de mi amigo Kurt que era parte del comité que además odiaba cuando era el encargado. Por desgracia, él era como

mi jefe en el momento cuando estaba a la cabeza del comité de baile. Envió un mensaje: _Hay que decorar el gimnasio después de la escuela para el baile del viernes._ _Esperen quedarse hasta las seis o más tarde. ¡Hay un montón de trabajo que hacer!_

¡Ugh! Gemí, sabiendo que tenía que trabajar con él, luego sonreí, pensando en el baile al que yo podría ir con Finn. El pensamiento me alegró ya que últimamente había estado preocupada porque no podría ir al baile.

Traté de concentrarme en el baile y dejar de pensar en Lucy, pero no funcionó. No pude tenerla fuera de mi cabeza, recordaba a cada instante la forma en que me había mirado a los ojos cuando me susurró: _Hay otras maneras para mostrarme que te gusto_

¡Ugh! ¿Por qué la sexy Quinn Fabray era equivocada para mí? ¿Tenía que ser tan caliente? ¿Y tentadora? No era correcto estar enamorada de una chica mala. ¡Estúpida!

Había otras formas que pudiera demostrar que yo le gustaba también, digo, además de coquetear conmigo cuando me acerco dentro de su radar. Ese era el único momento en el que me daba un segundo de sus pensamientos, cuando estaba justo en frente de su cara.

Agitada, leí un texto de Finn de esta mañana una y otra vez para tratar de sacar los ojos avellana y labios rosados de Quinn fuera de mi cabeza.

Finn es el adecuado para mí, me dije. Él es lo que necesito para aliviar mi corazón, definitivamente deberíamos volver a estar juntos.

Mi corazón se agitó mientras esperaba fuera del gimnasio por Finn después de la escuela. Estaba sudorosa y temblorosa, quizá me estaba enfermando. Yo sabía que no era eso, sólo eran los nervios por verlo.

Me paseaba arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, preguntándome cómo iba a ser. ¿Podríamos realmente volver a estar juntos? ¿Podrían las cosas realmente volver a ser como antes? Yo quería eso. Odiaba la manera en que habían sido las cosas en la montaña rusa de Quinn, quería detenerla ahora. Odiaba sentirme mareada todo el tiempo y estar llena de pensamientos extraños y anhelos estúpidos, un anhelo por una chica que nunca podría tener. Yo quería volver a sentirme tranquila y contenta con mi vida como solía sentirme con Finn. Sólo que no me sentía tranquila y contenta ahora, seguía esperando por ella. Era raro estar tan nerviosa por ver a Finn por alguien con quien yo había salido por más de dos años. Estaba demasiada exaltada, exaltada que cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe salte alerta, no fue Finn quien entraba por la puerta, había sido Quinn Fabray. Cuando me vio, giró para observar el gimnasio completo y percatarse de que no había nadie más.

—Cielo —susurró con una sonrisa de sorpresa, como que hubiera estado aquí esperándola, acosándola, luego se puso seria—Oye, tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Qué?

Me quedé congelada y sin aliento mientras ella abrió su mochila. ¿Lucy tenía algo para mí? La idea tenía mi corazón acelerado porque por lo general era al revés, siempre había sido al revés. Yo siempre tenía cosas para ella, siempre, siempre. Galletas, pasteles, poemas, ositos de goma pero nunca, nunca, nunca me ha dado nada o ha salido de su camino para hacerme saber que incluso pensaba en mí, sí, cuando estaba justo en frente de su cara.

¿Qué podía tener para mí? Sólo saber que ella tenía algo para mí me llenó de excitación. Traté de calmarme y ser razonable, diciéndome que probablemente sería algo tonto, algo de acuerdo con chicas Malas o un smoothie sobre mi cabeza por decirle que regresaría con su némesis Finn Hudson.

Mientras esperaba, curiosa y sonrojándome cada vez más, me armé de valor para ser decepcionada. Debido a que se trataba de Quinn Fabray, la porrista mala de la escuela. Ella ni siquiera tenía una novia, porque sólo le gustaba pasar el rato. No tenía citas, era cero romántica o era incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa dulce. Ella era todo lo contrario de Finn. Necesitaba recordar que quería un chico dulce y sensible que podía escribir canciones con él. Quería a Finn no a Lucy.

Mientras trataba de recordar todo esto, la vi hurgar en su mochila, vi caer su pelo rubio sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras ella explicaba.

—Te iba a dar esto en un mejor momento, eso es lo que pensé cuando lo conseguí, que te lo daría en algún tipo de ocasión bonita pero supongo que eso ya no pasará— tenía su expresión de tristeza, quizá parecía un poco inquietada.

Por último, sacó lo que había estado buscando en su mochila. Parpadeé, inclinando la cabeza, era un libro, un magnífico libro de lujo y elegante.

Me lo ofreció, no lo tomé, no pude, no podía moverme. ¿Lucy me compró esto? Cuando me quedé allí mirándola fijamente, con el corazón a punto de estallar, sonrió.

—Esto…—balbuceó—. Es para ti.

Mi cerebro estaba en un sueño confuso, pero creo que tomé el libro. Debo haberlo hecho, estaba en mis manos. Contuve el aliento.

—Wow —murmuré.

Mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta mientras hojeaba las páginas elegantes. Cada página estaba vacía.

—Es un diario —sonrió ella—. Lo vi y me hizo pensar en ti.

Tragué saliva, tenía lágrimas en mis ojos. ¿Este libro hermoso le hizo pensar en mí? Era tan dulce y conmovedor. Estaba segura que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, ella sí me conocía. ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray me conocía!

—Pero, ¿cómo? — pregunté sorprendida y asustada.

—En mi primer año —sonrió tímidamente como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta—, estabas en el salón del Club Glee con el Sr. Shuster que también se usa como detención una hora antes que yo. Te sentabas en el mismo asiento que yo —Se detuvo un momento y pude sentir sus ojos en mí, pero yo no podía mirarla. En cambio, me quedé contemplando el diario hermoso, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Por último, Quinn continuó.

—Un día dejaste un cuaderno sobre el escritorio. Estaba lleno de cosas… música… poemas y pensamientos. Era un diario —suspiró.

Mi corazón se detuvo. El calor se precipitó a través de mi cuerpo.

—Entonces sí lo leíste —susurré con temor—. ¿Cómo lo dijo Barbra?

—Sí —vaciló—. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer con él. No parecía como si pudiera dejarlo ahí, tenía cosas personales en él.

Sí, no es broma, pensé, encogiéndome pero no lo dije en voz alta, yo no podía decir nada porque estaba a punto de llorar.

Soltó una risa suave, era un sonido musical para mis oídos.

—No podía dártelo —murmuró—. Había intentado un par de veces, pero cada vez que me veías venir hacia ti corrías en sentido contrario. Entonces lo llevé hasta tu casa, y Barbra me atendió.

Mis mejillas ardían sobre todo porque yo sabía que era verdad. Ella solía asustarme inclusive en la secundaria cuando estuve enamorada y aun así, tenía miedo de Lucy. Incluso antes de que ella se convirtiera en la maldita y zorra capitana de porristas, el del los pasillos del McKinley. Debido a que en la secundaria había sido conocida como una creadora de problemas y los creadores de problemas me asustaban.

—De todos modos —se encogió de hombros—, como no es gran cosa, en fin yo te lo llevé hasta tu casa.

Lancé mis ojos hacia ella, luego de vuelta al libro.

— ¿Lo has leído completo?

Quinn vaciló.

—Sí… Un poco tratando de averiguar lo que era — tomó suavemente mi barbilla en sus manos, haciéndome mirarla a sus ojos verdes y seductores. Por una vez no eran burlones, eran totalmente serios—. Y me gustó lo que leía.

Tragué saliva y me aleje de ella. No por la ira, sólo porque tenía que limpiarme los ojos y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Me apoyé en la pared detrás de mí, mis rodillas se hacían débiles por sus palabras y la forma en que las dijo honesta y sincera. Me tenía lista para fundirme en un charco. Mi corazón era un charco lleno de emociones.

Oh, esto es malo, pensé con alarma. Esto es muy, muy malo.

Con todas mis fuerzas, traté de concentrarme en mi decisión, recordarla. Quinn era una chica mala, incorrecta para mí. Lo intenté, intenté, intenté recordarme que quería a Finn , al Finn dulce que podía escribir canciones y con el que podía ir a bailes, no a Quinn a quien le gustaba pasar el rato y meterse con los corazones de niñas, llevar a ellas en un frenesí sólo por diversión.

Rachel, se fuerte, me dije. Se fuerte, se fuerte, se fuerte.

Sólo que ella siguió hablando, con los ojos fijamente en mí.

—Pero te noté antes de eso —murmuró—. En la secundaria tú solías estar en la biblioteca de la escuela después de clases y yo estuve ahí todos los días. —Ella soltó una risa suave—. Ahí es donde detención estaba antes. De todos modos, te mirabas seria, garabateando en ese cuaderno y me preguntaba, ¿Qué podría estar escribiendo? A veces te veía tan intensa, y otras veces feliz pero siempre estabas tan metida en ello, era como si estuvieras en tu propio mundo sin nadie más alrededor. —Sus labios se curvaron. Era linda.

Miré hacia ella completamente asombrada acerca de la observación que había hecho, tenía mi corazón palpitante. Pero lo que me tenía el corazón bombeando y sorprendido fue que la sexy Quinn Fabray realmente me conocía, ella lo hacía, ella me entendía totalmente.

El pensamiento me tenía en un sueño vertiginoso.

Me aferré a la pared detrás de mí para ayudarme y parpadeando tratando de sacudir lejos la neblina descabellada, nublando mi mente y centrarme en algo que no fuera: ¡Wow!

Sobre todo, quisiera dar las gracias a Quinn por este hermoso regalo. Era tan dulce. Quería darle las gracias de una forma increíblemente, pero mirarla y mirar sus ojos seductores y largas pestañas hizo que mi cerebro se derritiera.

Así que en vez de eso, nos quedamos mirando fijamente la una a la otra en silencio, nuestros corazones corriendo, el mío lo estaba, estaba volando. Entonces, Finn llegó corriendo atreves de la puerta del gimnasio, me regresó de vuelta al mundo real que constaba más que de hermosos ojos verdes y cálidos labios.

La mirada de Finn se desvió a Quinn, mirando inquisitiva e infeliz, y luego se lanzó hacia mí.

—Lo siento, llego tarde —gruñó—. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a solas? ¿En mi casillero?

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder decir nada, y lo seguí hacia el otro lado del campus. Bueno, mi cuerpo lo siguió. No estoy muy segura de lo que mi corazón lo hiciera, creo que podría haberse quedado con Lucy.

Podía sentir los ojos de Quinn en mí mientras me alejaba. No me atrevía a voltearme y mirar porque no, incluso después de toda esa deliciosa, deliciosa dulzura, sabía que nunca podría tener nada con ella, no algo real. Yo era una niña buena y no buscaba ser mala. Esa no era yo. Así que no, no podía salir con la superheroína mala de la historia aunque soñara con ella todos los días de mi vida.

Seguí a Finn a su casillero y lo vio poner sus libros en el interior y luego lo cerró de golpe.

—Oí que Fabray tomó una foto de tuya durante el salón de estudio —gritó Finn, volteándose hacia mí. Él hizo una mueca—. Odio a esa chica— Luego continuó— No me gusta ella, Rachel y no me gusta cómo la mirabas ahora.

— ¿Qué? —Sonreí—. ¿Al igual de tu forma de ver a Kitty Wilde?

Finn agachó la cabeza.

—Vamos a no pelear —dijo en voz baja—. Yo estaba tan contento de que finalmente me regresaras el mensaje. Te extraño mucho, Rachel y me duele.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía. Yo también lo extrañaba y mucho.

Hablamos un largo rato, fue una buena conversación, un alivio para mi corazón. Yo trataba de concentrarme en lo que él estaba diciendo pero los ojos, los labios y las palabras de Quinn me mantuvieron dando vueltas en mi cabeza, jugando con mis pensamientos mientras yo trataba de centrarme en Finn y el nosotros volviendo a estar juntos. Las palabras de Lucy, bailaban en mi cerebro: _No borres la imagen Cielo, Me_ _gustas, Cielo. No huyas de mí Hay otras maneras para mostrarme que te gusto._

Su manera de decirlo sólo seguía y seguía en mi cerebro, me perseguía, me hacía marearme e incapaz de concentrarme en Finn ni nada de lo que estuviera diciendo.

—Bésame, Finn —susurré finalmente, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella sonrió, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

—Dame un beso.

Su sonrisa creció, mostrando sus hoyuelos que me hacían cosquillas por dentro.

—Bien.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura tal como lo había hecho cientos de veces, sólo que ahora se sentía diferente a lo que se habían sentido en meses, ahora era distinto después de que había visto hacerlo con Kitty. Y me dolió mucho, me había herido verlo y me hizo desear volver atrás y poder sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez. Por lo tanto, era agradable estar por fin en sus brazos después de tanto sufrimiento. Bonito, cómodo y adecuado.

—Bésame —susurre de nuevo.

—Lo voy a hacer —me musitó a su vez con una risa ronca, sus labios ya apretados contra los míos. Y entonces él me besaba de verdad era cálido y agradable. Pero eso era todo lo que era, agradable.

Apreté mis labios, alejándome de él, frustrada.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó, luciendo confundido, luego preocupado—. Estas pálida. ¿Estás bien?

Sí, yo estaba bien. Ese era el problema, los besos de Finn me hicieron sentir bien, no como si mis rodillas fueran a aflojarse o que mi corazón fuera a explotar, ellos sólo me hicieron sentir confortable y ya. Lo que yo siempre había pensado que era una buena cosa, yo creía que eso es lo que yo quería, desde que Finn y yo nos separamos, se había convertido en mi objetivo, en lo que yo estaba buscando para sentirme bien y yo podría vivir con ello, por supuesto. Hacía sentirme bien acerca de un beso, sólo que, ahora que lo había hecho, no me sentía exactamente como pensaba y esperaba, no era tan malo como tratar de gustarle a Mike, pero estuvo cerca. De repente, parecía estar muy cercano, patéticamente cerca el recuerdo de Lucy, por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido, ese encuentro hermoso, fantástico, con momentos únicos con Lucy Quinn Fabray.

¡Ugh! No, de ninguna manera, yo no quería pasar el resto del año escolar, suspirando por una chica que estaba mal para mí.

—Bésame otra vez. —Sorprendí a Finn, y tiré de él hacia mí por el cuello, desesperada por algo que me sorprenda en esta ocasión.

Finn ladeó la cabeza mirando desconcertado, pero de buena gana acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó de nuevo y de nuevo, estaba muy bien, dulce y cómodo pero sin ningún hormigueo o algo especial, no había ningún tipo de chispas.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, me acordé de algo que no habíamos pensado desde que rompimos, las razones por las que nos separamos. Yo no me había sentido feliz o tranquila con Finn, nuestra relación había empezado a hacerme sentir agitada y angustiada todo el tiempo, me hizo sentir triste y Finn Hudson me había hecho sentir de esa manera, había actuado como si Kitty estuviera dentro y eso me hizo perder cualquier chispa que tenía hacia él. Todo este tiempo le había echado la culpa al beso de Quinn, pero eso fue una estupidez. Debería haberlo atribuido a las acciones Finn.

Tomé una respiración profunda y entrecortada.

—Te he echado de menos, Finn—Me alejé de él— Eres uno de mis mejores amigos— Su sonrisa vaciló.

— ¿Amigos? ¿Estás diciendo que sólo quieres que seamos amigos?

Tragué saliva y asentí sin poder hablar.

—No puedo creerte, Rachel —gruñó con incredulidad, entonces sonó enojado y amenazante—. Voy a pedirle a Kitty que vayamos al baile como una pareja oficial como ella quiere.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Finn. Lo sé. —Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, no me molesté en limpiarla, en cambio, me ahogaron, me iba a lastimar al ver eso.

Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer, más y más. Las limpié con la manga de mi suéter, pero seguían. Yo no quería perder a Finn, lo adoraba pero en estos días, simplemente me di cuenta que sólo era como un amigo, me doy cuenta de eso ahora, pero no hacía que duela menos. Me iba a matar a verlo con Kitty Wilde. Lo sabía pero también sabía que nunca estaríamos bien juntos, nunca más seríamos felices, habíamos terminado y habíamos perdido las chispas.

Finn se quedó allí, mirándome en silencio llorar, mirándome desgarrado, pero compasivo.

—Caray, Rachel—murmuró.

No parecía enojado, sonaba resignado, me vio llorar un momento probablemente pensando que no era mi novio ya y no me debía consolar, pero luego, de repente, él estaba a mi lado y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome apretada en su abrazo familiar, susurrando en mi oído.

—Voy a extrañarte, Rachel.


	19. Capítulo 18¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

**18**

 **¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?**

Las clases del viernes por la mañana se volvieron eternas. Me arrastré alrededor de la escuela odiando a todo el mundo porque todos estaban felices y emocionados por el baile estúpido. Blah. Kurt era básicamente intolerable, él estaba tan emocionado de ir con Blame Anderson que ya habían vuelto de nuevo.

Tina en el almuerzo era toda sonrisa. Se sentó en nuestra mesa, radiante.

—Adivina qué —sonrió, mirándome a mí y a Kurt, yo no tenía ganas de juegos de adivinanzas—. Estúpidamente esquivaste una bala —suspiró con una sonrisa.

Movía la barbilla de lado a lado, un hábito copiado de ver a Quinn haciéndolo, ella lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando estaba pensando en algo, era muy adorable verla hacer eso.

— ¿Qué bala? —pregunte finalmente, dándome por vencida en tratar de averiguar de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¡Mike me pidió ir al baile! —soltó, y luego pasó a explicar cómo se produjo. — Le dije que estabas muy confundida en este momento y es difícil romper con alguien cuando has estado juntos durante más de dos años y es difícil dejarlo ir.

Siguió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, diciéndome como llegaron a hablar del baile al que ella había dicho que no iría.

— ¡Y entonces, Mike me preguntó! —Gritó— ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Creo que él es una preciosidad! Y baila mucho mejor que Quinn, incluso.

Eso no es cierto, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Me senté allí congelada, tratando de ser feliz por ella, pero en realidad, habría ido al baile con Mike si me lo hubiera preguntado, en realidad, habría ido al baile con cualquiera.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que debería estar feliz por Tina. Me alegré por ella, incluso estaba entusiasmada, aunque estaba muy triste por mi situación. Todo el mundo iba al baile Tina con Mike, Kurt con Blame y Finn con Kitty. Yo era la única que no iba a ir al baile, y era la única a la que aún le gustaban los bailes escolares. Después de todo, estaba en el comité de baile.

Después de la escuela, caminaba al gimnasio para decorarlo para el baile estúpido que ni siquiera iba a ir.

Al principio teníamos un montón de gente que nos ayudaba, pero después de la primera hora sólo Kurt y yo nos quedamos. Y como he dicho, creo que odiaba Kurt algunas veces, él era mandón y mala onda cuando se lo proponía, pero presidente del comité de moda. Así que, sí, mi día se había puesto peor.

Kurt salió para ir buscar a más cuerdas, y quedé yo sola en el gimnasio estúpido consiguiendo que todo estuviera bonito para el baile. Estaba tan triste y deprimida que quería llorar que hasta podía sentir las lágrimas formándose mientras estaba arriba en la escalera tratando de obtener que la cinta se pegara a la pared, pero tenía que ser más alta para poder alcanzarlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Me moví al escuchar una inesperada voz sexy nasal, entonces casi me caigo de la escalera, porque era Lucy. Estaba de pie en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándome.

—Um, sí —me las arreglé para sacar fuerzas—. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Por supuesto.

Con el corazón acelerado vi a Quinn agarrar la escalera que Kurt había estado usando. Ella la agarró y se subió a mi lado, luego puso todo la cinta para un baile en el que si lo veían podría estar muerto y llena de burlas. Me conmovió y me dejó sin palabras, como yo siempre estaba en estos días en que Quinn estaba cerca.

Siguió haciendo estas cosas maravillosas e inteligentes que eran inesperadamente agradables, ellas hicieron estragos con mi corazón, en mi deseo de permanecer lejos de ella. Estaba lista para saltar a sus brazos y rogarle que me llame Cielo de nuevo y que me diera tres minutos más en el mismo.

Sólo en ese momento Kurt entro rápidamente de nuevo en el gimnasio llevando una pila de cintas y un gran letrero que decía: "Dinosaurus… My World".

— ¡Estoy asombrado! — miraba alrededor del gimnasio, con una expresión totalmente satisfecha—. Wow, has hecho un montón mientras yo no estaba.

—Quinn ayudó —interrumpí, sin embargo, lo que era totalmente cierto. Ella básicamente hacía todo, yo sólo supervisaba y le decía lo que tenía que hacer, había sido agradable todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Kurt puso su brazada de serpentinas abajo la mesa de los refrescos, mirando a Quinn con un nuevo interés.

—Todo se ve realmente genial —ronroneó él—. ¿Podrías poner este cartel para mí?

La mandíbula de Quinn se estremeció ligeramente.

—No, lo siento… Me tengo que ir.

—Todo se ve realmente genial —ronroneó él—. ¿Podrías poner este cartel para mí?

—Oh, está bien—dijo él divertido observándome.

—Por lo tanto, hay que terminar con las serpentinas y luego colgar este cartel justo sobre la puerta, y creo que terminamos.

Kurt inmediatamente salió, diciendo que tenía que revisar algo. Una vez que él se había ido, Quinn se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Quieres que ponga ese cartel?

Mi corazón se agitó. ¿No acaba de decir que no lo haría?

—Pensé que tenías que irte.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo no quería ayudarlo, solo estoy aquí por ti estrella.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

— ¿Pero tú me ayudarías?

Estaba de espaldas a mí, subiendo la escalera con el cartel en la mano.

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué te gusto?

Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Bueno, yo no te odio —Luego sonrió— Por supuesto que me gustas, Cielo, es por eso que sigo pidiendo que vayas al río y a las fiestas, pero sigues rechazándome.

— ¿Me pides que vaya al río por qué… te gusto? —No pude mantener el escepticismo de mi voz—. Quiero decir, ¿La genial capitana de porristas se ha fijado en mí? ¿Y quieres salir a otro lado que no sea una clase del Club Glee o al río?— Ahí es donde ella toma las chicas que le gustaban.

Ella miró por encima de mí y luego se quedó pensando un rato que pareció eterno y agregándole que no me había respondido.

—Pregúntame a otro lugar —le susurré. Cuando Quinn acabó de colgar el letrero se acercó hacia mí apoyándose contra la pared.

Ella jugó con un mechón de mi cabello, y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Estoy realmente enamorada de ti, Cielo, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Oh, mi corazón no podría soportarlo, no pudo, la popular y maldita capitana de porristas Quinn Fabray siendo tan dulce, suave y mirándome de esa manera cálida, tierna y diciendo te quiero. Tenía mi cuerpo en llamas, hormigueando y mareada. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro de que iba a explotar.

—Yo también estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

—Lo sé —Ella tiró juguetonamente un mechón de mi cabello. —Me lo insinuaste antes, sabes— Me dio una risa suave y mi cerebro no cabía en mi cabeza yo sólo podía pensar en sus ojos avellana y sus labios suaves de color rosa y lo que parecía que iba a besarme de nuevo.

— Estoy escribiendo una canción sobre ello —dije con, su cara cerca de la mía—. Una canción sobre ti.

— ¿Escribes canciones? —preguntó incrédula.

Sacudí mi cabeza, saliendo de mi confundido pensamiento. ¿Qué?

—Sí, escribo todas las canciones del Club Glee. ¿Esa canción que hicimos en el show de los policías para el señor Figgins? Yo la escribí—sonreí muy segura de mí y orgullosa por lo que hacía.

Quinn me lanzó una mirada, como: _¿Por qué eres tan adorable y hermosa?_

¡Purrr! Bien, ahora yo quería saltar sobre ella. ¡Gah!

Mi estómago se anudó un poco, en realidad, se anudó mucho. La vida era cruel por lo tan injusta que había sido conmigo. ¿Por qué oh por qué tenía que ser una chica mala? ¿La chica mala que lanza smoothies en los pasillos? ¿Por qué una chica tan caliente, talentosa, inteligente y hermosa tenía que venir a mí alrededor tentándome así? Ahora iba a soñar con ella para siempre. Estaba necesitada, lujuriosa y anhelante de ella.

¡Ugh! ¡No era justo!

Lucy no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, estaba pensando en hacer una carrera hacia la salida antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, como renunciar a mi voluntad, dar a torcer mi debilidad ¡Que yo escribía canciones! Y dijo que yo le gustaba. Bueno, ella dijo que sí, eso es las que las jugadoras hacen, ¿no? Ellas juegan con los corazones de las niñas, las tientan y las tienen a todas jadeando sólo por diversión.

Caray, yo odiaba a las jugadoras.

Traté de recordármelo, Quinn Fabray es una jugadora, Quinn es una jugadora, cantaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando de ser fuerte y seguir con mi orgullo de que no podía salir con una chica mala. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo.

La mirada de ella se desvió hacia las serpentinas por encima de nosotras.

—Por lo tanto, esta decoración que hicimos —Sus ojos estaban de vuelta en la míos—. Son para un baile, ¿verdad?

Hice una mueca, y luego asentí con la cabeza, preguntándome si sabía que Finn y no estamos juntos aunque le mencioné que lo estábamos. Me pregunté si sabía que Finn iría al baile con Kitty. Luego me di cuenta de que ella probablemente sabía. Después de todo, ella y Finn estaban en el mismo equipo de futbol americano, y Kitty Wilde era una porrista al igual que ella, las noticias volaban en ese tipo de círculos. Tal vez es por eso que estaba siendo tan buena ayudándome a decorar y todo eso. Sintió lástima por mí. La idea era a la vez conmovedora y humillante al mismo tiempo, me llenó de un calor extraño que me dieron ganas de correr y esconderme y sólo pensar en Quinn siendo tan amable. Eso es todo lo que quería hacer fantasear al respecto. No quería tener que enfrentar el verdadero significado de los aplastantes hechos detrás de los gestos dulces.

Incluso la áspera y mala Lucy sintió pena por mí decorando para un baile al que no iba a ir. Ese era probablemente el por qué había sido linda y me decía que estaba enamorada de mí. Ella sentía lástima por mí.

De repente, quería meterme debajo de una roca. Quinn inclinó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, prácticamente me tenía que sostener para que yo no desmayara.

—Entonces, Rach —susurró cerca de mí— Si no vas conmigo a una fiesta. ¿Quieres que me una al CLub Glee que tanto amas? o en todo caso ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Mi corazón se detuvo y el calor se precipitó.

Parpadeé. Yo iba a caer de verdad.

— ¿Vas a venir al baile?

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, si tú quieres venir conmigo… obviamente.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que ella lo podía oír. Este momento no parecía ser real. ¿Quinn Fabray se ofrece a llevarme al baile? ¿La sexy Quinn Fabray?

La idea me había mareado, era impresionante y el alucinante cambio de ella llego a mí, yo no podía salir con una chica mala, pero Lucy no era realmente una chica mala. Quiero decir, no le partió la cara a Finn el día que nos besamos y no publicó mi diario en todo el internet, lo llevó de vuelta a mí. Y como yo no iría a una fiesta con ella, estaba dispuesta a ir a un baile conmigo, al baile de la escuela. Eso no era una cosa de chica mala y yo estaba dispuesta a cambiar por ella. Quinn sonrió ante mi gran y tonta sonrisa.

— ¿Así que sí vas a ir conmigo?... ¿Al baile?

Asentí con la cabeza, demasiado asombrada para hablar.


	20. Epílogo (Parte 1)

**_Epílogo (Parte 1)_**

Me encantaría decirles que Quinn y yo fuimos al baile y que había sido maravilloso y todos mis sueños se hicieron realidad, pero no puedo porque eso no sucedió. Nosotras ni siquiera fuimos al baile. Me vestí y la espere y espere y espere pero nunca apareció.

Dos horas después de que ella iba a venir a mi casa a tirarse a mis pies, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Seguía sonando y sonando, pero no conteste. Yo estaba acurrucada como una bola en el piso de mi dormitorio, todavía tenía mi hermoso vestido que había comprado especialmente para el baile.

No contesté el teléfono porque estaba llorando y no quería que quien estuviera en la línea escuchara mi llanto. Sabía que era Kurt o Tina llamando para ver dónde estaba o quizá era Quinn llamando con una excusa poco convincente por qué decidió no recogerme o tal vez sería ella riendo, y diciendo: _¿De verdad caíste en eso? ¿Realmente_ _pensaste que iría a un baile de la escuela y contigo, una chica rara y nerd?_

Ella era Mala Y ¡Malvada! Yo la odiaba.

Tres horas más tarde, finalmente me arrastre fuera del suelo para comprobar todos los mensajes telefónicos, leí a través de la lista de números, viendo un montón de las llamadas que eran de Kurt y Tina pero había otro número que me apareció demasiado. Finalmente, tomé una respiración profunda y escuché los mensajes.

El número desconocido no era de Quinn, era de su mamá. Ella llamó para decir mi Lucy estaba en el hospital, que había sido llevada allí y que tuvo una cirugía de emergencia.

— _Era su apéndice_ —dijo con un temblor en la voz. Dejé escapar el aliento mientras ella continuaba—. _Quinn siguió insistiendo que te llame._ —Ella le dio una pausa significativa—. _Quería que te dijera que lo sentía._ —Ella había llamado un par de veces después de eso, pero no dejo un mensaje, sin embargo, en su última llamada lo hizo. Ella dijo que Quinn estaba en la habitación 203 en el hospital, luego añadió con franqueza—: _Mi hija quiere verte, Rachel. Yo no sé quién eres, pero pareces importante_ _para ella. ¿Ella iría a un baile de la escuela contigo?_ —Lo dijo como que casi no lo podía creer. _Las horas de visita acabaron, pero por favor, ven a verla a primera hora_ _de la mañana._

¡Quinn no me plantó! Me fui a dormir en una nube de felicidad. ¡No me plantó! ¡No me plantó! Antes había hecho un poco de baile alrededor de mi habitación y cantar en voz alta. ¡No me plantó!

Más tarde, en mi cama, no pude dormir. Estaba tan fuera de control. Tan feliz y emocionada como la tarde cuando Quinn me besó por primera vez, pero entonces, prácticamente muerta de angustia cuando no se presentó.

Daba vueltas en la cama, no pude entender como no había tratando de salir con Quinn. Me gustaba demasiado y mis sentimientos hacia ella eran demasiado intensos. Mis sentimientos por Finn nunca eran como estos, tan extremos. Ellos estaban muy bien, sólidos y seguros, sólo habían sido cómodos.

—Sí, como un viejo par de tenis —suspiró Kurt cuando lo llamé a la mañana siguiente, para explicarle por qué no me presenté al baile, por qué no fui al hospital esta mañana para ver a Quinn. Él suspiró—. ¿Quinn Fabray está realmente en el hospital?

—Supongo que sí.

Kurt sonaba incrédulo.

— ¿En serio no vas a ir a verla?

—No —suspiré con exasperación—. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, yo no creo que deba ir a verla. Creo que debería mantenerse alejada de ella, tratar de olvidarla, me gusta demasiado.

Podía escuchar a Kurt rodando los ojos.

— ¡Estás tan llena de excusas, Rachel Berry! En primer lugar que no le gustas lo suficiente y que es una chica mala y no es tu tipo, bla, bla, bla… ahora resulta que es demasiado perfecta y maravillosa para ti.

Lo hizo sonar como si estuviera loca, pero no era así. Quinn era demasiado buena para mí. Tocaba la guitarra y yo quería aprender a tocarla, y escribía canciones y me

encantaba escribir canciones, y podía besar súper bien y de repente me encontraba queriendo besarla. Era demasiado perfecta, demasiado excitante, demasiado perfecta para mí. No podía soportarlo. Necesitaba vainilla no galletas de chocolate con gomitas de colores o un pastel con tenedor incluido.

—No, soy seria —insistí—. Es probablemente mejor que no saliéramos anoche. Estaba tan entusiasmada con el baile, también entusiasmada de ir con ella, y luego, cuando no se presentó casi me muero de la decepción, lo digo en serio, ¡Kurt, estuve acurrucada como una bola durante horas en el suelo!

—Así que estabas emocionada— Kurt sonaba emocionado— Es bueno tener un poco de emoción en tu vida, Rachel.

Un poco de emoción tal vez pero yo estaba más que emocionada. Recogí a mi gato, Sheila, en mis brazos.

—Así que me alegro de no haber salido anoche habría sido una tonta enamorada. Además —continué sin darle importancia—, si Lucy y yo nos convertimos en una pareja o algo así la mataría Finn.

Kurt resopló.

—Creo que sobrevivirá— suspiró —Yo no iba a decir esto, pero vi a Finn ayer en el baile… Agárrate… estaba con una chica, Kitty Wilde. Recuerdas, ¿su novia?

Sheila saltó de mis brazos y me arrojé al otro lado de mi cama, con una sonrisa ligeramente por el sarcasmo de Kurt. Yo sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, Finn no era mi novio, no tenía que preocuparme por sus sentimientos o si aprobaba mis citas con Quinn. ¡Demonios! No estaba de acuerdo con él saliendo con Kitty, pero eso no le parecía importar.

Kurt suspiró.

—Mira, Finn siguió adelante con su vida. ¿Por qué no sigues con la tuya?

Cuando llegué a la habitación del hospital Quinn se veía tan feliz de verme, me sentí como un idiota por no haber venido antes… una estúpida idiota y todas las cosas malas que pudieran ocurrirse por lo mala que estaba siendo.

Su cálida sonrisa tenía mi corazón a punto de salirse. Sólo por hacer algo, para no quedarme mirándola boquiabierta como quería, anuncié alegre y emocionada:

—Te he traído sopa de pollo. —Alcé el frasco—. Kurt y yo la hicimos para ti. —Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, sintiéndome incómoda. No pude decidirme a entrar de

lleno en la habitación. No estaba segura de por qué me daba pena entrar. —Mi papá Leroy siempre me hace sopa cuando estoy enferma, me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

Quinn levantó las cejas.

—Esta sopa esta ayudándome a sentirme mejor.

Le di una risa nerviosa.

—No la has probado todavía.

—No, pero me hiciste sopa —sonrió—. Y has venido a verme, verte, Cielo me hace sentir mejor.

Aww. Eso hizo que mi corazón aleteara de nuevo.

—Te traje un cactus, también. —Levanté la pequeña planta.

Los labios Quinn se curvaron.

—Ya lo veo.

—Voy a ponerlo aquí en la ventana —susurré, por fin entrando completamente en la habitación—. Tiene este brote pequeño, que se va a florecer en la mañana. Mañana, cuando despiertes, será una flor.

—Gracias, mi pequeña princesa Berry— Me miró fijamente, con sus bellos ojos verdes brillantes.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla, preguntándome qué hice para merecer la forma en que me miraba.

—Lo siento que no haya venido antes. Yo iba a venir pero...

—Hey —interrumpió mi pobre intento de una disculpa—. Ven aquí. —Me tendió la mano—. Siéntate conmigo.

Poco a poco, tímidamente, hice lo que me pidió, ya que era exactamente lo que quería.

Finalmente lo estaba haciendo, probando un nuevo sabor, chocolate con ositos de miles de sabores. Me daba un poco de miedo, pero al ver sonreír a Lucy, dulcemente y recordarme su beso apasionado, de repente, sabía que el riesgo valió la pena. Que a quien realmente mi corazón siempre había elegido, era el de mi hermosa y adorable Lucy Quinn Fabray.


	21. Epílogo (Parte 2)

**Epílogo (Parte 2)**

—Judy, por alguna vez en tu miserable vida ¿Podrías marcarle a Rachel y decirle que estoy en este jodido hospital? —le grité a la mujer — _que se atrevía llamarse madre_ — mientras los paramédicos me trasladaban de urgencia a la sala de operaciones.

Saber que la chica que más amaba estaría sentada esperando a que yo llegara me destrozaba el corazón de tantas maneras posibles.

 _ **Horas antes...**_

Todo el mundo iba al baile de promoción Santana con Brittany, Kurt con Blame y Finn con Kitty. Y Rachel Berry era la única que no iba a ir al baile, y era la única a la que aún le gustaban los bailes escolares. Después de todo, estaba en el comité de baile como en otros tantos que estaban en su curriculum para ir a NYADA.

Después de la escuela, me quedé a organizar un poco la situación , ya que antes me gustaba ser parte de él, y ahora después de 2 años de no haberlo ganado, estaba harta de participar, en estos momentos sólo había una razón para apoya a la causa, y sí era Rachel Berry.

Llegué al auditorio y me encontré con ella solitaria sin nadie que le ayudase y lo cierto es que era genial para mí y mi perversa mente maestra.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se movió al escucharme, entonces casi se cayó de la escalera. Estaba de pie en la puerta del gimnasio, mirándola.

—Um, sí —se las arregló para sacar fuerzas—. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Por supuesto.

Me acerqué a agarrar la escalera que había estado usando. Y al darme cuenta que la inocente Rachel Berry era mucho más pequeña y que jamás llegaría para poder colocar el anuncio del baile, opté por hacerlo yo misma, y así obtendría más puntos a mi favor, así que subí hasta el final sin darme cuenta que no existía ninguna manta.

Sólo en ese momento Kurt entró en el gimnasio llevando una pila de cintas y un gran letrero que decía: _"Dinosaurus… My World"._ Y por los errores de gramática obviamente era organizado por la dulce y tierna Brittany .

— ¡Estoy asombrado! — miraba alrededor del gimnasio, con una expresión totalmente satisfecha—. Wow, has hecho un montón mientras yo no estaba.

—Quinn ayudó —dijo, sin ser verdad nada de lo que había dicho. Simplemente me había subido a esa estúpida escalera.

Kurt puso su brazada de serpentinas abajo la mesa de los refrescos, con un nuevo interés.

—Todo se ve realmente genial —ronroneó él—. ¿Podrías poner este cartel para mí?

Mi mandíbula se estremeció ligeramente.

—No, lo siento… Me tengo que ir.

—Oh, está bien. —dijo él divertido observando a Rachel.

—Por lo tanto, hay que terminar con las serpentinas y luego colgar este cartel justo sobre la puerta, y creo que terminamos.

Kurt inmediatamente salió, diciendo que tenía que revisar algo. Una vez que él se había ido, volví hacia Rachel.

— ¿Quieres que ponga ese cartel?

—Pensé que tenías que irte.

Yo sonreí por su linda cara confusa que había puesto.

—Yo no quería ayudarlo, solo estoy aquí por ti estrella.

— ¿Pero tú me ayudarías a mí?

Estaba de espaldas a ella, subiendo la escalera con el cartel en la mano.

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué te gusto?

Me volví hacia ella y me sonreí.

—Bueno, yo no te odio… Por supuesto que me gustas, Cielo, es por eso que estoy aquí pero pareces no notarlo.

— ¿Me ayudas por qué… te gusto? Quiero decir, ¿La genial capitana de porristas se ha fijado en mí? ¿Y quieres salir a otro lado que no sea una clase del Club Glee o al río?

—Pregúntame a otro lugar —le susurré. Cuando acabé de colgar el letrero me acerqué a ella apoyándola contra la pared. Comencé a jugar con uno de sus cabellos dedicándole una sonrisa estilo Fabray.

—Estoy realmente enamorada de ti, Cielo, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Oh, mi corazón no podría soportarlo, no podía, le había dicho por primera vez a la irritante, diva Rachel Berry que la quería. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que estaba seguro de que iba a explotar. Y más si me observaba con una mirada tan tierna y tímida que en cualquier momento la tomaría entre mis brazos y la besaría.

—Yo también estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, Lucy Quinn Fabray.

—Lo sé —tiré juguetonamente un mechón de su cabello. —Me lo insinuaste antes, sabes.

—Estoy escribiendo una canción sobre ello —dijo, su cara cerca de la mía—. Una canción sobre ti.

— ¿Escribes canciones?

—Sí, escribo todas las canciones del Club Glee. ¿Esa canción que hicimos en el show de los policías para el señor Figgins? Yo la escribí—sonrío muy segura de sí, con esa sonrisa que podía matarme en cualquier segundo.

¡Purrr! Bien, ahora yo quería saltar sobre ella. Estúpida y sensual Rachel Berry.

Mi estómago se anudó un poco, en realidad, se anudó mucho. La vida era cruel por lo tan injusta que había sido conmigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irritante a veces? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la chica gleek? ¿Por qué una chica tan caliente, talentosa, bonita tenía que venir a mí alrededor tentándome así? Ahora iba a soñar con ella para siempre.

—Por lo tanto, esta decoración que hicimos. Son para un baile, ¿verdad? Entonces, Cielo —dije— Si no vas conmigo a una fiesta. ¿Quieres que me una al Club Glee que tanto amas? o en todo caso ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

— ¿Vas a venir al baile?

—Sí, si tú quieres venir conmigo… obviamente.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que ella lo podía oír. Este momento no parecía ser real. ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray se ofrece a llevarla al baile? ¿La sexy capitana de porristas?

— ¿Así que sí vas a ir conmigo?... ¿Al baile?

Asentía con la cabeza, demasiado asombrada para hablar.

Estaba a punto de cambiarme para ir a ese horrible baile que ella no quería perderse, es lo que Rachel quería más en el mundo, pero bueno, yo no. Estaba harta de no ganar año tras año a pesar de ser la más popular. Sin embargo, pasó algo inesperado, mi apéndice arruinó mi mejor noche, nuestra noche y lo que más me dolía es que estaba a punto de decepcionarla. Mis acciones no habían sido las más atentas durante todo este tiempo, así que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante esto.

* * *

Iniciar con una parte del final es algo muy absurdo en esta cuestión, pero debían de conocer el porqué un simple baile de promoción cambiaba las cosas entre mi estrella y yo. Bien… La historia continua así. Y sí, este es el inicio de los inicios como decía el cartel de Britt, _"Dinosaurus… My World"._ , y lo digo así, porque las historias se deben a un pasado del cual en algún momento te puedes equivocar, por ejemplo una de las fases que lo ejemplifican con seguridad es… _"La historia existe para que el hombre aprenda del pasado y no cometa de nuevo los mismos errores"…_ Y yo a lo largo de mi vida los he cometido y no los he solucionado. Ella está aquí y de eso estoy segura. Sabía que no me abandonaría nunca, porque lo que ella sentía por mí... es amor. Ese amor que desborda sensaciones más allá que cualquier otra cosa. Verla sonreír es lo más hermoso que cualquier otra persona se pudiera imaginar, vaya, no sólo su sonrisa me había sacado de mi abismo, sino que cada una de sus acciones me hacían sentir más viva.

Luego de este efímero recorrido de cómo había conocido a Rachel y de mis grandes deseos de que ella se fijase en mí. Logré que se encontrase a mi lado. Me armé de valor y me decidí a ponerme en su camino cada vez que fuera posible. Al final, ella me había elegido a mí. Quinn _"La más maldita capitana de las porristas"_ Fabray.

Después de haber estado un mes en el hospital y el primer día en el que mis 3 minutos en el cielo... Mi Rachel Berry me había dicho que sí me quería. Ambas estábamos decididas a ir a la misma universidad, no sabíamos exactamente cuál, quizá sería NYADA, Los Ángeles UCLA o Yale University.

Sólo por ella quería dejar atrás mis sueños. Ahora mi sueño era ella, Rachel Berry.

Cuándo su mejor amigo gay, Kurt Hummel, se enteró de que ambas comenzaríamos una nueva aventura como pareja, se emocionó tanto, y fue algo inexplicable, estaba feliz de que saliera con su nuevo helado de chocolate con ositos multicolores _—que era así como me decía Rachel. Lo sé es muy larga esa frase, así que en ocasiones lo reducía simplemente a mi sabor preferido y extravagante, aunque igualmente largo —_ Estaba orgulloso de ella, de que por fin probará con más cosas.

—¡Rachel no puedo creerlo! No puedo creer que estés saliendo con Quinn... Ah se ven tan hermosísimas juntas. Son la pareja perfecta todo el McKinley —dijo el castaño luego de tomarnos entre sus brazos y darnos un beso a ambas en las mejillas.

Kurt Hummel es un poco irritante. Es él típico amigo gay sobreprotector, pero igualmente una grandiosa persona. Único en su clase.

—No digas eso Kurt. Me pone algo extraña. Ni que la superheroína y capitana de las porristas esté saliendo conmigo, ok sí... Sí estoy saliendo con ella.

Mi chica morena se aproximó a mí y besó mis labios lentamente. Ella es tan especial con cualquier palabra que saliera por sus hermosos labios. Si se tratara de manifestar cualquier cumplido ella ganaría siempre.

—Eso me pone extrañamente rara chicos, creo que tanta dulzura será mi fin —la acerqué más a mis brazos, escondiendo mi nariz en su cabello y extasiándome de su cautivante olor.

—Chicas quiero informarles que ambas son igualmente de raras, a su manera, pero raras—Kurt negó con la cabeza entretenido —. Y eso las hace especiales.

Kurt tenía razón, Rachel y yo nos habíamos conocido siendo extrañas, y es lo que especulaban la mayoría de las personas de la escuela. ¿Cómo era posible que la rubia capitana de las porristas pudiera salir con la chica judía más nerd e irritante de la preparatoria?

Eso es una incógnita que ni ella ni yo podríamos entender, simplemente nos habíamos enamorado desde el primer día que nos vimos. Había sido amor a primera vista, por eso yo no sabía si esto duraría lo suficiente o simplemente sería algo pasajero. De lo que yo sí estaba completamente segura es que quería que durara eternamente.

—Quinn, crees que estamos haciendo bien saliendo juntas, digo, es algo extraño ¿no crees? —Rachel se soltó de mi amarre, susurrando sus palabras en mi oído.

—Claro que sí, Rach. Lo que importa es lo que ambas sentimos, no lo que las demás personas piensen, en especial lo que piense Finn. Que creo que sigue encaprichado contigo.

Mi mayor temor era perderla por lo que me orillaba a una terrible inseguridad. No podría creer que siendo la chica más popular y deseada por todos me sintiera tan insegura. Yo era Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las porristas y la más sexy en la lista de todas las chicas del McKinley. Aun no podía aceptar que ella me eligiera a mí a pesar de mis miedos y mi poca experiencia con el amor. Tan solo imaginármela con alguien más revolvía mi estómago y mis dudas sobre el amor de ella me hacían demasiado inestable. Finn a mi lado merecía ser su príncipe azul y yo la bruja de la historia. No sabía si sería la adecuada para alguien tan asombrosa y talentosa.

—Eso es una total y mentirosa farsa. No te das cuenta que él está feliz con Kitty. A veces creo que te imaginas más cosas de lo que realmente está pasando —exclamó fastidia golpeándome el hombro —. ¡Por qué eres tan insegura Fabray!

—No lo sé. No comprendes que tengo miedo de perderte, que te quiero más que a cualquier cosa, más que a ganar el baile y la corona, y no podría soportar que te alejaras de mí ni un solo segundo —incliné un poco la cabeza y besé su frente.

—Ya lo sé Quinn es sólo que... —murmuró un poco indecisa por su respuesta, mordiendo su labio inferior y estrujando el dobladillo de su suéter con renos navideños.

—Rachel, linda, ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado para siempre? —me hinqué a sus pies, y sujeté su mano besando sus nudillos.

—Yo también te quiero Quinn, y quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no quiero que estés celosa por algo que no está sucediendo. Simplemente no te hace suficientemente feliz que esté ahora mismo contigo —me observó con sus centellantes ojos marrones y pestañas largas —. Esa es la mejor forma de demostrar que quiero estar sólo contigo y nadie más.

—Me lo podrías demostrar de otra manera, cielo, pero no quieres —giñé mi ojo de una forma seductora intentado disminuir su enojo —. Vamos Rachel, no te enojes nena.

—Tú sólo piensas en eso —aventó mi mano aburrida —. Eres tan inestable —gruñó enojada y caminó alejándose dejándome hincada.

Me hizo seguirla como un triste perro en busca de atención. Y no es que fuera malo o me molestara, haría cualquier cosa por ella, viajaría al final del mundo si fuese necesario.

—Nunca dije realmente qué quería —la interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar con su frase, nuevamente aprisionándola entre mis brazos —. Vamos cielo, no quiero pelear.

—¿Dime qué quieres entonces? —alzó su ceja divertida.

—Un simple y espontáneo beso. Sólo quiero eso de ti... Por ahora.

—¿Seguro que sólo quieres eso? —parpadeó tímida, y eso me hizo jadear por un instante —. Quizá después puedan pasar más cosas mi Lucy pervertida.

Cuando estuvimos frente una de la otra con nuestras frentes unidas y a punto de darnos nuestro beso, aparecieron las personas que últimamente nos complicaban más la vida.

—Nuestra Quinny hasta parece linda y buen novia ¿Quién lo diría? —Santana apareció dándome un golpe en la espalda. Es la más inoportuna de todas las personas que había en este mundo —. Ves, mis consejos hacen maravillas. Ya tienes a tus pies a la enana irritante de Berry.

—Sí, Rachel ¿qué le has hecho a nuestra pequeña salvaje cavernícola? Hasta parece evolucionada —Britt en ocasiones es la pareja ideal para acompañar las acciones inadecuadas de la latina —. No puedo creer que una linda chica como tú, Rachel, salga con ella.

—Nada chicas, sólo le di lo que nadie le ha dado... Amor, amor, amor... Simple —respondió mientras mis labios acariciaron su frente —. Mi chica es una lista de grandiosas cosas.

—Mi novia tiene razón. Si ustedes me hubieran dado amor no las estaría cambiando, mejor dicho sí... Ustedes son las cosas más grotescas que hay en este mundo —vislumbré su bella sonrisa luego que dije mis palabras

—Pues eso no es lo que piensa tu amigo Sam, Rachel. Ese chico sí que es perfecto — Britt también estaba rotundamente enamorada de Sam y eso todas lo sabíamos aunque ella lo ocultara. Muy dentro de mí sabía que Santana sufría internamente por ello, ella amaba a Britt y no se atrevía a contarserlo—. Tu amigo rubio es muy sexy.

—Me estoy perdiendo de algo o qué sucede —Rachel puso cara de sorpresa. Ni siquiera ella sabía que es lo que estaba aconteciendo entre ellos dos —. ¿Sucedió después de esa fiesta?

—Quizá sí o quizá no. Es la duda con la que te quedarás durante un buen rato, mi linda compañera Rachel.

—Ya hablaré con él, Britt —rezongó entretenida—. Pero sería genial que salieras con él, igual que yo está a punto de podrirse por dentro por no tener una relación seria... Bueno, estaba a punto mi amor —ronroneó poniéndose de puntitas y besó mi nariz —. No es que esté sucediendo y quisiera que sucediera.

Me atrajo más a sus brazos escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y sentí como acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

—Conste, porque no te podrás deshacer tan fácil de mí, cielo. Y tú López ¿No tienes una pretendiente o quieres unirte al club de los que se pudre por no tener relaciones? —siseé divertida.

—¡Cállate Fabray! Estoy en la búsqueda pero aún no encuentro una RuPaul como la tuya —negó triste —. ¿Berry no tienes una amiga perfecta como tú, ya sabes que me quite lo irritante como a Quinn?

—Lo siento San. Tengo una amiga pero está saliendo con un chico ¿lo recuerdas amor? Es Mike —acarició mi rostro con sus delicadas manos, aumentando el ritmo de mi corazón _, ¿cómo era posible que con su simple roce logre esto?_ —. El chico con él que salí para producirte celos.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Es el chico bailarín del Club Glee. Antes quería salir contigo ¿no? —dejé escapar el aliento —. Quería lanzarle un smoothie siempre que estaba cerca de ti. Lo salvó la campana ahora que sale con Tina.

—Sí, te estás poniendo al corriente con mis relaciones sociales —puso los ojos en blanco —. Creo que no puedes sorprenderme más de lo que ya lo haces.

—Sí puedo, ya lo verás...

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos abrazadas tan cerca que podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones en la cara, chispeando electricidad.

—Chicas, ya búsquense un hotel —sollozó Britt —. ¿No se los han dicho? Siempre que están cerca desprenden calor —nos miró con cara de sorpresa y abrazando a Santana imitándonos —. Soy Rachel y Quinn y no queremos apartarnos ni un segundo.

—Muah... Muah... ¡Hasta dan asco chicos! Parece que no pueden vivir separadas el uno del otro. Es tan grotesco verlas. No por ti, Quinn, sino por la hobbit de Berry.

—Creo que es mejor irnos San antes de que Quinn saque su fuerza que está escondida.

—Hasta que dices algo inteligente Britt. Déjenos solas, es que ustedes me aburren. Ya es suficiente que las vea todos los días en clase y en cada entrenamiento—se los grité mientras ellas se alejaban por el pasillo de los salones agarradas de la mano —. Al rato las veo chicas para darles una reprimenda.

—Amor, no les hables así, aunque sean un poco inoportunas son lindas personas. Además ya tengo clase de Matemáticas y no puedo afectar mi perfecta racha de llegadas temprano y mi sobresaliente promedio para NYADA—dijo Rachel besando mi mejilla.

—Lo olvidaba, tú si eres responsable, cielo —no quería soltarla ni un solo minuto —. Pero antes de que te vayas regresemos en lo que estábamos.

—Ah sí... ¿En qué estábamos?

—No sé... Tú dímelo.

—¿Será esto?...

Se aproximó e hizo de nuevo mi vida feliz, me dio un beso insuficiente, bueno, no es que durará tan poco, pero no para no extrañarla lo suficiente.


End file.
